Chatroom
by Pii
Summary: A chatroom for everyone. Multichapter chatroom. Please R&R! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chat 1 : The New Chatroom for All!

_Hi all,… I just getting bored and I brownse trough and I found some chat fan-fic, well… I guess I want to make one too so…_

_Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman_

_This is the DP Chat… this is on series, every chapter will be one-shot. Enjoy!_

* * *

TuckDaGeek : Tucker

PhantomFan : Paulina

BeatHimUp : Dash

GhostGetterNo1 : Jazz

* * *

_TuckDaGeek has logged on_

_PhantomFan has logged on_

_BeatHimUp has logged on_

TuckDaGeek : Hi all! Wazzup?

PhantomFan : …

BeatHimUp : …

TuckDaGeek : Um, guys?

PhantomFan : I know this chatroom still new and not many people know it yet, but why there's a geek here?

BeatHimUp : And he is Fenton's friend…

TuckDaGeek : …

BeatHimUp : Hey Paulina, I am also Danny Phantom's Fan!

PhantomFan : Sorry but I register this username before you.

TuckDaGeek : You guys Danny Phantom's Fan? :/

BeatHimUp : Not your problem, right?!

TuckDaGeek : …

PhantomFan : There's no other people here… I think I'm off

_PhantomFan is has logged off_

BeatHimUp : Better me too, I don't want to stay here with a geek, and he's Fenton's Friend.

_BeatHimUp is has logged off_

_GhostGetterNo1 has logged on_

GhostGetterNo1 : Hi there!

TuckDaGeek : …

TuckDaGeek : Jazz…?

GhostGetterNo1 : Oh, hi there Ghost Getter Number 2! :D

TuckDaGeek : ….

GhostGetterNo1 : Hey… why nobody's here…?

TuckDaGeek : …

GhostGetterNo1 : What's wrong with you Ghost Getter Number 2?

TuckDaGeek : …I think I'm going off too… bye Jazz!

_TuckDaGeek has logged off_

GhostGetterNo1 : …

GhostGetterNo1: ……….

GhostGetterNo1 : I lost signal from Ghost Getter Number 2!!! Ghost Getter Number 2! Are you there? Answer me! Ghost Getter Number 2?!!!

------

_Do you like it? Review please ^_^_


	2. Chat 2 : Here comes the Goth Girl

_Hi there welcome to the Chat 2! Enjoy~_

* * *

GothicVeggies : Sam

* * *

_TuckDaGeek has logged on_

_GothicVeggies has logged on_

TuckDaGeek : Whoah! Is that you Sam?

GothicVeggies : Yup… Since you force us(I and Danny) to join, I will join this chat then…

TuckDaGeek : You will enjoy it, trust me! Oh yea, where's Danny?

GothicVeggies : I don't think he already created an account…

TuckDaGeek : Why he still don't want to join this chat =_=

_PhantomFan has logged on_

PhantomFan : Why this place filled with losers?

_PhantomFan has logged off_

TuckDaGeek : …

GothicVeggies : …

_GhostGetterNo1 has logged on_

TuckDaGeek : Oh, not she…

GhostGetterNo1 : Hi Ghost Getter Number 2 and 3! :)

GothicVeggies : Oh, great… ==''

TuckDaGeek : …

GhostGetterNo1 : What's wrong with you guys? :/

TuckDaGeek : You know… this is a new chatroom, and Danny refuse to join…

GhostGetterNo1 : What?! He will! I will make him joining this chatroom!!!

_GhostGetterNo1 is away : force my brother to join this room_

GothicVeggies : …uh…

TuckDaGeek : …

GothicVeggies : ….I think I am off…

_GothicVeggies has logged off_

TuckDaGeek : I guess me too…

_TuckDaGeek has logged off_

_GhostGetterNo1 has logged on_

GhostGetterNo1 : Hi guys sorry it take a while. Danny refuse to joining but don't worry I will force him!

GhostGetterNo1 : …guys?

GhostGetterNo1 : Oh no! I lost their signal again!?! Maybe my internet connection is bad?!

* * *

_The 2__nd__ part. Review please =D_


	3. Chat 3 : Here comes the Ghost Boy

_Chatroom 3… Enjoy 8)_

* * *

SpacePhantom : Danny

* * *

_TuckDaGeek has logged on_

_GothicVeggies has logged on_

_SpacePhantom has logged on_

SpacePhantom : ……..==''

TuckDaGeek : ….uh…

GothicVeggies : ….

TuckDaGeek : You finally joined…?

GothicVeggies : What makes you…?

SpacePhantom : …what makes me, Jazz will haunt me with boo-merang if I refuse to join ==''

GothicVeggies : ….umm….

SpacePhantom : I bet this' because you Tucker ==''

TuckDaGeek : What? Me? No-… I not say anything…

GothicVeggies : You did, Tuck… ==''

_PhantomFan has logged on_

_BeatHimUp has logged on_

BeatHimUp : …Looks like loser's filling this place, again…

PhantomFan : …? Who is SpacePhantom?? :/

SpacePhantom : Wow! A fan of me :)

TuckDaGeek : Uh, he is Danny…

BeatHimUp : SO YOU'RE JOINING THIS CHATROOM FENTON?!!!

SpacePhantom : Well, I don't want to… but my sister force me to…

BeatHimUp : Get away from this place or---

PhantomFan : And who is the fan of you? I am the fan of Phantom!

SpacePhantom : Actually… who are you? :-/

TuckDaGeek : She is Paulina, Danny :|

SpacePhantom : PAULINA?!!! O.O'' sorry I don't know

PhantomFan : Why every time I logged on I must meet Fenton and the Friends!?

PhantomFan : Wonder if Phantom has one account :(

BeatHimUp : I will really happy…

SpacePhantom : Well, he got one :|

PhantomFan : Who asking you?!

PhantomFan : Eh… really? He got one? What's his account?!

SpacePhantom : …maybe he got one :|

PhantomFan : ….:(

SpacePhantom : What's wrong with that?

GothicVeggies : Well, something that connected with Danny… ==''

PhantomFan : This' getting ridiculous! I am leaving!!!

_PhantomFan has logged off_

BeatHimUp : I will off too! I watching you, FENTON!!!

_BeatHimUp has logged off_

SpacePhantom : Um…

_GhostGetterNo1 has logged on_

TuckDaGeek : Why she always online at the time like this…

GhostGetterNo1 : Hi all!!! :)

SpacePhantom : hi Jazz… ==''

GhostGetterNo1 : Finally I can make Danny joined this room!

SpacePhantom : Well, I don't wanna but you said you will hunt me with the boomerang ==''

GhostGetterNo1 : How's it going Ghost Getters?

SpacePhantom : …

TuckDaGeek : …

GothicVeggies : …

SpacePhantom : gsdjgpj

SpacePhantom :sehegakojg

TuckDaGeek : …

SpacePhantom : sfdksdjajgkjsdkgj

SpacePhantom : jgsdjgtsjgovksdhgshg

GothicVeggies : …Danny…?

SpacePhantom : 

SpacePhantom : 

GothicVeggies : …

SpacePhantom : sdjgsdggsg

GothicVeggies : …Danny…

SpacePhantom : 

SpacePhantom : 

SpacePhantom : ajogidjspj

SpacePhantom :sdsdjgosadp

GothicVeggies : Stop it

SpacePhantom : 

SpacePhantom : soagissigs

GothicVeggies : Danny stop it…

SpacePhantom : 

GhostGetterNo1 : DANNY STOP IT….!!!!!

SpacePhantom : ]

SpacePhantom : Why???

GhostGetterNo1 : I will haunt you with boomerang if you won't!!!

SpacePhantom : uh……. Kay….

_SpacePhantom is away : running away from sister_

_GhostGetterNo1 is away : haunt Danny with boomerang_

TuckDaGeek : ….

GothicVeggies : …

GothicVeggies : I guess I am off… bye…

_GothicVeggies has logged off_

TuckDaGeek : …

TuckDaGeek : …why people offline so fast???

* * *

_R&R Please :3_


	4. Chat 4 : Get away, Plasmius!

_Mmm… I don't know why I'm in mood, enjoy the next chat!_

* * *

ValAntiGhost : Valerie

Lancer : Mr. Lancer

BHUSidekick : Kwan

Star : Star

MasterOfMasters : Vlad

* * *

_ValAntiGhost has logged on_

_BHUSidekick has logged on_

_Star has logged on_

_PhantomFan has logged on_

_BeatHimUp has logged on_

BeatHimUP : BHUSidekick, is that you Kwan?

BHUSidekick : I can't think of better name :( sorry, Dash.

Star : But your username is unique, Kwan…

BHUSidekick : Thanks, Star

PhantomFan : So, today I not see losers here!

ValAntiGhost : Why everyone say Phantom's great ==''

PhantomFan : Who is ValAntiGhost? Is that Valerie?

ValAntiGhost : Yeah and why Phantom got so many fans ==''

BeatHimUp : Hey he's cool!

PhantomFan : Yeah and don't blame it!

_Lancer has logged on_

Lancer : …

ValAntiGhost : …

Lancer : So this is where the kids gone now. No wonder internet cafes full these days.

BeatHimUp : Mr. Lancer… you hanging here too…

Lancer : I'm here and registering an account just to make sure you young people not fight because chat.

Star : …

BHUSidekick : …

BeatHimUp : …

PhantomFan : …

ValAntiGhost : …

_Star has logged off_

_BHUSidekick has logged off_

_BeatHimUp has logged off_

_PhantomFan has logged off_

ValAntiGhost : Um… Mr. Lancer…

Lancer : Yes?

ValAntiGhost : brb…

_ValAntiGhost is away : get rid of ghost boy who just flew trough my house_

Lancer : They said this new chatroom has many people every time they log on? They're lied!

_Lancer has logged off_

_ValAntiGhost has logged on_

ValAntiGhost : Stupid ghost boy…

_TuckDaGeek has logged on_

TuckDaGeek : wew, hi Valerie!

ValAntiGhost : Hi Tucker!

_GothicVeggies has logged on_

GothicVeggies : Anyone see Danny?

ValAntiGhost : no…

TuckDaGeek : no…

GothicVeggies : I just saw people in white and bunch of ghost hunters chase him, then he's gone.

ValAntiGhost : ?

ValAntiGhost : Why people chasing him?

GothicVeggies : mm… nevermind…

TuckDaGeek : they're fan of Danny

ValAntiGhost : You mean Phantom or Fenton?

GothicVeggies : both…

GothicVeggies : I mean, Phantom. People chase Phantom. And I not yet see Fenton.

ValAntiGhost : Then I just chase him, but I missed him.

_SpacePhantom has logged on_

SpacePhantom : whew, so tired…

GothicVeggies : Danny!

TuckDaGeek : We just talking about him and now he is here.

ValAntiGhost : SpacePhantom is Danny? Fenton…? Or Phantom?

TuckDaGeek : Fenton

ValAntiGhost : Lol, I forgot Phantom is a ghost. Impossible for him to make one since people always chasing him. How he can create one.

GothicVeggies : Maybe he can ;)

SpacePhantom : Valerie? You joined too?

ValAntiGhost : Why you have a 'Phantom' on your username?

SpacePhantom : Since I want to be an astronaut and I am a fan of him ;)

GothicVeggies : fan huh…?

_GhostGetterNo1 has logged on_

TuckDaGeek : She's on again… Maybe she will be a nice friend with Val…

GhostGetterNo1 : Hi ghost getters!!! :DDDD

GothicVeggies : …

TuckDaGeek : …

ValAntiGhost : …

ValAntiGhost : Who is she?

SpacePhantom : Jazz ==''

GhostGetterNo1 : Danny don't write random things again or I will haunt you with boomerang!

SpacePhantom : ==''…

ValAntiGhost : Why your username is GhostGetterNo1?

GhostGetterNo1 : Well, we make a group called Ghost Getter! I am the number 1, Tucker is 2, and Sam is 3. Right guys? =D

GothicVeggies : I think I going to threw up…

_GothicVeggies is away : scream on my pillow "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGG"_

_GhostVeggies has logged on_

TuckDaGeek : Wow… I want to try

_TuckDaGeek is away : scream on under my bed "TECHNOLOGYYYYYYY….!!!!!!!!!"_

_TuckDaGeek has logged on_

TuckDaGeek : Dude, It's better :)

ValAntiGhost : I not understand

SpacePhantom : brb…!!!!!!!!!!

_SpacePhantom is away : people in white entered my room and broke my items_

GhostGetterNo1 : What? I helping you Danny…!!!

_GhostGetterNo1 is away : helping Danny to get rid of the people_

ValAntiGhost : Weird? I not understand…

GothicVeggies : Better you not understand…

_MasterOfMasters has logged on_

MasterOfMasters : Finally I created an account.

ValAntiGhost : Is that you Vlad Master?

MasterOfMasters : Correct that's me!

GothicVeggies : I have bad feeling, I hope Danny's back soon…

_SpacePhantom has logged on_

SpacePhantom : There I'm done… AAH?!! Who is MasterOfMasters?!?!!?! O.O'''

MasterOfMasters : Ahhh… Daniel, it's great to see you online here. Do you like my present?

ValAntiGhost : I don't know today is Fenton's Birthday.

SpacePhantom : You mean that guys, you sent them?!!

MasterOfMasters : Relax. Don't fight on the chatroom. You can get banned.

SpacePhantom : FINE!!!

_GhostGetterNo1 has logged on_

GhostGetterNo1 : Hi all! Did I miss something?

_SpacePhantom is away : Getting rid of Plasmous_

MasterOfMasters : It's _Plasmius_

_SpacePhantom has logged on_

SpacePhantom : Whatever!

_SpacePhantom is away : Getting rid of Plasmius, or Plasmous, Plaster or anything ==''_

TechDaGeek : dude, what you're going to do?

GothicVeggies : Just wait and see…

ValAntiGhost : ????!!!

MasterOfMasters : HEYYY… WHAT ARE YOU DOINsgsdgjsssgkdpas?!KIJ!K!!

ValAntiGhost : Are you okay master?!

MasterOfMasters : I AfmsgjsijM OpjgspjgpasjkAY…!!osjgojgp!!!!sgs;lfksd

MasterOfMasters : spLOPJjljlsjgdp jopsgj gggghoo spgjsjgp GHOST jpsgjpsjgsdgj BOY IskksfjsS HEoo;k;dsgjREEEE!!!!

ValAntiGhost : You typing what? I can't read

GhostGetterNo1 : …

TuckDaGeek : …

GothicVeggies : …

_MasterOfMasters is away : stupid and cowardly Daniel_

ValAntiGhost : ?

ValAntiGhost : Danny is with Vlad Master?

TuckDaGeek : I dunno

GothicVeggies : I think they're having fun.

_MasterOfMasters has logged on_

MasterOfMasters : BRAT! Little #*_!!#!!!!!

GhostGetterNo1 : Danny, are you OK?

MasterOfMasters : (Danny here) I'm a-OK ;)

MasterOfMasters : Get away from my keyboard, boy!!!

ValAntiGhost : Do you think I must check Master? What's happened with him?

GothicVeggies : I think not. He will be fine.

MasterOfMasters : VAAAL#*#)*SAAOJFASF DON'T COMEEEEE

MasterOfMasters : I didn't type that!

MasterOfMasters : I TYPED!!! :)

ValAntiGhost : ???

TuckDaGeek : Dude, you're did nice job, Danny

MasterOfMasters : Thanks!

MasterOfMasters : Get away from my keeeeybo43543arddd!!!644

MasterOfMasters : DOOOOON'TTTT….!!! OH CRAP! SUGAR COOKIES…!!!

MasterOfMasters : That's it. I will shut this computer!

_MasterOfMasters has logged off_

TuckDaGeek : …

GothicVeggies : …

GhostGetterNo1 : …

ValAntiGhost : …

_SpacePhantom has logged on_

SpacePhantom : I am back!

TuckDaGeek : wb.

GothicVeggies : wb.

ValAntiGhost : What you did to Master?

SpacePhantom : What? I don't know. What happens to him?

ValAntiGhost : Um… I think I'm off. Bye guys

_ValAntiGhost has logged off_

GhostGetterNo1 : …

TuckDaGeek : …

GothicVeggies : …

SpacePhantom : …

SpacePhantom : …so?

TuckDaGeek : I am off too. Bye.

_TuckDaGeek has logged off_

GhostGetterNo1 : Me, too. Bye Danny! Sam!

SpacePhantom : We are in a same house Jazz ==''

_GhostGetterNo1 has logged off_

GothicVeggies : So…?

SpacePhantom : y…?

GothicVeggies : Want to go out? I am bored.

SpacePhantom : Me too. I will take you now.

_SpacePhantom has logged off_

_GothicVeggies has logged off_

* * *

_Do you like it? :3 R&R please ^_^_

_DannyxSam at this one's ending x3_

_Review please then I will continue to the next chat._


	5. Chat 5 : Hi there, Danielle!

_Since people like it and want more I continue then :)_

* * *

No new users. There is a new user but that new user will joining at the middle.

* * *

_SpacePhantom has logged on_

_TuckDaGeek has logged on_

TuckDaGeek : Dude, you online again? I think you hate chatting. Are you addicted?

SpacePhantom : I guess so ^_^;

SpacePhantom : A refreshment after fighting some ghosts and chased by Dash =)

_GothicVeggies has logged on_

TuckDaGeek : Um, are you addicted too?

GothicVeggies : With what? If meat, me not.

SpacePhantom : Haha, Sam addicted with the cgat too!

SpacePhantom : *chat

GothicVeggies : Yeah… I admit it, this is fun…

_PhantomFan has logged on_

PhantomFan : Why losers here again???

_ValAntiGhost has logged on_

PhantomFan : great, another loser…

ValAntiGhost : hi all!

SpacePhantom : Hi Val

TuckDaGeek : Hi Val

GothicVeggies : …

ValAntiGhost : Why you go home so fast Danny?

SpacePhantom : …..ummm….

PhantomFan : Why everyone's loser?!!

GothicVeggies : …

PhantomFan : And why only Fenton and me who using 'Phantom' on the usernames!?!?!?!!

SpacePhantom : :)

ValAntiGhost : Why everyone like PHANTOM?!?!?!

SpacePhantom : He is awsome :)

SpacePhantom : *awesome

PhantomFan : If one day I can stay with him, I will call him honey da phantom 3

SpacePhantom : I like that name :)

PhantomFan : Why you're happy???

SpacePhantom : Um, nothing…

GothicVeggies : NO! I AM THE ONE WHO WILL USE THAT NAME :(

PhantomFan : What? You're a fan too?!

GothicVeggies : …

SpacePhantom : …

PhantomFan : Fenton, take care of your girlfriend

SpacePhantom : She's not my girlfriend!

GothicVeggies : I am not his girlfriend!

PhantomFan : I started to talk with losers =='' this is ridiculous!

_PhantomFan has logged off_

ValAntiGhost : I wonder what happened to Master? Yesterday his chat is weird

GothicVeggies : I don't know ;)

SpacePhantom : Maybe eating cookies? He said 'Sugar cookies' before he's off. Lol…

TuckDaGeek : xD

SpacePhantom : Um, guys… brb

_SpacePhantom is away : Danielle is here_

ValAntiGhost : Danielle?

GothicVeggies : She's Danny's cousin.

ValAntiGhost : I don't know he has cousin…

TuckDaGeek : Who know?

_MasterOfMasters has logged on_

MasterOfMasters : Damn Daniel really frustrating me yesterday!

ValAntiGhost : What happened?

MasterOfMasters : Uh, nothing much

GothicVeggies : I think Vlad Master is naughty little boy…

MasterOfMasters : What?! I'm already a MAN!!!

TuckDaGeek : Old man,…

MasterOfMasters : Whatever ==''

ValAntiGhost : ???

ValAntiGhost : You guys really confuse me…

_Lancer has logged on_

Lancer : …

GothicVeggies : Mr. Lancer? O.O''

TuckDaGeek : When he got one?

ValAntiGhost : Yesterday…

MasterOfMasters : WTF!?!?!

Lancer : Who are you MasterOfMasters, you say bad words. I will meet you tomorrow.

ValAntiGhost : Mr, he is Vlad Master…

Lancer : Oh! Sorry I don't know. I think you are one of my students

_BHUSidekick has logged on_

_Star has logged on_

Star : Hi guys…

Star : …

BHUSidekick : …

Star : Mr. Lancer?

Lancer : Yes…?

_BeatHimUp has logged on_

BeatHimUp : Curse ya Fenton! He ran away again!

Lancer : Mr. Baxter, what do you mean? You did something to Mr. Fenton?

BeatHimUp : Oh, nooo Mr. Lancer! I just checking this place. Bye!

_BeatHimUp has logged off_

Star : Let's sign off too?

BHUSidekick : I think…

_Star has logged off_

_BHUSidekick has logged off_

TuckDaGeek : …

GothicVeggies : …

ValAntiGhost : …

MasterOfMasters : …

Lancer : …

Lancer : That's it, you people don't fight or I will call you.

_Lancer has logged off_

MasterOfMasters : …

MasterOfMasters : Weird, a man interested in this chat too…

GothicVeggies : You're also an OLD man Vlad ==''

MasterOfMasters : I am not that old!

TuckDaGeek : Yes you are.

MasterOfMasters : UUUUH….

ValAntiGhost : ???

ValAntiGhost : But you are Master

MasterOfMasters : Okay I am old!!!! Now stop it!

_GhostGetterNo1 has logged on_

GhostGetterNo1 : Hi all =D

GhostGetterNo1 : …Danny is away?

TuckDaGeek : but I think he will back soon, since he is addicted to this chat

GothicVeggies : Well, not sure…

_HalfAGirl has logged on_

GothicVeggies : y…?

TuckDaGeek : Who is HalfAGirl?

ValAntiGhost : I don't know. And I think I am off now.

_ValAntiGhost has logged off_

MasterOfMasters : I will off since Daniel not yet here.

_MasterOfMasters has logged off_

HalfAGirl : Hi all! =DDDD

TuckDaGeek : Um… hi?

GothicVeggies : Hi…?

GhostGetterNo1 : hi?

HalfAGirl : Finally Danny created me an account!

GothicVeggies : Danny? Who is this?

HalfAGirl : This is Dani :)

GothicVeggies : So that's why she come to Danny ==''

HalfAGirl : I don't know how to make one, so… ^^;

TuckDaGeek : I just realize your username is 'HalfAGirl' that can mean Half-A-Girl or Halfa-Girl

HalfAGirl : Ehe, that's the point ;)

HalfAGirl : (this is Danny) Dani is using my computer right now.

GhostGetterNo1 : Who is Dani?

HalfAGirl : Danny : My cousin

GhostGetterNo1 : I don't know we have a cousin like her?

HalfAGirl : Danny : Well, she is my clone

GhostGetterNo1 : WHAT?! WAIT?! WHEN YOU'RE CLONED?! O.O''

HalfAGirl : Danny : Well, this is because Vlad ==''

HalfAGirl : :3 and I am also a halfa!

HalfAGirl : ^w^

GothicVeggies : Dani, online in your own computer after this. Danny can't online because you.

TuckDaGeek : Why you saying that? You have crush on Danny?

GothicVeggies : ==''….

HalfAGirl : Don't worry ^^ I am here because I need help in creating account, just that. After this I will online at internet cafes~ 33

GothicVeggies : Better like that.

HalfAGirl : Danny: brb. Chat with Dani.

HalfAGirl : :3

GothicVeggies : …

TuckDaGeek : So now what…?

GhostGetterNo1 : I checking a website.

GothicVeggies : What kind of site?

HalfAGirl : What site?

HalfAGirl : Danny: back.

GhostGetterNo1 : uh… a Pokemon site. They said a new gen confirmed.

HalfAGirl : Ohhh Pokemon I like that game :D

HalfAGirl : Danny: me too. And I will catch 'em all 'cuz I'm Danny Phantom :3

TuckDaGeek : dude, I am bored.

GothicVeggies : same here…

GhostGetterNo1 : I going to do some tasks. Bye everyone.

_GhostGetterNo1 has logged off_

HalfAGirl : I gtg byeee!

_HalfAGirl has logged off_

_SpacePhantom has logged on_

SpacePhantom : Now is my turn to online again. With my account.

GothicVeggies : I am still bored

TuckDaGeek : Want to go to Nasty Burger?

SpacePhantom : Uh, sure?

GothicVeggies : I will get prepared.

_GothicVeggies has logged off_

_SpacePhantom has logged off_

_TuckDaGeek has logged off_

* * *

_Do you like it? Sorry I ran out of idea :(_

_Please review :3_


	6. Chat 6 : The truth of April Fool

_April fool! Enjoy this one~_

* * *

_SpacePhantom has logged on_

_TuckDaGeek has logged on_

SpacePhantom : Hi Tuck!

TuckDaGeek : Hi Danny! Sam is angry.

SpacePhantom : I know…

TuckDaGeek : What make her angry to you?

SpacePhantom : I told her I love Valerie.

TuckDaGeek : O.O'' WHAT!? You're not serious right?

SpacePhantom : Of course I am.

_GothicVeggies has logged on_

SpacePhantom : Hi Sam.

GothicVeggies : -_-

SpacePhantom : Sam?

TuckDaGeek : I think she still angry…

_ValAntiGhost has logged on_

ValAntiGhost : Hi guys. What's up?

GothicVeggies : Your girlfriend is there Danny. Go get her!

ValAntiGhost : ?

ValAntiGhost : GF?

TuckDaGeek : Danny going to say his crush

ValAntiGhost : WHAT?! WHO'S HIS LOVE?!!

SpacePhantom : …

SpacePhantom : …

SpacePhantom : you, Val…

ValAntiGhost : WHAT?! ME!!? O.O''

ValAntiGhost : oops caps

GothicVeggies : that's it. I am leaving

_GothicVeggies has logged out_

TuckDaGeek : …

_GothicVeggis has logged on_

TuckDaGeek : You said off?

GothicVeggies : I am bored. That's it.

TuckDaGeek : …

SpacePhantom : …so…

SpacePhantom : you accept me…

ValAntiGhost : I'm… I'm… uh…

GothicVeggies : I hate lovebirds.

SpacePhantom : AAHAHAHAHAHAHAH…..!!!

ValAntiGhost : ???

GothicVeggies : ???

TuckDaGeek : …? Danny?

SpacePhantom : APRIL FOOL!!! YOU GOT FOOLED!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAH xDDD

TuckDaGeek : LOL XD

GothicVeggies : …

ValAntiGhost : …

GothicVeggies : XD

GothicVeggies : You got me Danny xDDDD

ValAntiGhost : xDDD

_GhostGetterNo1 has logged on_

_BeatHimUp has logged on_

_BHUSidekick has logged on_

_Star has logged on_

TuckDaGeek : wow. Everyone log on in same time?

_PhantomFan has logged on_

_Lancer has logged on_

TuckDaGeek : Plus the other 2.

PhantomFan : I not see Phantom today :( I wish a ghost is here… so he can save me :3

GothicVeggies : ==''

Lancer : You're not focusing in Phantom. Focusing in school.

BeatHimUp : Uh, Mr. Lancer…

Lancer : What?

BeatHimUp : Notthing…

PhantomFan : Phantom just too cool

ValAntiGhost : What's cool of him?

SpacePhantom : I like it when I have some fans :3

SpacePhantom : hey I am cool! :D

PhantomFan : Who's talking about you?

GothicVeggies : He think he is Phantom.

BeatHimUp : You're FENTON not PHANTOM!

SpacePhantom : But actually I am. I am Phantom.

BeatHimUp : !?!?!!!

PhantomFan : …?!!!

BHUSidekick : …?!!!

Star : …???

ValAntiGhost : you mean… all this time…

GothicVeggies : …

TuckDaGeek : OH NO YOU SPOIL YOUR SECRET DANNY!!!

SpacePhantom : What?!

SpacePhantom : OH NO!!!!! I ACCIDENTLY TYPED THAT!!!!

Lancer : So you're phantom?!!!

PhantomFan : What?!!! Danny is Phantom?!!!

SpacePhantom : AAAAH…. My parents created a ghost portal and they think it doesn't works so I checked it but I accidently pressed on button and I turned into a half-ghost!!!

Lancer : :O

BeatHimUp : :O

PhantomFan : :OOOO

ValAntiGhost : :OOOOOOOOO

GothicVeggies : :OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

GothicVeggies : …

GothicVeggies : I WON! I am the longest!!! :)

GothicVeggies : back to topic

GothicVeggies : :O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:OOOOOOOOO

TuckDaGeek : DANNY!!! You spoil them again!!!!!

SpacePhantom : What? NOOOO… I typed that! I spoil my secret and now everyone's know that….!!!!

_ValAntiGhost is away : gasped and can't speak_

_ValAntiGhost has logged on_

ValAntiGhost : I can't… believe this…

PhantomFan : me too…

SpacePhantom : You made me spoil that!

_GhostGetterNo1 has logged on_

GhostGetterNo1 : Hi guys!

GhostGetterNo1 : …

GhostGetterNo1 : Why everyone quiet?

TuckDaGeek : DANNY SPOILED HIS SECRET!!!

SpacePhantom : I accidently typed that and I PRESS ENTER!!!!!

GothicVeggies : This is bad!

ValAntiGhost : DANNY IS THE GHOST BOOOOY!!!!! :OOOO

PhantomFan : :OOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!

BeatHimUp : FENTON! Better you not lied!!!

BHUSidekick : aaahhhh Danny is the Phantooom!!!

Star : AAAAAAAAH….

Lancer : I am a teacher but I gasped too :O

_HalfAGirl has logged on_

HalfAGirl : Hi everyone. I am on an internet café.

ValAntiGhost : …

SpacePhantom : …

HalfAGirl : um, guys?

_MasterOfMasters has logged on_

MasterOfMasters : I am ONLINEEEE… hahaha…

MasterOfMasters : oops, sorry…

MasterOfMasters : *scroll up*

MasterOfMasters : HA!!! DANIEL! YOUR SECRET EXPOSED!!!! :DDDD

HalfAGirl : *scroll up*

HalfAGirl : !!!!

HalfAGirl : No…!!! DANNY!!!!

MasterOfMasters : HAHAHAHAAHA… Finally your secret revealed to the world!!!

SpacePhantom : ….

SpacePhantom : actually not…

GothicVeggies : ?

TuckDaGeek : ?

GhostGetterNo1 : ?

MasterOfMasters : ?

MasterOfMasters : What do you mean boy?

HalfAGirl : ?

PhantomFan : …? Not?

BeatHimUp : …???

BHUSidekick : Yes…?

Star : ???

SpacePhantom : well…

TuckDaGeek : What d'you mean, dude?

SpacePhantom : That's…

SpacePhantom : April Fool…? ^^;

PhantomFan : ==''

BeatHimUp : I trought it was real…

Star : Yeah… it quite shocking

BHUSidekick : Nice joke, Fenton!

TuckDaGeek : You got 'em Danny.

HalfAGril : ^_^;;

GhostGetterNo1 : hehe… ^^;

GothicVeggies : Nice…

ValAntiGhost : You got me again, Danny.

PhantomFan : I tricked by a loser??? ==''

Lancer : If that's real, I want to meet you Mr. Fenton…

_Lancer has logged off_

MasterOfMasters : No! No… he is not lied! That's the truth!

SpacePhantom : The truth of April Fool, Plasmius…

SpacePhantom : April Fool… :)

* * *

_Do you like it everyone? ^_^ Review please~_


	7. Chat 7 : Lovebirds fight, CAPSLOCK ON

_Hi all I continue again! Lol, pretty fast eh? Well, I am in mood these days. If not maybe one month un-updated xD Okay. Enjoy~_

------------------

_HalfAGirl has logged on_

HalfAGirl : Looks like I am online first

_ValAntiGhost has logged on_

ValAntiGhost : Anyone online yet? I guess no.

HalfAGirl : Hey!

ValAntiGhost : Oh that's you! Aren't you Phantom's cousin?

HalfAGirl : Uh-um

ValAntiGhost : Why you have an account?

HalfAGirl : you know I am half-ghost right? You saw me!

ValAntiGhost : I going to hunt you if you're trying to be like Phantom

HalfAGirl : uhm…….

_TuckDaGeek has logged on_

TuckDaGeek : Dude, Danny chased again.

ValAntiGhost : Phantom? Fenton?

HalfAGirl : Is he alright?

TuckDaGeek : Dude, I don't know.

_GothicVeggies has logged on_

GothicVeggies : I hate my parents. They force me to wear a girly-dress!

TuckDaGeek : Come on, that's not so bad.

_ValAntiGhost is away : Phantom is here, again. I will get rid of you NOW!!!!_

GothicVeggies : …

TuckDaGeek : …

HalfAGirl : …

TuckDaGeek : You think Danny will be OK?

_MasterOfMasters has logged on_

GothicVeggies : He's online. Again

HalfAGirl : Oh nuuu… :'(((

MasterOfMasters : I guess Daniel not here yet. HA! I am save!

TuckDaGeek : You mean safe

MasterOfMasters : whatever it is.

_ValAntiGhost has logged on_

ValAntiGhost : I missed Phantom again.

ValAntiGhost : But I did it. I got his hair burned :)

ValAntiGhost : Oh, hi Master.

MasterOfMasters : Valerie!

TuckDaGeek : …

HalfAGirl : …

GothicVeggies : …

GothicVeggies : …burned…?

_SpacePhantom has logged on_

SpacePhantom : Oww… my hair. It looks messy

GothicVeggies : Your hair always messy, Danny.

SpacePhantom : I mean this time it's messier…

TuckDaGeek : Valerie really shot you?

ValAntiGhost : I shot Phantom :/ what's with Danny?

SpacePhantom : Um, I hit my door.

ValAntiGhost : lol.

ValAntiGhost : What Tucker mean shot you?

SpacePhantom : mm… he mean, he think you saying love to me.

GothicVeggies : if that really happens I will borrow the boomerang and haunt you Danny x(

ValAntiGhost : lol xD

HalfAGirl : hi Danny!

SpacePhantom : Hi Dani :D

MasterOfMasters : Daniel…

SpacePhantom : PLASMIUS!!! GET AWAY NOW!!!

SpacePhantom : OR I WILL DID THAT AGAIN!!!

GothicVeggies : Turn off the caps, Danny

SpacePhantom : I NOT TURN ON THE CAPS, SAM. I PRESSING SHIFT.

GothicVeggies : lift your finger from it ==''

MasterOfMasters : What's wrong? I'm not do anything wrong.

MasterOfMasters : I am here to chat :D

SpacePhantom : BUT IF YOU PLANNING SOMETHING YOU BETTER LEAVE!!!

SpacePhantom : COZ I WILL UNLEASH MY FURY TO YOU!!!!

GothicVeggies : STOP CAPS DANNY!!!!!!!!!!

HalfAGirl : … A_A

TuckDaGeek : Um,… guys…

ValAntiGhost : …

GothicVeggies : It's Danny! TURN OFF THE CAPS!

SpacePhantom : I SAID I NOT PRESSING IT.

GothicVeggies : lift your finger from shift.

SpacePhantom : I NOT PRESS IT NOW

GothicVeggies : =='' lift it

SpacePhantom : I REALLY NOT PRESS IT

GothicVeggies : Stop caps or I will go there

SpacePhantom : OH. I PRESSED THE CAPS.

SpacePhantom : now it's off

GothicVeggies : =='' better now

TuckDaGeek : …nah, it's better for lovebirds, don't fight.

SpacePhantom : WHO'S THE LOVEBIRDS?!!

GothicVeggies : I am not his girlfriend!!!

GothicVeggies : Your caps ==''

HalfAGirl : …no comment…

MasterOfMasters : agree with you this time. No comments…

ValAntiGhost : no comment…

TuckDaGeek : …

TuckDaGeek : everyone's no comment?!

SpacePhantom : I AM OFF!!!

_SpacePhantom has logged off_

GothicVeggies : I HATE YOU TOO!!!!

_SpacePhantom has logged on_

SpacePhantom : AND DON'T WISH FOR 'NEVER MET WITH ME' AGAIN!!!

_SpacePhantom has logged off_

GothicVeggies : I WILL OFF TOO!

_GothicVeggies has logged off_

TuckDaGeek : wow… really overact?

ValAntiGhost : …I think…

MasterOfMasters : …

HalfAGirl : …

HalfAGirl : No comment :|

MasterOfMasters : No comment :|

TuckDaGeek : I smell trouble. I am off guys!

_TuckDaGeek has logged off_

HalfAGirl : …

ValAntiGhost : …

MasterOfMasters : …

_Lancer has logged on_

_GhostGetterNo1 has logged on_

GhostGetterNo1 : Where's Danny? I think he online before me.

Lancer : That's it. Ms. Fenton. You young peoples addicted to this chat and forgot to study.

GhostGetterNo1 : actually no, Mr. Lancer…

ValAntiGhost : …….well…

HalfAGirl : …

MasterOfMasters : …

MasterOfMasters : :|

MasterOfMasters : :|:|:|:|:|

HalfAGirl : :|:|:|:|:| :|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:| :|:|:|:|:|

ValAntiGhost : …

Lancer : told the others not to forget their lesson.

_Lancer has logged off_

GhostGetterNo1 : So what's happened here?

GhostGetterNo1 : This better not caused by you, plasmius!

MasterOfMasters : Who? Me? I did nothing :|

HalfAGirl : …Danny and Sam fighting because caps lock :|

GhostGetterNo1 : Oh, that brother… I will tell him!

_GhostGetterNo1 is away : hunt Danny with boomerang, once more time._

ValAntiGhost : …actually I not really understand…

HalfAGirl : …

HalfAGirl : Oh, I already online this long.

HalfAGirl : I not have any more money. I think I am off.

_HalfAGirl has logged off_

ValAntiGhost : …

_ValAntiGhost is away : chasing ghost boy who just appear, again. (And looks like, this time Jazz is helping me. I don't know what's the boomerang for but it chasing Phantom)_

MasterOfMasters : …

MasterOfMasters : …….

MasterOfMasters : anyone wants fruitloops…?

* * *

Random idea come trough my mind. Lol xD

Review please? :3333


	8. Chat 8 : Don't mess with the lovebirds!

_Wow, review increase and thanks to everyone who favs this! xD_

_thanks everyone! New chat~_

* * *

_TuckDaGeek has logged on_

_SpacePhantom has logged on_

_GothicVeggies has logged on_

SpacePhantom : …

GothicVeggies : …

TuckDaGeek : …

TuckDaGeek : so…

TuckDaGeek : …still fight?

SpacePhantom : …

GothicVeggies : …

TuckDaGeek : Sorry. :|

SpacePhantom : …

TuckDaGeek : Why you guys fight just because caps lock?!

GothicVeggies : ask him, I hate him.

SpacePhantom : Who said you love me?

TuckDaGeek : me :)

GothicVeggies : -_-

TuckDaGeek : Sorry.

_GhostGetterNo1 has logged on_

GhostGetterNo1 : hi all :D

TuckDaGeek : …

GothicVeggies : …

SpacePhantom : …

GhostGetterNo1 : still fight?

TuckDaGeek : ask them yourself.

GhostGetterNo1 : Ohhh come on Danny :( what we talked yesterday?!!!

SpacePhantom : Okay ==''

SpacePhantom : I'm sorry and I won't do that again.

GothicVeggies: Why you not say sorry to me at school?

GothicVeggies : Why you say it HERE?!

SpacePhantom : …

GhostGetterNo1 : say sorry to Sam until she forgive you!

SpacePhantom : Please forgive me Sam…

GothicVeggies : …

_SpacePhantom is away : going to Sam's house and not going to leave, until she forgive me_

GothicVeggies : I don't believe he really did that.

TuckDaGeek : Maybe he really did that?

GhostGetterNo1 : If he not I will use boomerang again.

GothicVeggies : oh…

_GothicVeggies is away : he really did that OwO (yay!!!_

_ValAntiGhost has logged on_

ValAntiGhost : hi everyone.

TuckDaGeek : hi.

GhostGetterNo1 : hi.

ValAntiGhost : Why Danny and Sam away?

TuckDaGeek : You know them…

GhostGetterNo1 : lovebirds are back :)

ValAntiGhost : ???

ValAntiGhost : Who?

TuckDaGeek : Danny and Sam :)

ValAntiGhost : oh. Hahahaha… so they're pairings now?

TuckDaGeek : I don't know :)

GhostGetterNo1 : Just wait what gonna happen…

TuckDaGeek : haha, right.

_BeatHimUp has logged on_

BeatHimUp : Why losers fill this place again?

BeatHimUp : They're everywhere.

TuckDaGeek : What?

GhostGetterNo1 : you're saying that just like you're not a loser

BeatHimUp : I am not :)

TuckDaGeek : …no comment…

ValAntiGhost : !!!

TuckDaGeek : What's wrong Val?

ValAntiGhost : I can't believe what I just see!!!

GhostGetterNo1 : What is that?!!

ValAntiGhost : GHOST BOY GOT SAM :OOOOOOOOOO

TuckDaGeek : y? then?

ValAntiGhost : He fly with her! He kidnap her!!! I must save her!!!

_ValAntiGhost is away : saving Sam from the Ghost Boy_

GhostGetterNo1 : oh, no! Danny's on danger!

GhostGetterNo1 : Valerie don't annoy the lovebirds!!!!!

_GhostGetterNo1 is away : stop Valerie from annoying lovebirds_

BeatHimUp : What? The loser dating with Phantom? I feel jealous

TuckDaGeek : you're male :|

BeatHimUp : SHUT UP you geek!

TuckDaGeek : What's wrong with geek?!!

_MasterOfMasters has logged on_

MasterOfMasters : REGARDS. Everyone :)

TuckDaGeek : ..

BeatHimUp : …

MasterOfMasters : …

MasterOfMasters : really? Where did everyone go?

TuckDaGeek : Uh… dude, you're online every day?

MasterOfMasters : no complain. I online everyday except if Daniel destroy my computer, again.

MasterOfMasters : I need to buy a new one

BeatHimUp : uhhh…

BeatHimUp : What do you mean, sir?

MasterOfMasters : nevermind. Anyone want fruitloops?

MasterOfMasters : It tasted good when yesterday I tried it.

MasterOfMasters : I'm eating it now :)

TuckDaGeek : ew…

MasterOfMasters: What?

TuckDaGeek : Uh, nothing…

_GhostGetterNo1 has logged on_

GhostGetterNo1 : I am back :)

_SpacePhantom has logged on_

SpacePhantom : that's the shortest date, ever.

TuckDaGeek : so you're dating?

SpacePhantom : NO…!!!

GhostGetterNo1 : they did but Valerie annoy 'em

SpacePhantom : don't tell it to everyone!!!! ==''

BeatHimUp : get away, Fenton!

BeatHimUp : and you're not Phantom

BeatHimUp : so get away!

SpacePhantom : Why should I?

MasterOfMasters : uh, Daniel. Don't get angry. If you're angry I can't eat my fruitloops.

SpacePhantom : you ate fruitloops??? O.o

_GothicVeggies has logged on_

_ValAntiGhost has logged on_

GothicVeggies : Valerie really mess it up

SpacePhantom : yeah…

ValAntiGhost : What? I just try to save you from Phantom! And where's Danny? He not come to you.

GothicVeggies : He came

GothicVeggies : …

GothicVeggies : well, he is not

GothicVeggies : But I already forgive him :)

SpacePhantom : thanks, Sam :)

TuckDaGeek : awww, I feel jealous to you two, lovebirds

SpacePhantom : WHO'S LOVEBIRDS?!!!

GothicVeggies : Danny, don't start the another one ==''

SpacePhantom : yeah, sorry.

MasterOfMasters : I really feel jealous for this. I not have a wife :|

BeatHimUp : This is ridiculous! I am off!

_BeatHimUp has logged off_

MasterOfMasters : Jack got my Maddie :|

SpacePhantom : stay away from my mother, Plasmous ==''

GhostGetterNo1 : she's our mother ==''

MasterOfMasters : you mis-spell it again. _Plasmius_

SpacePhantom : whatever…

ValAntiGhost : I not catch this…

TuckDaGeek : Me too. Just wait until Danny broke Master's comp again

ValAntiGhost : You mean he did it? When? How?

TuckDaGeek : I don't know and I don't wanna know…

GothicVeggies : Threw up, Tuck.

TuckDaGeek : I know…

GhostGetterNo1 : so, guys…

MasterOfMasters : I really feel jealous to you, really Daniel.

SpacePhantom : say it again and I will dash to your home.

MasterOfMasters : NO. I mean it's REALLY… I REALLY jealous! I want lovebirds.

SpacePhantom : that's it.

_SpacePhantom is away : Plasmius want a lovebird then I will give you one._

TuckDaGeek : you spelled right this time Danny.

GhostGetterNo1 : here goes…

GothicVeggies : again…

ValAntiGhost : ???

MasterOfMasters : Ohhh no… he's here! Wait wait wait, how I can finish my fruitloops?!

_MasterOfMasters is away : saving my fruitloops from Daniel's attacks._

ValAntiGhost : ???

ValAntiGhost : you're okay master?

GhostGetterNo1 : I'm sure he is. I am off guys.

_GhostGetterNo1 has logged off_

GothicVeggies : me too. I will wait Danny's news at school.

_GothicVeggies has logged off_

TuckDaGeek : I guess me too

_TuckDaGeek has logged off_

ValAntiGhost : ?!?!?!?!?!!!!!

_MasterOfMasters has logged on_

MasterOfMasters : Damn it.

ValAntiGhost : What's it Master? A ghost attacking you?

MasterOfMasters : yes.

ValAntiGhost : What he did to you? Did you get hurt?

MasterOfMasters : No. I am fine!

ValAntiGhost : Your computer damaged?

MasterOfMasters : No. If yes how I can online?

ValAntiGhost : So what he did?

MasterOfMasters : He ask me what I am eating and he took away my fruitloops. I really miss my fruitloops. Looks like I will buy another box.

ValAntiGhost : wow…

* * *

_Like it? Hate it? Review it :) please~~~~ thanks ^_^_


	9. Chat 9 : Phantom Fan Club

_*take a look at reviews* OMG! Just one night and now it's 14?!! Thanks everyone for like my chatroom fic ^^; well, this is my 1__st__ one. I am really happy!_

_Important note I will back to school soon(about Tuesday) so I not going to update that fast. I am sorry. But enjoy this new chapter~_

* * *

_SpacePhantom has logged on_

_GothicVeggies has logged on_

SpacePhantom : :D I got fruitloops!

GothicVeggies : Oh yea?

SpacePhantom : Uncle Vlad gave me yesterday ^_^

_MasterOfMasters has logged on_

MasterOfMasters : *scroll up*

MasterOfMasters : You took it from me!

MasterOfMasters : I want my fruitloops back!!!!

SpacePhantom : But I already ate 'em :|

GothicVeggies : Don't turn into cannibal, Danny

GothicVeggies : Just because stupid fruitloops ==''

MasterOfMasters : It's not stupid!!!

MasterOfMasters : am I stupid? :/

SpacePhantom : Yes you are :)

MasterOfMasters : ==''

SpacePhantom : You got any fruitloops, uncie Vlad? :)

MasterOfMasters : =='' sugar cookies…

_ValAntiGhost has logged on_

GothicVeggies : she really like to online :/

SpacePhantom : yeah

ValAntiGhost : What's with it?

GothicVeggies : BTW, why Tucker is offline?

GothicVeggies : he's always online.

SpacePhantom : I don't know. Maybe his parents took away his comics again…

SpacePhantom : he is crying all day long and not online :)

SpacePhantom : …just maybe ^^;

_BHUSidekick has logged on_

_Star has logged on_

GothicVeggies : The two always online at the same time :/

SpacePhantom : lovebirds always together

ValAntiGhost : Like you and Sam?

SpacePhantom : NO!

GothicVeggies : NO!

MasterOfMasters : I am jealous =='' again…

SpacePhantom : you have fruitloops, uncie?

MasterOfMasters : I will buy one, soon ==''

BHUSidekick : You eat fruitloops???

Star : he is crazy!

MasterOfMasters : I am not crazy!

MasterOfMasters : do you think I am crazy? :/

SpacePhantom : ask yourself :)

_BeatHimUp has logged on_

_PhantomFan has logged on_

GothicVeggies : I am eating veggies. They're better.

BeatHimUp : reminds me when Phantom said 'Eat your vegetables'

BeatHimUp : he smiled to me :)

PhantomFan : What?! To me!

SpacePhantom : :)

BeatHimUp : Why you're smiling, Fenton?!! :(

ValAntiGhost : Why everyone like Phantom!?!?!?!?! :(

MasterOfMasters : Why nobody like me?!?!?!! :(((((

ValAntiGhost : I like you, Master.

MasterOfMasters : I not asking you.

ValAntiGhost : Oh…?

Star : Phantom is really cool :)

SpacePhantom : Thanks :)

PhantomFan : We're not talking about you!

BeatHimUp : Hey I got idea let's make a PhantomFanClub tomorrow!

PhantomFan : I will lead it :)

BeatHimUp : No, ME!

ValAntiGhost : then I will make Anti-Phantom club =='' who's with me?

SpacePhantom : …

GothicVeggies : …

SpacePhantom : I'm thinking to join the PhantomFanClub…

GothicVeggies : me too…

BeatHimUp : dream on, Fenton!

ValAntiGhost : WHY everyone LOVE HIM?!!!!!!

MasterOfMasters : I will join your club Val…

SpacePhantom : ==''

BHUSidekick : I will join PFC(PhantomFanClub) :)

Star : me too :)

MasterOfMasters : I will promote AP(Anti-Phantom) via TV, don't worry :)

ValAntiGhost : Thank you Master!

SpacePhantom : AP is Anti-Pokemon :|

GothicVeggies : And AAP is Anti-Anti Pokemon :|

PhantomFan : Will we make Anti-Anti Phantom too?

BeatHimUp : I will lead that one! :)

PhantomFan : No, I will!

BeatHimUp : you already lead PFC!!!

SpacePhantom : :) so many fans

PhantomFan : But not your Fan!!!

_GhostGetterNo1 has logged on_

GhostGetterNo1 : Hi all :D

PhantomFan : Who will join PFC and AAP?!!

BeatHimUp : me! Duh…

Star : me!

BHUSidekick : me!

SpacePhantom : I will :)

BeatHimUp : Not asking you, FENTON…

GothicVeggies : but we're fan of him too.

SpacePhantom : :|… uhhhh….

GhostGetterNo1 : ???

GhostGetterNo1 : PFC and AAP?

GhostGetterNo1 : Anti-Anti Pokemon?

BeatHimUp : Pokemon Fan Club and Anti-Anti Pokemon

BeatHimUp : Hey what I'm thinking?!!! Phantom Fan Club and Anti-Anti Phantom

GhostGetterNo1 : Oh :D can I lead that?! That will be official fanclub

PhantomFan : I am the leader!

BeatHimUp : No, ME!

PhantomFan : and why it will be official if you lead that?

GhostGetterNo1 : cuz I know him ;)

PhantomFan : really O.O''

BeatHimUp : You're not lying?!!! O.O''

GhostGetterNo1 : I am not!

SpacePhantom : =='' go ahead Jazz. Don't spoil my secret

BeatHimUp : I don't want to know your secret!!!

PhantomFan : Who want to hear that!?!

ValAntiGhost : Jazz, Danny you both children of ghost hunter!!! Why you two like him?!!

ValAntiGhost : don't tell me they're overshadowed :OOOOO

GothicVeggies : impossible ==''

MasterOfMasters : I will promote Anti-Phantom on TV.

PhantomFan : I will put posters everywhere!!!

BeatHimUp : Me too!

MasterOfMasters : I will destroy all of your posters…

GhostGetterNo1 : Can I make the posters and Danny will share it to everyone?

SpacePhantom : =='' Jazz…

BeatHimUp : What?!! Why must Fenton?!!!

GhostGetterNo1 : coz we are official fans!!! :D

PhantomFan : I am official too!

Star : me too!

GothicVeggies : you're not going to understand the difference :)

SpacePhantom : Jazz, Tucker, Sam, and my cousin Dani are official fans :)

BeatHimUp : What makes 'em official?!!!!

SpacePhantom : cuz I said so.

BeatHimUp : WHO ARE YOU?! You're just Fenton!

GothicVeggies : reminds me, where's Dani?

SpacePhantom : Maybe she ran out of money?

GhostGetterNo1 : I'm printing the posters now. Danny can you come to my room now?

SpacePhantom : Why must me?!

GhostGetterNo1 : If not I will use boomerang!

SpacePhantom : kay kay kaaaay

_SpacePhantom is away : posters… here we go posters…_

_GhostGetterNo1 is away : printing posters_

_Lancer has logged on_

Lancer : Everyone is online…

MasterOfMasters : I'm contact TV channels now!

ValAntiGhost : :D

_MasterOfMasters is away : promote AP_

PhantomFan : OUR CLUB WAY BETTER THAN YOURS!!! :(

ValAntiGhost : no! We are! Ghost are damn frustrating!

Lancer : what club if I allowed to know?

Lancer : better it's a nice club

ValAntiGhost : of course it's nice sir! Anti-Phantom club! Phantom will stay away!

PhantomFan : Phantom is our hero! He is nice! PhantomFanClub and Anti-Anti Phantom is nice!

ValAntiGhost : Ghosts are bad!

PhantomFan : Phantom not!

BeatHimUp : Phantom is not!

BHUSidekick : Phantom nice!

Star : He is!

GothicVeggies : =='' here goes

ValAntiGhost : BAD

PhantomFan : GOOD

ValAntiGhost : BAD

PhantomFan : GOOD

ValAntiGhost : BAD

GothicVeggies : Can you guys turn off the caps?!!!!

PhantomFan : GOOD

PhantomFan : sorry

PhantomFan : he is nice!

ValAntiGhost : he is not!

Lancer : I confuse :|

GothicVeggies : Me too…

ValAntiGhost : ???

ValAntiGhost : Papers fell from the sky. What's this?

ValAntiGhost : What the---?!?!!!! PFC and AAP?!?!!?!

PhantomFan : The posters. Weird. I think Fenton will share the papers.

PhantomFan : I will see from my window.

PhantomFan : OMG!!! Phantom share the papers!!!!

BeatHimUp : what? What?!!!

_BeatHimUp is away : going outside_

PhantomFan : We won, Val! Phantom share the papers himself :)

ValAntiGhost : I will get rid of him now!

_ValAntiGhost is away : get away Phantom!_

GothicVeggies : oh no. I going to help him.

_GothicVeggies is away : help Danny_

BHUSidekick : nooo don't do that to Phantom!

Star : I'm with you!

PhantomFan : Why she always hate Phantom?!!!

_BHUSidekick is away : help Phantom_

_Star is away : help Kwan to help Phantom_

_PhantomFan is away : help my love! (Phantom)_

_TuckDaGeek has logged on_

TuckDaGeek : T^T my parents took my comics

Lancer : good for you.

TuckDaGeek : Mr. Lancer? O.O

TuckDaGeek : Where's everyone?!

Lancer : ask your friend.

_Lancer has logged off_

TuckDaGeek : …*scroll up*

TuckDaGeek : Why there's no tech club?!!!

* * *

_Right, enjoy all :)_


	10. Chat 10 : A Missing Fenton

_No comments? :( I will wait 3 but before that I got an idea. So,… I think I will put it?_

* * *

_GothicVeggies has logged on_

_TuckDaGeek has logged on_

GothicVeggies : That was cool.

TuckDaGeek : What you said cool?!

GothicVeggies : The club fighting at the school.

TuckDaGeek : And nobody joined my club!? Tech are great!

GothicVeggies : I am a member of PFC and AAP :)

TuckDaGeek : Why nobody joined mine?!

GothicVeggies : relax, AP club also got a same reaction.

TuckDaGeek : but they have members! At least Vlad, Valerie, Danny's parents, and other ghost hunters. If mine, just me! And a few nerds.

GothicVeggies : Anyway, the mascot of the club, Danny. Where is he?

TuckDaGeek : I don't know. He's even not came to school today.

GothicVeggies : and he is not online.

_PhantomFan has logged on_

_BeatHimUp has logged on_

_BHUSidekick has logged on_

_Star has logged on_

_ValAntiGhost has logged on_

PhantomFan : EPIC WIN!!!! :D

BeatHimUp : Phantom FanClub and Anti-Anti Phantom rocks!

ValAntiGhost : No! We are! We will get more members, just wait.

Star : Phantom will win!

ValAntiGhost : no he is not going to!

BeatHimUp : we're accepting losers too. To make more members.

GothicVeggies : whatever, but I am a proud member of PFC and AAP.

TuckDaGeek : why nobody joined mine?!!!

TuckDaGeek : I just got 5 members!

BeatHimUp : You're joining our club or not, Geek?!

TuckDaGeek : I am joining. But you must join mine.

BeatHimUp : NO!

BeatHimUp : Anyway, where's Fenton?!

BHUSidekick : I not see him today.

PhantomFan : he wants to join us yesterday. Weird. Now he's gone.

PhantomFan : I will let him joining, just to make more members.

PhantomFan : hey you goth girl, you're his BF do you know where is he?!

GothicVeggies : I am not his girlfriend!

GothicVeggies : I not see him too.

TuckDaGeek : neither me.

_MasterOfMasters has logged on_

MasterOfMasters : why people like Phantom?!

ValAntiGhost : I don't know, master. Maybe they're brainwashed.

PhantomFan : You're the one who brainwashed.

BHUSidekick : yeah! He is cool!

MasterOfMasters : speaking of it, where's Daniel?

BeatHimUp : I don't know. WHERE'S FENTON?!!!! I want him to join my club to increase members!!!

Phantom : It's my club not yours!

TuckDaGeek : wew, people really miss him now :|

ValAntiGhost : That reminds me, I not yet see Phantom today. He always fly around this town.

BeatHimUp : I don't know.

PhantomFan : maybe he is hiding from his fans?

BeatHimUp : WHERE'S FENTON ANYWAY!?!?!?!

GothicVeggies : caps lock on, again…

_GhostGetterNo1 has logged on_

TuckDaGeek : here comes his sister. Ask her.

GhostGetterNo1 : hi everyone.

GhostGetterNo1 : ask what?

ValAntiGhost : we're wondering why Danny not come to school today.

GothicVeggies : and he's offline. Too.

GhostGetterNo1 : He's sick. His body is warm and he can't go to school.

GhostGetterNo1 : I also told him not to fighting ghost and open computer.

ValAntiGhost : Danny fight ghost?

GhostGetterNo1 : Um, I mean… I told him not to help his parents to catch ghosts today.

ValAntiGhost : oh.

MasterOfMasters : Daniel is away, I am save :)

BeatHimUp : better he is better soon so he can join our club!

PhantomFan : yeah!

GhostGetterNo1 : hello? You're not God who can change everything!

ValAntiGhost : no, Pollina, he will join our club! Right Master?

MasterOfMasters : uh… yeah :|

MasterOfMasters : I'm not thinking he will…

PhantomFan : it's Paulina to you!!!

GothicVeggies : is he all right now?

GhostGetterNo1 : He is fine this far. At least he stay on his bed and not doing anything else.

_SpacePhantom has logged on_

GhostGetterNo1 : I just told him to! And now why you're online?!

SpacePhantom : I am bored and I'm fine now, Jazz!

GothicVeggies : Danny!!

TuckDaGeek : dude, I can imagine if I'm sick and I'm not allowed to touch my PDA…

BeatHimUp : FEEEENTOOOOOON!!!!!

GothicVeggies : the caps, again…

SpacePhantom : I'm not a geek, Tuck.

PhantomFan : so you will join our club?

SpacePhantom : what? Oh. I will :)

BeatHimUp : HA! We got new member and you not!

ValAntiGhost : Just wait until we win!

PhantomFan : That will be NEVER :)

BHUSidekick : oh, oh… I think I just going to say that.

Star : Beat her, Paulina.

TuckDaGeek : really! Why nobody joined mineeee?!

SpacePhantom : what club is it, Tuck?

TuckDaGeek : It's Tech-Club.

SpacePhantom : I think I will join since I like a few tech. Like my parents' ghost portal, fenton thermos, and this computer(I can chat, and I think I am addicted)

GothicVeggies : let's see… yeah. Computer and Laptop! I think I'm joining.

GhostGetterNo1 : I will join too since I love the boomerang :)

SpacePhantom : ==''

ValAntiGhost : I will joining, I love the ghost-hunting stuff

MasterOfMasters : so do I

PhantomFan : I guess I will join since I like chatting, sigh…

BeatHimUp : I will join.

BHUSidekick : me too…

Star : me too :)

TuckDaGeek : wow. My club is famous! xD

SpacePhantom : weird. I thinking to start a fruitloops club.

MasterOfMasters : count me in! I love them!

GothicVeggies : don't be cannibalism, Danny ==''

SpacePhantom : I just kidding ^^;

MasterOfMasters : aw…

PhantomFan : you're a weird old man. You use 'aw'?

MasterOfMasters : What's wrong with it?

ValAntiGhost : Let's back to the club topic.

_Lancer has logged on_

PhantomFan : …

ValAntiGhost : …

BeatHimUp : …

BHUSidekick : …

GothicVeggies : …

TuckDaGeek : …

MasterOfMasters : …

GhostGetterNo1 : …

Lancer : Mr. Fenton, why you're absent today?

SpacePhantom : I was sick, sir…

Lancer : why you're online now?

SpacePhantom : I'm better now, sir…

GhostGetterNo1 : Danny, get back to the bed, NOW! ==''

Lancer : Why everyone's quiet? Don't fight, I am out.

_Lancer has logged off_

PhantomFan : wew, that was scary…

BeatHimUp : we're almost fighting again…

MasterOfMasters : what? With fruitloops?

GothicVeggies : you're really addicted with fruitloops

MasterOfMasters : I am not! I am more addicted with Maddie :|

TuckDaGeek : I am addicted with techs :)

GhostGetterNo1 : Stay away from our mom!

MasterOfMasters : What's with it?

SpacePhantom : bnmltyopu

GhostGetterNo1 : Danny. Don't type randomly again!

MasterOfMasters : Your father took my love, if not because him I will be your father!

GhostGetterNo1 : You'll never be!

PhantomFan : sigh, I wonder if Phantom got parents?

BeatHimUp : me too.

MasterOfMasters : why you don't want?

GothicVeggies : Danny! He start it again! Go get him!

GhostGetterNo1 : yeah!

BHUSidekick : ???

Star : ???

ValAntiGhost : ???

TuckDaGeek : …

TuckDaGeek : dude, he saying that again, why you're just quiet?

TuckDaGeek : Danny?

GothicVeggies : Danny?

GothicVeggies : Danny are you there? Answer me?

PhantomFan : don't mess with the lovebirds.

GothicVeggies : OH YOU! QUIET!

PhantomFan : You got your caps on this time.

GothicVeggies : I turned it off.

GothicVeggies : Danny…?

TuckDaGeek : dude, this is not funny.

MasterOfMasters : I feel something…

GhostGetterNo1 : better I check Danny's room.

_GhostGetterNo1 is away : checking Danny_

MasterOfMasters : …

BeatHimUp : …

TuckDaGeek : …

GothicVeggies : …

TuckDaGeek : I don't understand what's going on?!

TuckDaGeek : he is so temper, he will angry if Vlad said that!

MasterOfMasters : Oh, shut you.

GothicVeggies : I have a bad feeling…

Star : no comment…

BHUSidekick : yeah, me too. No comment…

GothicVeggies : I wish he is okay…

SpacePhantom : Hey all, this is Jazz. I am in Danny's room now. Sorry he can't respond right now. He is unconscious on the keyboard and now his temperature really hot.

GothicVeggies : WHAT?!!! O.O'' so that's why!!!

TuckDaGeek : dude, he really force himself to online.

SpacePhantom : yeah I know. I will turn off his comp now and take care of him. Bye!

_SpacePhantom has logged off_

GothicVeggies : better I visit him. You come Tuck?

TuckDaGeek : what? I don't want to mess the lovebirds

GothicVeggies : Tuck…!

TuckDaGeek : guess I will go.

TuckDaGeek : Hang on there, DANNY!

_TuckDaGeek has logged off_

_GothicVeggies has logged off_

ValAntiGhost : I really wonder why today is chat theme about Danny?

BeatHimUp : no! We're gonna talking about the clubs! NOW!!!

PhantomFan : well, I think I will start the fight between PFC and AP. Again.

MasterOfMasters : I am not joining. I will eat my fruitloops. I am counting on you Valerie!

_MasterOfMasters has logged off_

ValAntiGhost : uh…

Star : let's start the fight!

BHUSidekick : Chat fight!

BeatHimUp : ready?

PhantomFan : 3

PhantomFan : 2

BeatHimUp : 1!

PhantomFan : 1!!!!

_Lancer has logged on_

Lancer : I just done with the today's test correction.

Lancer : *scrolls up* what fight you going to make?! You will meet me tomorrow!

PhantomFan : …

BeatHimUp : uh…

Star : uhm…

BHUSidekick : …

ValAntiGhost : …

PhantomFan : That's it! We're not connected with this, byeeee!

_PhantomFan has logged off_

_Star has logged off_

_BeatHimUp has logged off_

_BHUSidekick has logged off_

Lancer : Ms. Grey…?

ValAntiGhost : actually I'm just passing by. Bye…

_ValAntiGhost has logged off_

Lancer : I wonder what clubs they're talking about?

Lancer : better not a club called 'Anti-Lancer'

Lancer : well, I'm going to get my fruitloops.

_Lancer has logged off_

* * *

_Yay fruitloops randomness xD Danny is sick, wish he can fine soon :) Review please ^_^_

_BTW : Woot 10 chap 8D (what a long chat fic?)_


	11. Chat 11 : FentonPhantom Disappearence

_20 reviews wew :3 Okay, here we go~_

* * *

_GothicVeggies has logged on_

_TuckDaGeek has logged on_

GothicVeggies : PFC! PFC! PFC!

TuckDaGeek : PFC rocks today xD

TuckDaGeek : and my club get moar members :)

GothicVeggies : yeah. I wish Danny can saw that.

TuckDaGeek : geez he know. Jazz will told him about the PFC.

GothicVeggies : I said. SAW not KNOW.

GothicVeggies : I wish he is fine soon.

_MasterOfMasters has logged on_

MasterOfMasters : EPIC FAIL… T^T

GothicVeggies : :) we won Vlad

MasterOfMasters : NO we shall rule next time.

TuckDaGeek : not that easy, dude. My club rocks :)

TuckDaGeek : I am the proud owner of Tech-Club and a proud member of PFC and AAP.

MasterOfMasters : =='' Anti-Phantom is better all the way…

TuckDaGeek : NOT!!!

GothicVeggies : NOT!!!

_ValAntiGhost has logged on_

GothicVeggies : here it comes..

ValAntiGhost : Anti-Phantom is rules :)

GothicVeggies : It's not!

_PhantomFan has logged on_

_BeatHimUp has logged on_

_Star has logged on_

_BHUSidekick has logged on_

TuckDaGeek : I think they're online in a same internet café. They always online together.

BeatHimUp : CORRECT. And no more Anti-Phantoms.

ValAntiGhost : We're way better than yours.

PhantomFan : is not!

Star : Can we have a normal chat without speaking about club?

BHUSidekick : yeah. It quite boring.

GothicVeggies : I don't know what to talk about but I like it anything. At least don't talk about meats.

TuckDaGeek : I LOVE MEATS.

GothicVeggies : And you got your caps on, Tuck.

TuckDaGeek : sorry.

PhantomFan : OH YEA. Then we will talk about what?

BeatHimUp : Fenton is away and I not see Phantom again!

_GhostGetterNo1 has logged on_

GhostGetterNo1 : hi guys!

GothicVeggies : hi Jazz!

GhostGetterNo1 : :) how's it going?

PhantomFan : Let's talk about Phantom now?

ValAntiGhost : No! He is suck!

PhantomFan : he is not!

ValAntiGhost : I wonder why Jazz and Danny like him trough they're ghost hunter's children!!!

ValAntiGhost : I really not understand!

GhostGetterNo1 : I like Phantom, just like I like my brother. And it will never changed :)

BeatHimUp : Oh yea where's that FENTON anyway!?! He must do attack with us!

BeatHimUp : Attack to AP!!!

BeatHimUp : Why Phantom is gone BTW?

TuckDaGeek : wow. They don't know they're talking about a same person.

GothicVeggies : don't spoil it Tuck.

GothicVeggies : Oh yea Jazz. How's Danny?

GhostGetterNo1 : Well, he is fine now. If this time he touch his computer again I will use the boomerang instead. And tie him on his bed.

TuckDaGeek : wow. Glad I not have a sister like that.

PhantomFan : Phantom disappear just like that. Where is heee???? T^T

ValAntiGhost : he is scared by Anti-Phantom.

PhantomFan : He is NOT! ==''

GhostGetterNo1 : Mom and Dad joined Anti-Phantom. They demo-ing like crazy.

GothicVeggies : you're right. They just passed my house. They're shouting 'Go away PHANTOM' and other things, make my ear in pain.

TuckDaGeek : you're right, dude. Now they're outside my house. My ears painted in horror!

PhantomFan : AAAACKKK… I hate it I hate it turn off that sounds! Some weird ghost hunters are outside my house!

_HalfAGirl has logged on_

HalfAGirl : Hi all :D

HalfAGirl : I saw that Phantom FanClub. I would like to join ^.^

PhantomFan : I don't know you. Anyway you're accepted.

HalfAGirl : oh I am Danny's cousin :)

BeatHimUp : You're his cousin?! Go away!!!

HalfAGirl : what's wrong with it?

HalfAGirl : Anyway, where's Danny?

GhostGetterNo1 : he's sick…

HalfAGirl : Oh nuuu :O I wish he's fine soon

HalfAGirl : :'(

PhantomFan : We got new members. I really wish Phantom know the fanclub getting popular.

GhostGetterNo1 : I will tell him

PhantomFan : What? You know Phantom? :O

GhostGetterNo1 : um, I mean, I will tell Danny Dani is wishing he is fine soon.

PhantomFan : oh =='' don't mix the things up.

PhantomFan : it's confusing.

MasterOfMasters : Don't mix the things up but better for fruitloops :)

GothicVeggies : ew, he still eat that thing.

TuckDaGeek : THREW UP!!! :O

GothicVeggies : and turn off your caps!

_TuckDaGeek is away : threw up!_

_TuckDaGeek has logged on_

MasterOfMasters : What? I just saying fruitloops are nice!

_TuckDaGeek is away : threw up- again_

_GothicVeggies is away : threw up too_

GhostGetterNo1 : ew, better I check Danny…

_GhostGetterNo1 has logged off_

_TuckDaGeek has logged on_

_GothicVeggies has logged on_

TuckDaGeek : you know? It looks like you're saying you eat people.

GothicVeggies : I don't want to listen the rest. I will off.

_GothicVeggies has logged off_

TuckDaGeek : hey it's not fair! Wait!

_TuckDaGeek has logged off_

HalfAGirl : …

PhantomFan : Let's talk about Phantom now.

BeatHimUp : Yeah!!!

MasterOfMasters : uh… I am not joining.

_MasterOfMasters has logged off_

ValAntiGhost : sigh, me too.

_ValAntiGhost has logged off_

HalfAGirl : So want to talk about what?

PhantomFan : Anything about Phantom.

HalfAGirl : you mean Danny?

BeatHimUp : Danny Phantom, NOT FENTON.

HalfAGirl : Okay.

HalfAGirl : that's both same to me xD

PhantomFan : so what you guys think why he is disappear right now?

Star : I don't know.

BHUSidekick : Maybe sick?

BeatHimUp : THAT'S NOT! Fenton is sick and he is not Phantom.

HalfAGirl : Um, I think I'm agree with BHUSidekick. Maybe he is ^^;

Star : I wonder if ghost can get sick :-/

PhantomFan : Can a ghost get sick?

BeatHimUp : Maybe?

HalfAGirl : Of course they can. Human can sick, so ghost can sick, I think :/

BHUSidekick : :| I feel something weird…

BeatHimUp : That's weird if FENTON and PHANTOM sick in a same time! Then they will fine in a same time too?

HalfAGirl : lol.

PhantomFan : I really wish I can be Phantom's GF.

HalfAGirl : maybe he already got one :/

PhantomFan : who's the girl if there is one?! I never see him with anyone else.

Star : me too.

PhantomFan : I will be jealous :|

BeatHimUp : me too :|

HalfAGirl : aren't you a boy?

BeatHimUp : oh, screw up. How old are you new-member?!

HalfAGirl : 12 :|

BeatHimUp : great =='' a kid inside this chat.

HalfAGirl : I am not a kid! I am going teen!

PhantomFan : Teenagers are 13 and up. You think who are you? You're just Fenton's cousin!

HalfAGirl : I AM NOT JUST A GIRL!

PhantomFan : you turn your caps on…

HalfAGirl : I TOLD YOU I AM DIFFERENT WITH ANOTHER GIRL!!!

PhantomFan : tell us. What is it?

BeatHimUp : hell, yeah…

Star : Tell us what make you different so we can accept you.

BHUSidekick : yeah. What they said…. :|

HalfAGirl : …

HalfAGirl : …um…

PhantomFan : What's wrong? You going to say you're the biggest Phantom Fan? Ha! Not! I am the biggest fan.

HalfAGirl : I met him.

Star : What?!

BHUSidekick : You're kidding me.

HalfAGirl : more than it, I know him and I know him MORE than you guys.

PhantomFan : really?! Stop daydreaming.

HalfAGirl : even I looks like him.

PhantomFan : dream on. Even we never see you.

BeatHimUp : yeah…

HalfAGirl : uh…. :|

BeatHimUp : what's wrong? You little Fenton's cousin…

HalfAGirl : you guys mean! I am offline! I will tell Danny!!!!

_HalfAGirl has logged off_

PhantomFan : tell Danny? :| what she's talking about?

BeatHimUp : that Fenton can't do anything :|

Star : What she gonna do? Tell Danny. Even Danny can't beat Dash.

BHUSidekick : oh, I don't know. But maybe she mean tell Danny Phantom not the Fenton and Phantom will angry to us?

PhantomFan : …

BeatHimUp : …

Star : …

PhantomFan : maybe she's right!!! O.o'' Maybe she know Phantom!

BeatHimUp : Oh no!!! Phantom will angry to all of us!!!

Star : but what if Danny she mean is Fenton?

BHUSidekick : this confusing me.

PhantomFan : I don't think she know Phantom. She will ask Fenton probably.

BeatHimUp : then I will beat Fenton.

Star : It's getting stange so it's Fenton or Phantom?

Star : I am off!

_Star has logged off_

BHUSidekick : Oh, wait, Star!

_BHUSidekick has logged off_

PhantomFan : Then I guess me too.

_PhantomFan has logged off_

BeatHimUp : hey all… wait!

_BeatHimUp has logged off_

_Lancer has logged on_

Lancer : young people keep it on mind. Don't fight.

Lancer : weird. I think this chatroom is full.

Lancer : I don't care. I will get my another bowl of fruitloops.

_Lancer has logged off_

* * *

_Tomorrow I will back to school. So I can't update like everyday. Sorry guys, But review please to make me in mood updating :) At least 5 more reviews will cheer me up ^_^_

_See ya~_


	12. Chat 12 : Group Fight All Time

_25 reviews :3 sweet ^_^ thanks guys! I make the update before I back to school tomorrow(I was wrong when I said it was today, it was tomorrow! xD I mistaken the date. Lol) So now I will continue up and tom I will go to school. So I can't update that fast~_

_Anyway, enjoy~_

---------------

_TuckDaGeek has logged on_

_GhostGetterNo1 has logged on_

_GothicVeggies has logged on_

TuckDaGeek : dude, yesterday make me really tired. Glad today is Saturday so I can rest.

TuckDaGeek : I will online from morning to evening! Well, I wish.

GothicVeggies : Me too. Sigh, I wish Danny is all right.

GhostGetterNo1 : Well, thanks to Danny's big yeti friend. Frostbait eh?

GothicVeggies : Frostbite.

TuckDaGeek : yesterday you called us to come because his sickness is getting worse. Then we dashed to Danny's house, go to ghost zone, and…

GothicVeggies : He is unconscious the whole day yesterday.

GhostGetterNo1 : Frosbite said he will be okay right now.

GothicVeggies : Frostbite.

GhostGetterNo1 : Frostbite yeah thanks. I misspelled it again.

TuckDaGeek : And I wonder why those Anti-Phantom not yet stopped? My ears!! From last night!!!

GothicVeggies : I know Tuck. I hate the things too.

GhostGetterNo1 : brb. I will move my laptop to Danny's room to check his condition too.

TuckDaGeek : okay.

GothicVeggies : okay.

_GhostGetterNo1 is away : go to Danny's room_

GothicVeggies : sigh, why nobody online? Just me, you, and Jazz…

TuckDaGeek : I don't know. Maybe the rest is fighting, PFC and AP… you know 'em.

GothicVeggies : Yeah, I would like to join the fight but I am too tired from yesterday…

TuckDaGeek : Right, dude.

_GhostGetterNo1 has logged on_

GhostGetterNo1 : I am back. I am in Danny's room now.

TuckDaGeek : how's he?

GothicVeggies : how's he?

GhostGetterNo1 : Looks like his temperature is down. He will wake up, soon. I think.

GothicVeggies : great. I am bored with the days without Danny.

TuckDaGeek : it's because you have a crush on him :)

GothicVeggies : ==''

GhostGetterNo1 : Geez, why this chatroom really empty?

TuckDaGeek : group fights.

GhostGetterNo1 : oh yea. Sigh…

GhostGetterNo1 : and my parents joining the fight. With some banners. This will take some time.

GothicVeggies : If Danny is not sick, maybe the fights will calmed down.

TuckDaGeek : I think it will make things more worse.

GhostGetterNo1 : I don't know,…

_HalfAGirl has logged on_

HalfAGirl : hi guys :D

HalfAGirl : all internet cafes are empty now. Weird ^^;

GothicVeggies : Hi Dani.

TuckDaGeek : hi Dani.

GhostGetterNo1 : well, peoples are fighting…

HalfAGirl : Yeah. PFC and AP things xD

TuckDaGeek : lol.

HalfAGirl : So, how's Danny?

GhostGetterNo1 : he's fine. I am with him right now. He will wake up soon.

GothicVeggies : well, we went to Ghost Zone yesterday and find a way to cure him. I wish he will wake up soon.

GothicVeggies : it's boring without him…

GothicVeggies : …

GothicVeggies : …

GothicVeggies : …

TuckDaGeek : You start acting up like him. You really miss him?

GothicVeggies : …

GothicVeggies : …

HalfAGirl : … :|

GothicVeggies : …he is my best friend!

GhostGetterNo1 : I see…. :)

GothicVeggies : I not have any special feelings!

TuckDaGeek : admit it…

GothicVeggies : …I am not…

HalfAGirl : I am bored…

HalfAGirl : those fights make me confused… A_A

GhostGetterNo1 : You said it *_*

GothicVeggies : I wish Desiree is here.

GothicVeggies : I wish Danny wake up now :D

GothicVeggies : It wont happen =='' she's in the ghost zone…

GhostGetterNo1 : …

GhostGetterNo1 : you said it…

GhostGetterNo1 : he is awake!!! xD

GothicVeggies : what?! xD

GothicVeggies : I can do magic! xD

TuckDaGeek : lol xD

HalfAGirl : xDDD

GhostGetterNo1 : brb

_GhostGetterNo1 is away : treat Danny xD_

GothicVeggies : I can't believe it I just wished for it and he's awake XD

TuckDaGeek : aw, true love never fails.

GothicVeggies : oh shut.

HalfAGirl : XDDD

_GhostGetterNo1 has logged on_

GhostGetterNo1 : I am back! Danny is okay :D Thanks to you Sam!

TuckDaGeek : I said it, true love never fails ^^

GothicVeggies : crud.

GothicVeggies : Can I talk to him? :D

GhostGetterNo1 : sure thing. Lol.

GhostGetterNo1 : (this is Danny) hi guys :D what's up?

TuckDaGeek : DANNY!!!! :D

GothicVeggies : DANNY!!!!! :D

HalfAGirl : DANNY!!!! :Dd

TuckDaGeek : you all right?

GhostGetterNo1 : Danny : I am fine :) thanks! Jazz said you guys helped me? ^^

GothicVeggies : not mention it. You're our best friend :)

TuckDaGeek : yeah :D

GhostGetterNo1 : That's it Danny you must rest now. Don't online or you will sick again.

TuckDaGeek : aww, but see ya Danny!

HalfAGirl : bye Danny!!!

GothicVeggies : See ya later!

GhostGetterNo1 : whew. I think I will back to my room now. BRB again guys.

_GhostGetterNo1 is away : moving my laptop to my room_

HalfAGirl : so now what?

TuckDaGeek : talking about my PDA?

GothicVeggies : You and your PDA Tuck.

TuckDaGeek : I love her! My PDA!

HalfAGirl : I not understand Tucker.

GothicVeggies : same here. How can a person fall in love with not-living thing.

TuckDaGeek : my PDA is everything to me!

TuckDaGeek : and she love me too :(

GothicVeggies : whatever Tuck.

_GhostGetterNo1 has logged on_

GhostGetterNo1 : so guys?

HalfAGirl : I am bored.

GhostGetterNo1 : same here.

GothicVeggies : I wish something happened now.

TuckDaGeek : with Danny?

GothicVeggies : NO! Something that can make me not feel bored.

GhostGetterNo1 : you said it.

GothicVeggies : …

GothicVeggies : OH NO! There's box ghost outside!

GhostGetterNo1 : :D Sam you're awesome!

TuckDaGeek : I already said: True love never fails.

GothicVeggies : Tuck ==''

TuckDaGeek : sorry.

HalfAGirl : so what we gonna do? Danny is out?

GhostGetterNo1 : so this is the time for us! Let's go Ghost Getter!

TuckDaGeek : I hate the name.

GothicVeggies : I will get prepared.

HalfAGirl : then me?

GhostGetterNo1 : You come too, Ghost Getter No 5!

HalfAGirl : why I am no 5? Okay. See ya guys.

_HalfAGirl has logged off_

_GhostGetterNo1 has logged off_

_TuckDaGeek has logged off_

_GothicVeggies has logged off_

_MasterOfMasters has logged on_

MasterOfMasters : oh butter cookies.

MasterOfMasters : anyone there?

MasterOfMasters : they're still fighting…

MasterOfMasters : Oh NO! The demos are here!

_MasterOfMasters has logged off_

* * *

_Well, not a really funny chapter. Sorry it's quite short since this already night here. Well,… see ya later!! (On the free days, since I only can online in that days)_

_Review needed to make mood better 8)_


	13. Chat 13 : Ghost Account?

_Free days is back xD Hi all! Thanks for the reviews :3 here we go the new chappie! For Mi Bi Looney's idea I think I will think of it. Okay people. Now I need you vote on reviews. __**DO YOU WANT Danny make an account for his ghost side**__? Say yes or no via reviews and if there's more yes I will make the him._

_Enjoy this chat chap~_

* * *

New user! Finally there's new user! But that user will joining at the middle. ;) secret newcomers.

* * *

_MasterOfMasters has logged on_

_PhantomFan has logged on_

_TuckDaGeek has logged on_

TuckDaGeek : finally demos calm down. Crazy Sunday, it is. ==''

PhantomFan : Phantom came when we fighting! So cool!

TuckDaGeek : Oh yea where's Danny?

PhantomFan : Fenton or Phantom? If Fenton I not care!

MasterOfMasters : Looks like now Anti-Phantoms hunt him. :)

TuckDaGeek : dude, it will take some time.

TuckDaGeek : after sickness and now, hunted.

PhantomFan : Phantom was sick? :/

TuckDaGeek : oh, no. I mean. Fenton was sick, and Phantom hunted now.

PhantomFan : sometimes you confusing me ==''

_GothicVeggies has logged on_

_GhostGetterNo1 has logged on_

GothicVeggies : finally back home. And Danny's save.

GhostGetterNo1 : those Anti-Phantoms are crazy.

MasterOfMasters : Who's crazy?!

MasterOfMasters : Butter Biscuits.

_SpacePhantom has logged on_

SpacePhantom : finally back home.

MasterOfMasters : have fun?

SpacePhantom : Do you think that's fun?!

_BeatHimUp has logged on_

BeatHimUp : Phantom escaped again :)

BeatHimUp : And I am one of his helper!

BeatHimUp : I helped him to get away!

SpacePhantom : You did nothing ==''

BeatHimUp : what did you say Fenton?!

SpacePhantom : uh, nothing.

BeatHimUp : even you're not joining the crowd!

GothicVeggies : =='' he is inside the crowd.

BeatHimUp : I not saw him!

BeatHimUp : don't lie!

SpacePhantom : ah, whatever…

_ValAntiGhost has logged on_

ValAntiGhost : Damn we miss him again.

SpacePhantom : Phantom? Cuz he is the best :)

PhantomFan : he is cool :)

SpacePhantom : :)

ValAntiGhost : Danny you're fine?

SpacePhantom : Yep. :) I am fine now.

ValAntiGhost : nice for you :D

SpacePhantom : well, thanks.

_GhostGetterNo1 has logged on_

GhostGetterNo1 : Hi everyone!

GothicVeggies : hi Jazz.

TuckDaGeek : hi Jazz.

SpacePhantom : hi Jazz….

GhostGetterNo1 : mm, so anyone is online?

GothicVeggies : Not everyone.

_TechnusV3.0 has logged on_

SpacePhantom : …

TuckDaGeek : …

GothicVeggies : …

GhostGetterNo1 : …

PhantomFan : …

MasterOfMasters : …

BeatHimUp : …

ValAntiGhost : …

SpacePhantom : I smell trouble.

TechnusV3.0 : I AM UPGRADED!!!!

SpacePhantom : how he can online O.o''

TechnusV3.0 : I am master of technology :|

ValAntiGhost : who is TechnusV3.0?

TechnusV3.0 : I MA DA MASTER OF TECHNOLOGY!!!!

TuckDaGeek : …trouble?

GothicVeggies : double, I mean. Tripple trouble.

GothicVeggies : it's 3.0!

SpacePhantom : what with the verses?

TechnusV3.0 : I am version 3!!! The newest since the last time you two little brat

TechnusV3.0 : I mean YOU got me

PhantomFan : ???

BeatHimUp : I not get this.

ValAntiGhost : really, who is him?

SpacePhantom : uh… a ghost…

ValAntiGhost : WHAT?! O.o'' a ghost?!

SpacePhantom : …yeah. A ghost. =='' sigh…

ValAntiGhost : why you act normally?

SpacePhantom : Oh, I forgot.

SpacePhantom : OH NUUU A GHOST SAVE YOUR FILES!!! IT WILL HACK YOUR COMPIES!!!

_SpacePhantom is away : fighting for my computer's sake._

GothicVeggies : uh…

TuckDaGeek : OH NO… A GHOST!!!

GothicVeggies : Oh yea! No!!! A ghost…

_GothicVeggies is away : oh no, a ghost!_

_TuckDaGeek is away : save my PDA!!!_

ValAntiGhost : I will handle this.

_ValAntiGhost is away : get that ghost._

PhantomFan : …

BeatHimUp : …

GhostGetterNo1 : A GHOST!... nooo…

_GhostGetterNo1 is away : a ghost…!!!_

MasterOfMasters : Nice act :|

_MasterOfMasters is away : get some fruitloops._

PhantomFan : …AHHH IT START DOWNLOAD VIRUS!!!

_PhantomFan is away : going to get antivirus_

BeatHimUp : what? NOOO…

_BeatHimUp is away : install antivirus_

TechnusV3.0 : I am not virus.

TechnusV3.0 : I am TECHNUS.

TechnusV3.0 : VERSION THREE.0!!!

TechnusV3.0 : crap that boy is here!!!

TechnusV3.0 : aaaahhhhh I will be back with version 4!!!

_TechnusV3.0 has logged off_

_Boxluver has logged on_

Boxluver : BEWAREEEE….!!!

Boxluver : …

Boxluver : looks like nobody is here :|

_SpacePhantom has logged on_

_GothicVeggies has logged on_

_TuckDaGeek has logged on_

_GhostGetterNo1 has logged on_

SpacePhantom : what the…?!!! O.O''

Boxluver : BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST AND I FOUND A COMPUTER IN A BOX. AND I GOING TO HAUNT THIS CHAT BOX!

GothicVeggies : why all ghosts use caps lock? Turn off the caps lock please?

TuckDaGeek : dude, this is chatroom not chatbox.

GhostGetterNo1 : I think we just get rid of him yesterday?

Boxluver : I manage to survive with my BOXES and I got a computer BOX with a computer inside the BOX.

SpacePhantom : Beware I going to attack you and get rid of your boxes.

Boxluver : What? You can't do that.

SpacePhantom : I can. So BEWARE.

Boxluver : you stole my box!!!

SpacePhantom : who stole it?

Boxluver : It's my BOX-line!

SpacePhantom : Uh, BEWARE?

Boxluver : That's it don't steal my BOX-line!

GothicVeggies : BEWARE OF THE CAPS LOCK =='' I hate it.

SpacePhantom : I'm goin' ghost!

SpacePhantom : finally I can shout that in this chatroom since nobody's here but us :D

_SpacePhantom is away : get some box to get rid of the box ghost and his boxes_

TuckDaGeek : dude, too many "BOX"

Boxluver : Box is the best so BEWARE!

GhostGetterNo1 : =='' sigh

Boxluver : Oh no he's here!!!

Boxluver : SO MUCH FOR MY BOXES…

Boxluver : xservghbmjkl.'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Boxluver has logged off_

GothicVeggies : so much for your boxes :)

_SpacePhantom has logged on_

SpacePhantom : …sigh, my enemies got chat users too.

TuckDaGeek : they love technologies too :)

SpacePhantom : I mean, must I make one for my ghost side to keep my secret safe?

GothicVeggies : why not?

GhostGetterNo1 : Just make it if you want to :)

SpacePhantom : I mean… how I can online at the same time?

TuckDaGeek : uh..get a laptop!

SpacePhantom : how I can get one ==''

GothicVeggies : start checking the boxes?

SpacePhantom : Great. I must start checking the bargains…? ==''

* * *

**Okay. Vote. Must Danny make another account?**

**Sorry for short and not-pretty-funny :|**

**Review please! Tell me your answer, MUST DANNY MAKE ANOTHER ACCOUNT?**


	14. Chat 14 : Double accout EPIC WIN!

_Okay since people want Danny to get 2 accs I will add it. Enjoy~_

* * *

PhantomBoy : Danny, 2nd account, for the Phantom side.

2 other account will join in middle :)

* * *

_PhantomBoy has logged on_

_GothicVeggies has logged on_

GothicVeggies : …

PhantomBoy : hey Sam!

GothicVeggies : really make a new account huh?

PhantomBoy : =='' yeah… since ghosts make accs yesterday and to cover my secret.

GothicVeggies : You got laptop?

PhantomBoy : Well, Fenton Laptop.

PhantomBoy : I just ask my parents yesterday and they made it for me.

PhantomBoy : "This is the Fenton Laptop to track ghost"

PhantomBoy : "But it also can do normal laptop functions! IF the ghost tracker not works, that's means it will be a normal laptop."

PhantomBoy : "With a FENTON word on it"

GothicVeggies : lol, serious?

PhantomBoy : Yeah, and now I turn on my computer.

_SpacePhantom has logged on_

PhantomBoy : this confuse me.

_GhostGetterNo1 has logged on_

_TuckDaGeek has logged on_

TuckDaGeek : um..

TuckDaGeek : get a laptop?

GhostGetterNo1 : How's it Danny? That's the 1st Fenton laptop.

PhantomBoy : nice, but I turned off the tracker, it's always pointing to me. Duh.

TuckDaGeek : haha, dude. If it get lost it can track its owner!

PhantomBoy : ==''

GhostGetterNo1 : You know, Mom and Dad going to make another laptops, for theirself.

PhantomBoy : And then for you?

GhostGetterNo1 : I already got mine. But maybe they'll give me one :)

GothicVeggies : sigh, one enough for me :)

_PhantomFan has logged on_

_BeatHimUp has logged on_

_BHUSidekick has logged on_

_Star has logged on_

_ValAntiGhost has logged on_

PhantomBoy : Wow. Everyone in same time.

ValAntiBoy : Who is PhantomBoy?

PhantomFan : And he like Phantom!

BeatHimUp : I am his biggest fan!

PhantomFan : no! I am!

PhantomBoy : uh…

ValAntiGhost : really, who is he?

GothicVeggies : he is Danny ==''

ValAntiGhost : Danny already got one.

BeatHimUp : FENTON don't make 2 accounts!

SpacePhantom : I am not :|

PhantomFan : could it be…

PhantomBoy : I am Phantom…

BeatHimUp : You must be lying.

ValAntiGhost : WHAT PHANTOM GOT AN ACCOUNT!?!?!?!

ValAntiGhost : I WILL HUNT YOU NOW!!!!

GothicVeggies : Your CAPS!!!!!!! Oh, I hate it.

PhantomBoy : uuuh….

BeatHimUp : he is just a fan and nothing with it.

Star : aww, I think it's really Phantom…

BHUSidekick : just a fan…

PhantomFan : sigh…

PhantomBoy : I don't know how to explain it…

Star : show us PROOF

BHUSidekick : show PROOF you really HIM

BeatHimUp : show PROOF

SpacePhantom : that's it I will come to your house

PhantomFan : ???

SpacePhantom : uh. I talking to myself :|

PhantomBoy : that's it I will come to your house!!!

SpacePhantom : it's confusing me.

_SpacePhantom is away : come to people's houses_

_SpacePhantom has logged on_

SpacePhantom : whoops

_SpacePhantom is away : …_

_PhantomBoy is away : come to people's houses_

PhantomFan : ???

BHUSidekick : ???

ValAntiGhost : why Danny say will go to people's houses?

ValAntiGhost : why PhantomBoy and Danny shout same things?

ValAntiGhost : it's confusing me.

GhostGetterNo1 : well…

GothicVeggies : Danny mean, he will come to our house ^^;

TuckDaGeek : yeah yeah.

BeatHimUp : I not believe PhantomBoy is the real Phantom ==''

BeatHimUp : !!!

BeatHimUp : OMG he's here!!!! O.o''

PhantomFan : What?

PhantomFan : he's here too!!!

Star : WHAT THE--- HE'S HERE!!

BHUSidekick : What what what he is here too!!!

GothicVeggies : and for the caps, Star… =='' sigh

ValAntiGhost : What so it's really him!!!

ValAntiGhost : how he can appear in different places at a same time O.o''

PhantomFan : I asked him, he said he split himself to four.

ValAntiGhost : oh, enough.

_ValAntiGhost is away : hunt Phantom_

PhantomFan : What?! Don't do that!!!

_PhantomFan is away : help my love, Phantom!_

BeatHimUp : Then me too!

_BeatHimUp is away : help Phantom_

Star : we too?

BHUSidekick : okay.

_Star is away : help Phantom_

_BHUSidekick : help Phantom_

GothicVeggies : …

TuckDaGeek : must we help Danny?

GhostGetterNo1 : must we…?

GothicVeggies : I don't know…

_RipGhostApart has logged on_

_MaddsNoPhantom has logged on_

GhostGetterNo1 : Mom, Dad?! O.O

RipGhostApart : I want to make the username "Jack Fenton Will Rip Ghost Apart Molecule by Molecule" but it's limited to 15 characters. Why it must really short?!

MaddsNoPhantom : Oh, is that you Jazz?

GothicVeggies : I have bad feeling…

TuckDaGeek : this gotta be… BAD…

TuckDaGeek : Well, at least not bad for my PDA.

GothicVeggies : Wonder Danny's reaction seeing his parents create an account…

GhostGetterNo1 : Mom, Dad why you guys made an account?

MaddsNoPhantom : we just created another laptops and we heard there's a good chatroom in the internet.

RipGhostApart : Oh yea where's Danny?

GhostGetterNo1 : uh, he is away. In the toilette maybe?

MaddsNoPhantom : better I check his room

_MaddsNoPhantom is away : checking Danny_

GhostGetterNo1 : O.O no wait Mom!!!

_GhostGetterNo1 is away : stop Mom_

RipGhostApart : really I don't know how to make those italics and that is away thing. How they can do that? Even I don't know. How to do that? I need to know! As Jack Fenton I need to know how they do that and how to make that!!! I am, Jack Fenton I need to know!!!

GothicVeggies : Why he is typing that long O.o''

TuckDaGeek : Well, you know he, Danny's father.

GothicVeggies : Mr. Fenton don't you think you type too long?

RipGhostApart : No it not that long why I must type short? I have some thing to talk about like about Ghosts or ripping them apart molecule by molecule.

_SpacePhantom has logged on_

_PhantomBoy has logged on_

SpacePhantom : Finally back.

RipGhostApart : Who are you PhantomBoy and SpacePhantom so Phantom has accounts!!! How dare you going to overshade people from the internet? I am, Jack Fenton will rip you apart molecule by molecule!!!

SpacePhantom : O.o Dad?!

RipGhostApart : how dare you call me your Dad I am Jack Fenton will rip you apart molecule by molecule!!!

GothicVeggies : No Mr. Fenton he's Danny!!! Your son!

TuckDaGeek : yeah Mr. Fenton he's Danny!

RipGhostApart : What? So you did hack my son's username and make it SpacePhantom you can lie to me! I will rip you apart molecule by molecule

SpacePhantom : no Dad, it's me, I use Phantom username since I am a fan of him

GothicVeggies : yeah he's a fan of him.

RipGhostApart : What my son is a fan of him!? No son you need to listen to me he is bad he is a ghost! Danny I will save you!!! Anyway who is GothicVeggies and TuckDaGeek? Don't tell me they're also Ghosts!

GothicVeggies : Mr. Fenton it's me Sam :|

TuckDaGeek : And I am Tucker! It's me Danny's friend!

RipGhostApart : Weird I don't know how people can did that emoticon how to do that I need to know I am Jack Fenton I must know how to do that.

SpacePhantom : uh dad can you type short messages?

RipGhostApart : no son why I must do that! You ask me that, oh no maybe you're overshadowed by Phantom don't worry son I will help you now!

SpacePhantom : oh nonononono O.o''

SpacePhantom : great they're coming!!!

GothicVeggies : you mean your parents?

SpacePhantom : yeah…

RipGhostApart : I taking my laptop with me and it's pointing at Danny! Get away Phantom don't overshade him!

_MaddsNoPhantom has logged on_

MaddsNoPhantom : I think I will follow Jack's idea to bring this laptop around.

MaddsNoPhantom : Danny overshadowed!!!

SpacePhantom : uh… brb I guess?

_SpacePhantom is away : uh no…_

GothicVeggies : do you think it will be okay?

TuckDaGeek : I don't know

RipGhostApart : but Danny not look like a ghost maybe our device not working Madds?

MaddsNoPhatom : why you type your words why you not to shout? I am beside you.

TuckDaGeek : …

GothicVeggies : …

_RipGhostApart has logged off_

_MaddsNoPhantom has logged off_

_SpacePhantom has logged on_

TuckDaGeek : What's happened?

GothicVeggies : looks like you're safe?

SpacePhantom : this is what happened :

SpacePhantom : Dad : "Why it pointing at Danny is he overshadowed?"

SpacePhantom : Mom : "No it can't be, if he is overshadowed his eye will be green, it phantom's eye."

SpacePhantom : Dad : "He not looks like ghost. Maybe our devices not working Madds?"

SpacePhantom : Mom : "What? Better we fix it now!"

SpacePhantom : *Mom and Dad turns off their laptops and go to lab to fix them*

TuckDaGeek : …lol

GothicVeggies : eheh, that was funny.

SpacePhantom : yeah I know.

TuckDaGeek : whoa dude, you said it.

SpacePhantom : It's an EPIC WIN!!! xD

* * *

_EPIC WIN!!!!! 8D how's it? Review please :3_


	15. Chat 15 : Double Trouble, Maybe Tripple

_Sorry guys I was busy lately! Finally I can update ^.^ Keep reviewing and arigatou =D_

* * *

_PhantomFan has logged on_

_PhantomBoy has logged on_

_SpacePhantom has logged on_

PhantomFan : …

_TuckDaGeek has logged on_

_Star has logged on_

_GothicVeggies has logged on_

_BeatHimUp has logged on_

_BHUSidekick has logged on_

SpacePhantom : Ultimate log-on xD

BeatHimUp : Shut up you Fenton!

TuckDaGeek : Dude, you're not confused again?

PhantomBoy : What? Oh of course I'm not.

PhantomBoy : I hope

PhantomFan : AAAH… Phantom talk at him!! I am jealous!!!

BeatHimUp : You beat me! You beat me!

PhantomBoy : Uh,…

GothicVeggies : Just act normally won't you?

BHUSidekick : Ooooh Phantom's here again this is just too awesome!

Star : I can't believe this, and he chat with us!

PhantomFan : say something

BeatHimUp : say something

GothicVeggies : act normally can't you guys act normally?!

PhantomBoy : Um, eat your vegetables?

PhantomFan : AAAh… I going to faint!

_HalfAGirl has logged on_

HalfAGirl : !!!

HalfAGirl : danny….!!!! :D

PhantomBoy : daniiii…..!!!

PhantomFan : O.o

BeatHimUp :O

Star : O.O what?!

BHUSidekick : Phantom know her?!

PhantomBoy : What? Of course I know her, she is my cousin.

PhantomFan : :O What?!!!!

BeatHimUp : O.O but she is Fenton said she is his cousin!!!

SpacePhantom : Oh, what? Wrong type again ==''

BHUSidekick : What do you mean wrong type?

SpacePhantom : Uh, nothing.

PhantomBoy : Uh, I mean she is my alive-cousin from my mom

SpacePhantom : And she is my cousin from my dad ^^;

PhantomFan : SO that's real she know Phantom! We are sorry!!!!!

BeatHimUp : We're sorry we don't know you're Phantom's cousin!!!

HalfAGirl : Sorry for what? :/

BHUSidekick : I am sorry!!!

Star : Me too!

PhantomFan : That time we say you just a dumb kid.

HalfAGirl : Oh it's okay I not mind it anymore

BeatHimUp : Whew

PhantomBoy : ???

PhantomBoy : What you guys did to Dani?

PhantomBoy : You said she is a dumb and plain kid?!!!

PhantomFan : Aaah sorry sorry sorry we doesn't mean like that!!!

TuckDaGeek : You mean like that.

GothicVeggies : Or like that?

BeatHimUp : We're sorry Phantom!

BHUSidekick : I am sorry I am sorry

Star : me too me too me too

SpacePhantom : Whoah, this is awesome.

BeatHimUp : What's awesome Fenton?!

SpacePhantom : Uh, it's nothing…

_RipGhostApart has logged on_

_MaddsNoPhantom has logged on_

SpacePhantom : Oh no!

MaddsNoPhantom : What's wrong Danny, ghost got you?

BeatHimUp : Who's that, FENTON?

SpacePhantom : My parents…

BeatHimUp : What?!!!

MaddsNoPhantom : Oh and we fixed the Fenton Laptops.

RipGhostApart : Yeah now it can track the real ghosts. Then I will rip them apart molecule by molecule. Nahhh it's working now. I tracking the ghost, weird it's pointing upstairs. Then I will go upstairs! Watch out ghosts I will rip you apart molecule by molecule and it not flesh by flesh but MOLECULE by MOLECULE.

GothicVeggies : Mr. Fenton, you not typing too long again?

RipGhostApart : of course not and now I going to Danny's room and the tracker pointing on his room then I will rip them molecule by molecule, you hear that ghost?!! MOLECULE BY MOLECULE.

PhantomBoy : Uh, can you say anything else?

MaddsNoPhantom : Who is PhantomBoy and better it's not Phantom!!!

PhantomBoy : Uh-oh.

PhantomFan : But he is.

PhantomBoy : thanks =='' you don't know they're ghost hunters?

PhantomFan : What?! Sorry!!!!

MaddsNoPhantom : WHAT SO ALL THIS TIME YOU CHAT WITH HIM?!!!

GothicVeggies : and I hate the caps.

RipGhostApart : What?! So he is Phantom I will rip you apart molecule by molecule and with this tracker on my fenton laptop I will track you down and we will found you and we will get you and we will rip you apart molecule by molecule…!

BeatHimUp : !!!

Star : !!!

BHUSidekick : !!!

HalfAGirl : !!!!

PhantomBoy : I think better I fly away for my life

BeatHimUp : You mean you already dead, for your death?

PhantomBoy : Then for my death, it is.

_SpacePhantom is away : run away_

_PhantomBoy is away : fly for my death!_

BeatHimUp : Why Fenton is run away?

HalfAGirl : I don't know.

GothicVeggies : marathon?

TuckDaGeek : maybe?

RipGhostApart : Wait up ghost I will rip you apart molecule by molecule!!!!! Anyway why Danny not in his room? Whatever, Watch up you ghost child I will rip you apart molecule by molecule!

_RipGhostApart is away : rip the ghost boy apart molecule by molecule_

HalfAGirl : gross…!!!!

TuckDaGeek : you said that.

_MaddsNoPhantom is away : chase Phantom_

PhantomFan : Oh no Phantom's in trouble!

BeatHimUp : and it's your fault!

PhantomFan : no it's not my fault it's yours

BeatHimUp : no it yours! You told them he is Phantom

PhantomFan : but he is Phantom

Star : You like Phantom but you will make them destroy Phantom

BHUSidekick : You're the owner of PFC and you did it

TuckDaGeek : Whoah this whole thing confuse me

GothicVeggies : Tell me about it.

HalfAGirl : So what to do now?

PhantomFan : I will help Phantom since he is my love! And help him.

_PhantomFan is away : help Phantom_

BeatHimUp : Hey not fair!

_BeatHimUp : I will help Phantom too!_

Star : Hey we are his fans too

BHUSidekick : come on Star

_Star is away : help Phantom_

_BHUSidekick is away : help Phantom_

GothicVeggies : confuse?

TuckDaGeek : really confused.

HalfAGirl : Well, must we help Danny too?

_ValAntiGhost has logged on_

ValAntiGhost : hi everyone.

GothicVeggies : hi Val ==''

ValAntiGhost : why everyone's away?

TuckDaGeek : dude, the chatroom acting strange all this time.

ValAntiGhost : brb guys

_ValAntiGhost is away : chase Phantom who just passed my house_

GothicVeggies : Great. Another chaser?

TuckDaGeek : You must say 'hunter'

GothicVeggies : Whatever it is.

HalfAGirl : uhm…

_MasterOfMasters has logged on_

MasterOfMasters : I am online!

MasterOfMasters : where's Daniel?

HalfAGirl : What you going to do with him!?

MasterOfMasters : Uh, nothing. Anyway who's PhantomBoy? Daniel got another account?

TuckDaGeek : Dude, if you know that why you ask?

MasterOfMasters : JUST TO MAKE SURE!!!

GothicVeggies : and your caps

MasterOfMasters : I not press it.

GothicVeggies : whatever…

_Lancer has logged on_

Lancer : …

GothicVeggies : …

TuckDaGeek : …

HalfAGirl : …

MasterOfMasters : …

Lancer : so you young peoples still like to online?

GothicVeggies : Uhm, Mr. Lancer…

Lancer : yes?

GothicVeggies : It's nothing.

Lancer : All of you must look at Jazz. She is a nice student, and she is smart. Look, now she is not online. She must be studying right now.

_GhostGetterNo1 has logged on_

GhostGetterNo1 : hi everyone! :D

GothicVeggies : hi Jazz

TuckDaGeek : hi Jazz

GhostGetterNo1 : so what you guys talking about now?

Lancer : =='' uh… just say I not said that.

_Lancer has logged off_

HalfAGirl : …weird…

MasterOfMasters : Yeah,

TuckDaGeek : Uh, what to talking about now?

GothicVeggies : not much

MasterOfMasters : It is weird. I going to get some fruitloops!

_MasterOfMasters has logged off_

GothicVeggies : I thinking about the peoples, maybe they already lost Danny.

GhostGetterNo1 : lost?

HalfAGirl : Danny chased again.

GothicVeggies : …I guess not O.o''

TuckDaGeek : What? What?

GothicVeggies : the people are outside my house right now and they got Danny…!!!

TuckDaGeek : Oh no!

HalfAGirl : Danny's in trouble!

GothicVeggies : I will help him!

_GothicVeggies has logged off_

HalfAGirl : me too!

_HalfAGirl has logged off_

GhostGetterNo1 : what? No! Hang on little brother!

_GhostGetterNo1 has logged off_

TuckDaGeek : Now it's just me?!

_Boxluver has logged on_

Boxluver : BEWARE!!!

TuckDaGeek : …

Boxluver : I am the box ghost and I use the computer inside another box!!!!

TuckDaGeek : …

Boxluver : BEWARE!!!

TuckDaGeek : hang on there Danny!!!!!

_TuckDaGeek has logged off_

Boxluver : …weird

Boxluver : I must use another box!!! I might found a xbox inside another box next time!!! Better I search again!

_Boxluver has logged off_

---------------

_Oh no Danny!!!_

_How's it? Anyway I think this is just the Chat, but you people can imagine what really happened outside the chat without I must tell you right? Anyway, review please :3 and thanks!_


	16. Chat 16 : Halfa Messup

**Announcement! : Chatroom Challenge!**

_Hi guys before we start I have a challenge since people make so many challenges lately :) Wonder why I put the challenge here? Want to know my challenge? Okay. Here we go :_

_You are nice readers of 'Chatroom' and you like it? Sometime you wonder what's going on outside the chatroom? Nah, this is a challenge for your imagination but with my story. My challenge is : __**Make a story of recent happenings in this 'Chatroom' story.**__ In other chatrooms, I see people put the 'meanwhile in the blahblahblah'. But in mine I not put it. Why? Because the story just about the chatroom not about the else. If you accept my challenge, review please and I will check your story. Please put 'Challenge Response to Pii's Chatroom Recent Happenings'._

_It just for fun, if you want to, do it. If you don't want to, it's okay. Anyway, let's get started the chat~_

---------------

_TuckDaGeek has logged on_

_PhantomBoy has logged on_

_GothicVeggies has logged on_

GothicVeggies : yesterday was close!

PhantomBoy : Yeah. Thanks.

TuckDaGeek : They're crazy don't they?

PhantomBoy : Just say, my parents, Valerie. It's not yet the Guys in White and the other ghost hunters.

TuckDaGeek : dude, I can feel that.

TuckDaGeek : BTW you're not online as Fenton?

PhantomBoy : I just too lazy to log on the both accounts just now.

PhantomBoy : It confuse me.

GothicVeggies : I confused too. Like the last time you put 'run away' as Fenton.

PhantomBoy : But I think I like to online in this one better.

PhantomBoy : Since I got so many fans! :D

_MaddsNoPhantom has logged on_

PhantomBoy : …I guess not… :|

MaddsNoPhantom : Get away, Phantom!

PhantomBoy : I not do anything, why I must go away?

_ValAntiGhost has logged on_

ValAntiGhost : get away, Phantom!

PhantomBoy : great, another villain.

_RipGhostApart has logged on_

PhantomBoy : another one..

MaddsNoPhantom : Jack,

RipGhostApart : You ghost stay out from this place don't try to overshade some people via chat! Or I, Jack Fenton I will rip you apart molecule by molecule!!! Don't mess with me, I have the upgraded Fenton Laptop with me I can track you and then rip you apart molecule by molecule! Or my name is not Jack Fenton!

TuckDaGeek : …

GothicVeggies : …

PhantomBoy : …

_PhantomBoy has logged off_

_SpacePhantom has logged on_

SpacePhantom : hi guys!

GothicVeggies : so you like to online in this one better…?

SpacePhantom : looks like it… ==''

ValAntiGhost : ???

TuckDaGeek : dude, every side of you got different fans and villains

SpacePhantom : looks like ==''

ValAntiGhost : ???

RipGhostApart : ohai there Danny! You like the laptop? Anyway where I know the 'ohai' terms? It's from the internet. Where I know the 'internet' from? Hmmm weird. How to do that all? Do you know how Madds? Oh yea yea I like to rip ghost apart molecule by molecule. I want to rip that Phantom ghost apart molecule by molecule.

TuckDaGreek : ew..

GothicVeggies : gross…

_PhantomFan has logged on_

PhantomFan : what? Phantom is offline?

SpacePhantom : he is online.

PhantomFan : where?

SpacePhantom : shoot. Forgot agai.

ValAntiGhost : What you forgot Danny?

SpacePhantom : Uh, nothing.

TuckDaGeek : he was on

GothicVeggies : Now he's off

PhantomFan : oh nooo I am late!

MaddsNoPhantom : Oh no we're too late he overshade the children!

RipGhostApart : and we can't do nothing! Just wait Phantom I will rip you apart molecule by molecule!!!

PhantomFan : they really can't say anything else than 'rip Phantom molecule by molecule'?

SpacePhantom : they're my parents. You know that.

_GhostGetterNo1 has logged on_

GhostGetterNo1 : Hi guys!

MaddsNoPhantom : Jack do you think our daughter overshadowed too? Yesterday she tried to help Phantom.

RipGhostApart : That's it! That's not our daughter that's ghost!

_RipGhostApart is away : catch Jasmine ghost!_

_MaddsNoPhantom is away : catch Jasmine ghost_

GhostGetterNo1 : What? AAAHHH

_GhostGetterNo1 is away : mom and dad is here!_

SpacePhantom : I think it's the time.

_BeatHimUp has logged on_

BeatHimUp : what's that Fenton?!

_PhantomBoy has logged on_

PhantomFan : Phantom is here :D yay!

BeatHimUp : what? Yay!!!

ValAntiGhost : Why you are back?

PhantomBoy : Because I want to.

TuckDaGeek : Dude, you really not scared?

PhantomBoy : scared of what? I know they will back soon.

SpacePhantom : my parents.

BeatHimUp : Hey Fenton why you not to talk to your parents to make them not hunting Phantom anymore?!

PhantomBoy : hang on Dash if I can I already did it.

BeatHimUp : Ahhh he call my name!!!

SpacePhantom : great, I did fault again.

GothicVeggies : Epic Fail?

SpacePhantom : you said that.

SpacePhantom : Anyway where's Star and Kwan they're not online?

TuckDaGeek : probably some date.

TuckDaGeek : You know the lovebirds right?

ValAntiGhost : Now stay away you Phantom.

SpacePhantom : What? Why you want me to go away?

ValAntiGhost : I not talking to you, Danny :|

SpacePhantom : oops, I mean my username got 'Phantom' so I think… ^^;

PhantomBoy : Why you want me to go away

ValAntiGhost : You ruin my life!

PhantomBoy : and you ruin my life!

PhantomFan : but you're dead.

PhantomBoy : right, you ruin my death.

ValAntiGhost : I am not care.

PhantomBoy : Anyway you work for a ghost why you must hunt ghost ==''

ValAntiGhost : Yeah Plasmius I will hunt him down soon.

PhantomBoy : wait, you realize?

ValAntiGhost : just after you left.

PhantomBoy : Why you still work for him, then?

PhantomBoy : that fruitloop-crazed.

TuckDaGeek : dude, you still work for him all this time

PhantomFan : What so Valerie worked for a ghost?

PhantomBoy : half-ghost probably

BeatHimUp : what? Half-ghosts? They're exsist?

ValAntiGhost : they're.

_MasterOfMasters has logged on_

PhantomBoy : you know about it the whole time why you still work for him, nicely?

ValAntiGhost : nah, if hunting you I just do that for fun…

PhantomBoy : …hey!!

ValAntiGhost : plus payback with ruining my life

ValAntiGhost : …

MasterOfMasters : what are you talking about?

PhantomBoy : Get away fruitloop

MasterOfMasters : What? I am no fruitloop!

PhantomBoy : you are

MasterOfMasters : shut you Daniel

SpacePhantom : what?

ValAntiGhost : this is confusing

BeatHimUp : So half-ghosts are exsist. Who are they for example?

MasterOfMasters : what? What?

MasterOfMasters : The example is Daniel.

SpacePhantom : Hey!

ValAntiGhost : What?! Danny is a half-ghost?! O.O

BeatHimUp : I can't believe that! :O

PhantomFan : I can't believe Danny's a half-ghost! :O

GothicVeggies : Uh…

TuckDaGeek : …uh

MasterOfMasters : he is Phantom

PhantomBoy : if he is me how he can online in a same time with me

SpacePhantom : that's right.

ValAntiGhost : that can't be.

PhantomFan : yeah it's impossible.

SpacePhantom : we're just familiar names!

ValAntiGhost : just imagine Danny is a loser and Phantom is a hero

BeatHimUp : yeah and Fenton can't beat me.

BeatHimUp : If he can I will abandon this account and make a new account.

BeatHimUp : to 'HeBeatMe' or 'BeatenByHim'

SpacePhantom : so all this time your username is connected to me O.o''

BeatHimUp : shut up you Fenton

MasterOfMasters : sugar cookie.

GothicVeggies : I don't know why but Danny's famous as a loser.

TuckDaGeek : since he is this town's greatest loser.

SpacePhantom : thanks Tuck ==''

PhantomFan : And Phantom's this town's greatest hero!

SpacePhantom : aw, thanks.

PhantomFan : why you say 'thanks'?

SpacePhantom : Uh, nothing.

PhantomBoy : thanks.

PhantomBoy : this confusing me.

BeatHimUp : so ghost can confuse too?

ValAntiGhost : Confuse or not I will hunt you.

PhantomBoy : hey, relax.

MasterOfMasters : right, relax.

MasterOfMasters : anyone want fruitloop?

PhantomBoy : I am right, right? :D He is fruitloop crazed.

MasterOfMasters : shut up you boy.

PhantomBoy : Oh yea I am a boy.

PhantomBoy : Oh wait I am a teen.

PhantomBoy : I am fourteen!

BeatHimUp : That means you're in same age with me!

PhantomBoy : uh, right.

BeatHimUp : Just going to ask you Phantom, how did you dead?

SpacePhantom : Uh, electrocuted.

BeatHimUp : nobody ask you Fenton.

PhantomBoy : I electrocuted.

PhantomFan : How Fenton know that?!! O.o

SpacePhantom : uh, sorry. I mean I was electrocuted with my computer :D

ValAntiGhost : are you okay? Why you use happy emoticon

SpacePhantom : It's nothing.

_MasterOfMasters has logged off_

SpacePhantom : He is off. I bet he taking some Fruitloops.

TuckDaGeek : That fruitloop crazed must get something other that fruitloop.

PhantomBoy : you know I suggested him for a cat.

GothicVeggies : that will make him happy.

PhantomBoy : it should.

_SpacePhantom has logged off_

GothicVeggies : why you logged off?

PhantomBoy : not to make another confusion.

ValAntiGhost : ???

ValAntiGhost : What do you mean?

PhantomBoy : it's nothing.

BeatHimUp : Uh, Phantom why you not fly around the town like always?

PhantomBoy : Since there is no ghosts around.

ValAntiGhost : and no one chase you eh?

PhantomBoy : That's right.

ValAntiGhost : Then I will since I am bored

PhantomBoy : O.O hey hey…

ValAntiGhost : with my ghost tracker.

_ValAntiGhost is away : track Phantom_

PhantomBoy : great ==''

_PhantomBoy is away : is away, to fly away._

BeatHimUp : …

PhantomFan : …

TuckDaGeek : …

GothicVeggies : …

BeatHimUp : will he need help again?

TuckDaGeek : dude, yesterday his parents just hunt him so he need help but not his parents not with him.

PhantomFan : his parents?

TuckDaGeek : I mean, Danny's parents.

TuckDaGeek : anyway don't mess with the lovebirds.

PhantomFan : WHAT?! O.o Lovebirds?!!

GothicVeggies : Lovebirds!? You will get something Tuck!

_GothicVeggies is away : don't take him from me!_

_PhantomFan is away : that's my Phantom!_

BeatHimUp : Wait, did you just say Phantom and Valerie are lovebirds?

TuckDaGeek : pretty much you know?

BeatHimUp : That can't be! I am jealous!

TuckDaGeek : but you're male. Do you mean you love Valerie?

_BeatHimUp is away : get away from Phantom, you!_

TuckDaGeek : great. Alone again?

_Boxluver has logged on_

TuckDaGeek : why must him again?!

Boxluver : BEWARE

_TuckDaGeek has logged off_

Boxluver : I just going to say I got a DSi from a box :|

Boxluver : but it's error.

* * *

_Sorry for not so funny chat chappie ^^; okay. Anyone up for the challenge?_


	17. Chat 17 : Phantom Town Report

_Hi there Imma back! Sorry take a long time, I waited for anyone… mm? Nobody accept the challenge huh? Sigh, it's okay ^^; okay let's goin' ghost, oops I mean goin' to the next chat! Oh yea, I know lots of you want ghosts get accounts. Then I will make them, I will think of it. Enjoy~_

_PhantomBoy has logged on_

PhantomBoy : Good Evening Amity Park Chatroom!

PhantomBoy : …

PhantomBoy : I guess nobody online today :|

PhantomBoy : ………

PhantomBoy : I am bored…

PhantomBoy : I am Danny Phantom a k a Danny Fenton, this town's ghost boy, hero, inviso-bill, hero, ghost child, hero, public enemy no. 1, and hero.

PhantomBoy : lol, I copy Walker's lines xD

PhantomBoy : today there's no ghost attack around.

PhantomBoy : …and there's no ghost hunters around 8D

PhantomBoy : I guess I can relax here… :P

PhantomBoy : today's forecast…

_TuckDaGeek has logged on_

PhantomBoy : …sunny, with some clouds, and it's a nice day to flying around the town!

TuckDaGeek : …

TuckDaGeek : *scrolls up* dude, you're crazy?

TuckDaGeek : everyone can read your secret!

PhantomBoy : I just bored xD

PhantomBoy : nah, nobody's here :P

TuckDaGeek : lol, where's everybody?

PhantomBoy : I don't know…

PhantomBoy : kays, I'm not sure with the forecast if Vortex come and change the weather

PhantomBoy : It reminds me when I got control over weather xD

TuckDaGeek : lol, that was awesome but terrifying!

PhantomBoy : yeah, I know that :P

PhantomBoy : so, there's no ghost attacks lately. I wonder what's goin' on…

_GothicVeggies has logged on_

GothicVeggies : phew

PhantomBoy : what's wrong Sam?

TuckDaGeek : what's it Sam?

GothicVeggies : Finally I get away from my parents.

GothicVeggies : they force me with the pink dress Dx

TuckDaGeek : haha, dude. That's nice!

GothicVeggies : Tuck,,

TuckDaGeek : sorry

GothicVeggies : So now, what's up?

TuckDaGeek : I don't know. Danny just create a random news show

PhantomBoy : nah now lets move to the social part by Sam Manson!!!

GothicVeggies : Danny you're not online by SpacePhantom?

GothicVeggies : O.O why me?!

PhantomBoy : I am just bored.

PhantomBoy : and just too lazy :P

GothicVeggies : geez, =='' what do you mean with the social?

PhantomBoy : About your parents and you?

GothicVeggies : my parents force me to wear pink dress!

GothicVeggies : What's the point of this news?

PhantomBoy : it's point-less :P

TuckDaGeek : dude, you know it pointless.

GothicVeggies : ==''

GothicVeggies : Oops, better I get going! They about to force me again!

TuckDaGeek : can't you just lock the door?

GothicVeggies : They got the spare key

TuckDaGeek : oh

GothicVeggies : kay, bye now.

PhantomBoy : bye Sam

TuckDaGeek : good luck dude

_GothicVeggies is away : get my parents out of my room!_

TuckDaGeek : alone again?

PhantomBoy : two-lone

TuckDaGeek : …where's everyone…?

PhantomBoy : I don't know! Why this place so empty?!

_GhostGetterNo1 has logged on_

GhostGetterNo1 : hi everyone :D

PhantomBoy : Hi Jazz…

GhostGetterNo1 : Why this place really empty?

PhantomBoy : I don't know about it Jazz

TuckDaGeek : dude, really. Why they're not online like always?

GhostGetterNo1 : I don't know. But Mom and Dad are downstairs making their new invention

GhostGetterNo1 : Better you watch out Danny

PhantomBoy : I know, Jazz…

PhantomBoy : so now let's ask Ms. Jasmine Fenton for her psychology-things!

GhostGetterNo1 : Wait, What? O.o

TuckDaGeek : here we go with the news again ==''

TuckDaGeek : what's wrong with you?!

PhantomBoy : I already said that I just bored

PhantomBoy : I want to fly around the city but I want to online as well :|

TuckDaGeek : you should try to get a PDA

PhantomBoy : you mean you can online with it?

TuckDaGeek : Of course, lol

TuckDaGeek : it's the greatest thing.

PhantomBoy : TUCK you're genius!!! :D

TuckDaGeek : uh,… you mean you're going to get a PDA?

PhantomBoy : No I mean can I borrow yours? Since I'm not sure with my parents

PhantomBoy : I just got a laptop and I ask for a PDA

TuckDaGeek : NO WAY!!! O.O get your own!

TuckDaGeek : It's mine!

PhantomBoy : ^^; just kidding…

GhostGetterNo1 : ???

GhostGetterNo1 : Danny I really not get this thing

PhantomBoy : you mean Tucker's PDA?

GhostGetterNo1 : No, I mean your news thingies.

GhostGetterNo1 : I just finished reading the previous messages

PhantomBoy : oh, that's right. And now a box ghost escaped from a thermos

PhantomBoy : I'll be right back don't go after this ones!

_PhantomBoy is away : catch the stupid box ghost_

TuckDaGeek : …

GhostGetterNo1 : …

TuckDaGeek : dude, you really mess it up

_PhantomFan has logged on_

TuckDaGeek : …right

PhantomFan : where's Phantom?

GhostGetterNo1 : can you just go away?

PhantomFan : What's with it? You're the one who need to go away

_PhantomBoy has logged on_

PhantomBoy : and that's how the Ghost Kid catch the Box Ghost

PhantomBoy : or I must say, the stupid box ghost

PhantomFan : kyaaa Phantom!!! :D

PhantomBoy : Oh :O hi. Paulina?

PhantomFan : he call my name O.O He knew my name!

PhantomBoy : Oh crap, another mistake O.o

TuckDaGeek : dude, you always make mistake

PhantomFan : no you're not! It's really my name!

GhostGetterNo1 : Predictable Danny :) you know it!

PhantomBoy : hey ==''

PhantomFan : So why the others offline?

PhantomBoy : seriously, I don't know!

PhantomBoy : and today with Danny Phantom, we got a technology talk from Tucker Foley!

PhantomFan : ???

PhantomFan : What's that mean?

TuckDaGeek : Please don't ask ==''

PhantomBoy : Tucker Foley, you're in.

PhantomFan : how he can know that geek's full name?! :O

PhantomBoy : well,… 'coz I am Danny Phantom? ^^;

PhantomFan : Phantom, you're rocks!!!

TuckDaGeek : dude can you stop that news thing?

PhantomFan : how dare you say that to him? You're his fans too!

GhostGetterNo1 : Me three

_Lancer has logged on_

PhantomBoy : who's four?

TuckDaGeek : Me!

Lancer : Young folks what are you talking about now? Please don't fight

GhostGetterNo1 : Oh come on Mr. Lancer, we're not fighting.

PhantomBoy : are too

TuckDaGeek : are not

PhantomFan : Mr. Lancer?

Lancer : Yes? Can you explain why you're fighting PhantomBoy? And who are you?

PhantomFan : Oh please Mr. Lancer! He is Phantom!

PhantomBoy : Danny Phantom, this town's ghost boy, hero, inviso-bill, hero, ghost child, hero, public enemy no. 1, and hero.

PhantomBoy : I started to like that line :D

Lancer : Hero or not, my student or not, I'm not cares.

Lancer : I doubt it you're just a fan and claiming yourself as the hero

Lancer : It's impossible for a hero to create an account since so many fangirls chase them

Lancer : If you really the real him I will wear my cheerleader dress again and I will cheer for you.

TuckDaGeek : gross

Lancer : what's it Mr. Foley?

TuckDaGeek : Nothing

PhantomBoy : …

Lancer : can you admit it now boy? You're just a fan and you're not the real hero. The real hero might be busy out there

PhantomBoy : so you want a proof you will accept me as the hero?

Lancer : and I will wear my cheerleader dress

PhantomBoy : fine. I will show it to you

_PhantomBoy is away : fly to Lancer's house_

TuckDaGeek : Dude if he really do that it will be totally gross O.O

PhantomFan : and no way I will get my cheerleader clothes too!

_PhantomFan is away : wear my cheerleader clothes_

TuckDaGeek : Don' t you agree, Jazz?

TuckDaGeek : Jazz…?

GhostGetterNo1 : What? Sorry! I am just too busy reading the old chats!

GhostGetterNo1 : I really didn't notice it's really funny!

TuckDaGeek : really?

Lancer : …young folks, looks like you're wrong…

Lancer : :O Chronicles of Narnia! He's really here!

_Lancer has logged off_

_PhantomFan has logged on_

PhantomFan : Oh? Oh?

PhantomFan : Nobody's here?

PhantomFan : …and Phantom's away :(

PhantomFan : I guess I will off…

_PhantomFan has logged off_

_PhantomBoy has logged on_

PhantomBoy : so Mr. Lancer will wear cheerleader outfit for me tomorrow…

PhantomBoy : …which is totally gross…

PhantomBoy : …

PhantomBoy : …it's about the time…

PhantomBoy : see ya in the next chat news by Danny Phantom!!!

_PhantomBoy has logged off_

_Hahaha, like it? Hate it? Review please! Oh yeah, please review my other fics as well. The 'Regards, Myself!' one and 'Get Mad' one. Sorry for the bad grammar and see ya in the next chat! :)_


	18. Chat 18 : Hachiko: A Dog's Story

Hi there welcome to the next chat! Now you will know why people gone last time. Enjoy~

_BHUSidekick has logged on_

_Star has logged on_

_BeatHimUp has logged on_

BHUSidekick : That was… really sad…

Star : Yeah…

BeatHimUp : I can't hold my tears…

Star : I need more tissues…

_MasterOfMasters has logged on_

MasterOfMasters : WAAAH… that story was really sad!!!

Star : You watch it too?

MasterOfMasters : Yeah and it really sad!!!

_ValAntiGhost has logged on_

ValAntiGhost : hi everyone

Star : …

BeatHimUp : …

BHUSidekick : …

MasterOfMasters : Valerie!

ValAntiGhost : *scrolls up* what do you mean?

BeatHimUp : Losers won't understand!

ValAntiGhost : What? I can understand

ValAntiGhost : What story did you guys talking about?

Star : Hachiko

ValAntiGhost : Oh that one! Yeah, it's really sad.

ValAntiGhost : But glad the dog not that stupid mutt who ruined my life

BeatHimUp : Wonder if Hachi become a ghost

BeatHimUp : a ghost dog

ValAntiGhost : But not that stupid mutt.

MasterOfMasters : I watch it yesterday with my cat, Maddie

MasterOfMasters : With a bowl of fruitloop

BHUSidekick : That's really a sad story!!!

_PhantomFan has logged on_

PhantomFan : anyone see Mr. Lancer today?

ValAntiGhost : No, why?

PhantomFan : He wear cheerleader outfit to Phantom!

PhantomFan : Which is totally gross…

BeatHimUp : what?!

PhantomFan : You not come to yesterday's chat… if you came you will read that!

BHUSidekick : I can't believe it!

Star : Sorry we not online yesterday, we went to watch Hachiko.

PhantomFan : Hachiko? Oh! That dog! What a really sad story!

BeatHimUp : You watch it? But you not came yesterday!

PhantomFan : Nah, I don't want to miss Phantom's online and I watch it via DVD on my laptop

BHUSidekick : The story so sad…

PhantomFan : :'( yeah, wonder if Phantom watch it already

MasterOfMasters : …

ValAntiGhost : but ghost can't feel!

_GothicVeggies has logged on_

PhantomFan : Hachiko is cute! And adorable! Just like Phantom!

ValAntiGhost : they're really different!

GothicVeggies : anyone see Danny?

PhantomFan : what? If Fenton I not cares

ValAntiGhost : If Phantom he just battled a ghost, I saw him. But I ignored him just for this time.

GothicVeggies : wow Valerie, it's really not like you.

ValAntiGhost : heheh, I know. Because I am not in mood

PhantomFan : if you dare to hunt him you will get us!

BeatHimUp : Yeah! The members of PFC!

Star : That's us!

BHUSidekick : Right!

ValAntiGhost : hey! Hey! Why he got so many fans?

_PhantomBoy has logged on_

_TuckDaGeek has logged on_

_GhostGetterNo1 has logged on_

PhantomBoy : Finally I take care of that

TuckDaGeek : dude, you saw Mr. Lancer cheering with cheerleader outfit at you when you fought Technus?

GhostGetterNo1 : That's too funny!

PhantomBoy : Yeah, it's totally gross :P

PhantomFan : Phantom!!!

BeatHimUp : Phantom!!!

PhantomBoy : Oh, hi everyone :)

Star : Phantom!!!

GothicVeggies : Danny!

ValAntiGhost : Get lost!

PhantomBoy : hey, easy. Calm down O.o''

ValAntiGhost : just kidding, I am not in mood today.

BeatHimUp : Hey Phantom you know this Hachiko movie?

PhantomBoy : no, why? :|

ValAntiGhost : told ya he not watch it

BHUSidekick : It's really sad!!!

PhantomBoy : What's that?

Star : That's a story of a dog.

MasterOfMasters : Daniel, how come you don't know.

PhantomBoy : Well, sorry about that ==''

BeatHimUp : Relax sir. He fought ghost so he don't know.

MasterOfMasters : You don't know about that movie?

PhantomBoy : what movie?

Star : A dog story

PhantomFan : It's really sad.

PhantomBoy : it is?

GhostGetterNo1 : Danny, you must try to know about it don't just focusing in ghost hunting

PhantomBoy : then sorry ==''

TuckDaGeek : dude, I knew that movie but I didn't watch it yet.

PhantomBoy : What's the story about?

ValAntiGhost : You're a ghost you don't have feelings. Why you want to watch it?

PhantomBoy : …maybe I'm interested?

PhantomFan : The story is about a dog who waiting for his dead owner

BeatHimUp : He keep waiting until he dead

PhantomBoy : O.o wow, it's awesome

ValAntiGhost : what do you mean awesome?

PhantomBoy : I like dogs! :D

PhantomBoy : and I really want a dog…

ValAntiGhost : It's you and your little mutt!

PhantomBoy : It's not my dog! I already told you that!

ValAntiGhost : why you want a dog? You're already dead.

PhantomBoy : well… I just want it.

PhantomFan : Phantom wants a dog! I will put it into the Data I collected!

PhantomBoy : ^^;

TuckDaGeek : Dude, I really wants to watch it.

GhostGetterNo1 : Then why you not go to watch it yesterday?

TuckDaGeek : you not watch it either.

GhostGetterNo1 : I already watch it with my friend :D

GothicVeggies : I got the DVD. If you want to watch it come to my house.

TuckDaGeek : Really? :D Yay we can watch it with your facilities!

PhantomFan : Who wants to watch in your house? Your house is small

GothicVeggies : Just because you don't know. But it's okay. Who want to invite you

BeatHimUp : You're a loser!

GothicVeggies : whatever

PhantomBoy : Really? :D Can I watch it too?

BeatHimUp : O.O

BeatHimUp : PHANTOM GOING TO HER HOUSE?!!!!

Star : :O Oh My God!!! Why he wants to do that!

ValAntiGhost : It's useless Phantom you can't feel ==''

PhantomBoy : Oh I can! What's wrong with it?

ValAntiGhost : But ghosts can't feel!

PhantomBoy : what if I can?

MasterOfMasters : I not care if you want to watch it or not boy, I already watch that.

PhantomFan : O.O What?! It's no fair! Phantom, watch it in my house!

GhostGetterNo1 : I think you're confused Danny? If you want to talk with Sam use your another account.

PhantomFan : ???

PhantomFan : what's that supposed to mean?

PhantomBoy : fine then

_SpacePhantom has logged on_

SpacePhantom : Can I watch Hachiko at your house Sam? :D

BeatHimUp : Hey Fenton is here!

GothicVeggies : of course you can Danny. If you got time.

SpacePhantom : Okay I will get this night ghost-free!

ValAntiGhost : O.o ghost-free what do you mean Danny?

SpacePhantom : Oops, I mean… task-free! xD

BHUSidekick : Sometimes Fenton confuse me

SpacePhantom : ^^;

SpacePhantom : And I confused too…

GothicVeggies : you're always get confusion

TuckDaGeek : dude, as one you tortured, as two you confused

SpacePhantom : I knew that ==''

MasterOfMasters : hahaha Daniel you must try become like me

SpacePhantom : what? I don't want to. You're a crazed-up fruitloop

Star : Phantom also said a same thing O.o

SpacePhantom : ^^;

PhantomFan : oh yea where's Phantom?

PhantomBoy : I am right here

GhostGetterNo1 : confuse eh, Danny? Next time you can talk to me for psychology things :)

SpacePhantom : you and your books, Jazz…

TuckDaGeek : Dude, is that Hachiko really sad? I just read the summary

BHUSidekick : told ya so why you not believe?!

PhantomBoy : I getting curious :|

ValAntiGhost : I already told you you can't feel so why you want to watch it?

PhantomBoy : I am curious Dx

PhantomFan : I added that to the Data!

Star : hey no fair! Me too!

BeatHimUp : Me too!

PhantomFan : So Phantom, what else you like?

PhantomBoy : :/ uh…

TuckDaGeek : dude, you're a rockstar 8D

GothicVeggies : and get prepared Danny you will go to my house tonight

TuckDaGeek : hey me too :(

GothicVeggies : yeah and Tucker

PhantomBoy : Okays!

PhantomFan : yay! Tell us!

PhantomBoy : O.O oh crap another wrong typo

MasterOfMasters : told you Daniel :) you must join my side

PhantomBoy : never!!!

Star : ???

BHUSidekick : ???

BeatHimUp : ???

GhostGetterNo1 : Danny better you watch out. Mom and Dad is making their new invention

SpacePhantom : I know

Star : so what to talk about now?

ValAntiGhost : sigh, don't talk about Phantom. I hate him

PhantomBoy : AH! They're coming!

Star : Who's coming?

PhantomBoy : MY PARENTS!

PhantomFan : O.O you got parents???

ValAntiGhost : O.o you got parents? You mean?

PhantomBoy : Oh, I mean not my parents! The Fentons!

BHUSidekick : why you call them your parents?

BeatHimUp : They're Fenton's parents why you say it your parents?

PhantomBoy : mistook

PhantomBoy : I think I can't watch Hachiko tonight. I think I will borrow the DVD bye now!

_PhantomBoy has logged off_

_SpacePhantom has logged off_

BeatHimUp : so…

MasterOfMasters : yes…?

TuckDaGeek : I am going to Sam's now. See ya there Sam!

GothicVeggies : =='' right

_TuckDaGeek has logged off_

_GothicVeggies has logged off_

GhostGetterNo1 : better I helped Danny.

_GhostGetterNo1 has logged off_

PhantomFan : so now what?

Star : …I don't know…

ValAntiGhost : hey I just getting my rest

ValAntiGhost : from ghost hunting every day

BeatHimUp : you're not hunting the ghosts! Phantom did!

ValAntiGhost : Oh yeah? But I hunt him!

PhantomFan : you hunt Phantom it's pointless!

ValAntiGhost : Nah, it's my habit

MasterOfMasters : uh, anyone want fruitloop?

Star : I think I am off now, bye

BeatHimUp : bye

PhantomFan : bye

BHUSidekick : wait me too, bye

_Star has logged off_

_BHUSidekick has logged off_

ValAntiGhost : now what?

PhantomFan : I will laid a curse on you because you hunting Phantom!

ValAntiGhost : what with it?

BeatHimUp : It's nothing but we're from Phantom Fan-Club.

MasterOfMasters : uh…

ValAntiGhost : He is a ghost he is bad!

PhantomFan : and you're a ghost

ValAntiGhost : what? Me not!

MasterOfMasters : uh, I guess I am off.

_MasterOfMasters has logged off_

ValAntiGhost : …

PhantomFan : …

BeatHimUp : …

PhantomFan : I hate this! I am off!

_PhantomFan has logged off_

BeatHimUp : me too then

_BeatHimUp has logged off_

ValAntiGhost : …

ValAntiGhost : I really not understand why they like Phantom!!!

_Boxluver has logged on_

Boxluver : BEWARE!!!

ValAntiGhost : …

ValAntiGhost : GHOST!!!

_ValAntiGhost is away : busy_

Boxluver : I am the box ghost and I am the master of square thing!

Boxluver : …guess nobody's here?

Boxluver : Nooo!!! You shall fear me! I am the box ghost! BEWARE!

Boxluver : oh…

_Hate it? Like it? Review it! Arigatou ne~ And who up to the challenge in the chat 16? Nobody? Review please! Arigatou, again._


	19. Chat 19 : Hachiko and Halfa Connection?

_Ho! Guess what? Pii's back! With crazy update! 'Kays lets log on!_

_GothicVeggies has logged on_

_PhantomFan has logged on_

_PhantomBoy has logged on_

PhantomBoy : Thanks for the CD! I am watching it now!

PhantomFan : kyaaah! Phantom!!!

GothicVeggies : Your welcome

GothicVeggies : and can you shut?

PhantomFan : Phantom why you borrow the DVD from her? Not from me?

PhantomBoy : well… ^^; I borrowed from her already

PhantomBoy : Now I am watching it

PhantomFan : Isn't that sad?

PhantomBoy : I said I am watching it NOW

GothicVeggies : =='' can't you shut

PhantomFan : You're the one who going to shut!

_TuckDaGeek has logged on_

TuckDaGeek : dude, that was sad…

GothicVeggies : yeah, that poor dog

PhantomBoy : can you shut the spoil so I can watch it?

GothicVeggies : then why you not try to logged off?

_ValAntiGhost has logged on_

PhantomBoy : well…

ValAntiGhost : What's that Phantom? Trying to watch that movie?

ValAntiGhost : It's pointless you can't feel

ValAntiGhost : If you can, it really sad. But you can

PhantomBoy : oh hush ya! Why everyone say it' sad, don't spoil it I want to watch it myself!

GothicVeggies : ==''

ValAntiGhost : You can't feel…

PhantomBoy : =='' whatever then, but I still going to watch it

PhantomFan : Is that true that ghosts can't feel?

ValAntiGhost : yes, but if half-ghosts, I don't know.

ValAntiGhost : but I think they can…

TuckDaGeek : dude, that's really a sad movie

PhantomBoy : Yeah yeah and stop spoiling that!!!

PhantomFan : Wait, does that mean Phantom is a half-ghost O.o

PhantomFan : Phantom, who is your human half?

PhantomBoy : Oh, what? What?

PhantomBoy : Hey stop questioning me, I can't watch!

GothicVeggies : Log off then, ==''

TuckDaGeek : yeah dude, why you not logged off?

PhantomBoy : fine then I will.

_PhantomBoy has logged off_

PhantomFan : Nooo Phantom I love you! Don't go!

GothicVeggies : =='' yeah

TuckDaGeek : dude, why nobody like me?

ValAntiGhost : why everyone like Phantom?

PhantomFan : Phantom is a half-ghost?

GothicVeggies : uh, we don't know about it

PhantomFan : is he a half-ghost?

ValAntiGhost : wait, if his cousin is a half-ghost that means he is a half-ghost too? Is that possible?

PhantomFan : his cousin?

PhantomFan : HalfAGirl?

TuckDaGeek : ah nothing! Phantom is not a halfa!

PhantomFan : What's a halfa? :/

GothicVeggies : great, Tuck. You spoiled it ==''

ValAntiGhost : so Phantom is a halfa? What's a halfa?

TuckDaGeek : Uh, it's nothing.

PhantomFan : What? You know something I don't know! Tell me!

TuckDaGeek : I said it's nothing!

TuckDaGeek : Danny Phantom is not my boyfriend

GothicVeggies : =='' off course, he is not a gay

_HalfAGirl has logged on_

HalfAGirl : hi guys :D

PhantomFan : there's the cousin! Ask her!

HalfAGirl : :/ uh what?

HalfAGirl : Where's Danny?

ValAntiGhost : Fenton? Phantom?

PhantomFan : Phantom : Watching Hachiko. Fenton : I not cares.

PhantomFan : Is Phantom a halfa?

HalfAGirl : What? O.O who told you that?

ValAntiGhost : What is halfa?

HalfAGirl : uh,…

HalfAGirl : Halfa is, my username, HalfA Girl :|

PhantomFan : I not get it…

ValAntiGhost : is halfa's a name for half-ghost?

HalfAGirl : O.o how'd you know that?

ValAntiGhost : :O so it is?

HalfAGirl : No, it's not. I don't know

PhantomFan : Hey this confusing me!

GothicVeggies : =='' it's because Tucker…

TuckDaGeek : hey!

GothicVeggies : you spoiled that!

_MasterOfMasters has logged on_

MasterOfMasters : I not see Daniel today

MasterOfMasters : I am save :D

HalfAGirl : Oh yea, where's Danny?

ValAntiGhost : you asked that already. Fenton or Phantom I asked?

PhantomFan : I told you already. Fenton I not cares, Phantom watching Hachiko

MasterOfMasters : he not watch it yet?

ValAntiGhost : I told him it's pointless, he can't feel ==''

ValAntiGhost : But is Phantom a halfa?

HalfAGirl : uh…

GothicVeggies : can we stop this halfa thing?! It's confusing

MasterOfMasters : hey, Daniel is a halfa.

PhantomFan : Is Phantom a halfa?

TuckDaGeek : Phantom not

TuckDaGeek : I don't know

HalfAGirl : HalfA is my username

GothicVeggies : Can everyone stop talking about this?!

_RipGhostApart has logged on_

RipGhostApart : I, Jack Fenton already watch a dog story, Hachiko. It's really sad, and I lost my fudge. No Fudge. Maybe a ghost got it, watch out ghost I will rip you apart molecule by molecule! And give me my fudge.

GothicVeggies : Oh hi Mr. Fenton

TuckDaGeek : hi Mr. Fenton

MasterOfMasters : Jack,,

RipGhostApart : Who's MasterOfMasters and why he got username more than 15chars? Which I can't? Why? Or why? Why I can't get my username that long

MasterOfMasters : Jack, it's me Vlad Masters.

RipGhostApart : Oh it's you Vladdie! Do you know why I can't get more than 15chars? And Why you can? I need Fudge!

MasterOfMasters : uh, Jack, I think you mistook it

RipGhostApart : Jack not mistook the look. Or I am? I need fudge.

_RipGhostApart is away : get some FUDGE_

GothicVeggies : …

TuckDaGeek : …

ValAntiGhost : …

HalfAGirl : …

PhantomFan : now what?

MasterOfMasters : What makes you think Daniel is a halfa? Yes he is.

PhantomFan : Daniel you mean is Phantom?

TuckDaGeek : Aaaaah now it's nothing

GothicVeggies : Can we move on another topic?

HalfAGirl : look, I watched this movie Hachiko and it's so sad!

ValAntiGhost : I watched that

PhantomFan : Yeah it's really sad

GothicVeggies : Poor Hachi, and dogs are royal

TuckDaGeek : Royal or loyal?

GothicVeggies : Whatever ==''

MasterOfMasters : as loyal as fruitloop.

MasterOfMasters : anyone want fruitloop?

GothicVeggies : you and your fruitloop, Plasmius.

MasterOfMasters : don't call me that!

_MasterOfMasters has logged off_

TuckDaGeek : dude… he is totally fruitloop

HalfAGirl : When did Danny start to watch Hachiko?

ValAntiGhost : I think the movie already ended,

ValAntiGhost : And he can't feel anyway ==''

_PhantomBoy has logged on_

PhantomBoy : …

HalfAGirl : Danny!

PhantomFan : Phantom!

ValAntiGhost : Admit it, you can't feel.

TuckDaGeek : how's the story…?

GothicVeggies : Done watching?

ValAntiGhost : It's useless right, you can't feel.

PhantomBoy : …it's so sad!!!

PhantomBoy : I cried plenty times!

ValAntiGhost : O.o but that not possible!

PhantomFan : So you like the movie? Yay! I added that to the list

PhantomBoy : Poor Hachi!!!

TuckDaGeek : Yeah I knew that dude, poor Hachi!!!

HalfAGirl : The professor dead! It's so saaaad!!!

TuckDaGeek : Waaaah!!!

PhantomBoy : Waaaaaah!!!!

GothicVeggies : =='' cut it out will ya?

PhantomBoy : But it really sad!!! Mainly when the memories flashed!

TuckDaGeek : agree with ya, dude. The memories!

HalfAGirl : Not just that! The snow! When he waited!

PhantomFan : It's too sad!

ValAntiGhost : but, but…

PhantomBoy : It's really saaaaad!!!!!

GothicVeggies : cut it out ==''

PhantomBoy : It's just too sad!!!! Waaaaaah!!!!

ValAntiGhost : But ghosts can't feel!!!

PhantomBoy : Whatever you said, WAAAAAAH!!!

GothicVeggies : the caps…

TuckDaGeek : it's too sad!!!

HalfAGirl : :'(((( Hachiii

TuckDaGeek : WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH

HalfAGirl : HUWEEEEEEE

PhantomBoy : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH

GothicVeggies : THE CAPS OH MY GOD ==''

_GothicVeggies has logged off_

TuckDaGeek : I CAN'T BELIEVE HE KEEP WAITING!!!

PhantomBoy : SAME HERE, DUDE!!!

HalfAGirl : He's to cute and he's dead!!! WAAAAHHHH

PhantomFan : WAAAH…. I cried too!!!

ValAntiGhost : hey hey, what's with it?

PhantomBoy : Nothing but it just too sad

TuckDaGeek : no other words can describe it…

ValAntiGhost : Why you can feel?!

PhantomBoy : I don't know…

TuckDaGeek : dude, better you return that DVD to Sam

PhantomBoy : Oh yea where's Sam?

TuckDaGeek : O.o hey she's off! When did she-

PhantomBoy : Oh no! She's mad!

PhantomFan : why d' you care? Phantom! Care me! Don't care her!

PhantomBoy : Better I apologize! Bye!

_PhantomBoy has logged off_

ValAntiGhost : hey I not get it! Why Phantom can feel?

HalfAGirl : I don't know. I am off, guys.

_HalfAGirl has logged off_

TuckDaGeek : Uh, me too. I am not involved.

_TuckDaGeek has logged off_

PhantomFan : Why Phantom care about her? Why he not cares about me?

ValAntiGhost : Why Phantom can feel? Or he just play drama in this chat?

PhantomFan : This is no fair!

ValAntiGhost : Why he can feel!

PhantomFan : y? Do you think Phantom is a halfa?

_Kaaays guys doneh! Sorry if bad, review please. And this' not the time for the revelation yet._


	20. Chat 20 : Ghostly Chatroom

_Okay, many of you misunderstand the Hachiko thing. I do not own Hachiko. It's a movie. If you want to know about the movie you can go to watch it via Youtube, or else, get the DVD. Now for the ones who want ghost accs, you're on it. And one more thing, looks like you misunderstand if Danny know Paulina and Valerie talking about halfas last time. He don't know they're talking since he was watching the Hachiko DVD. Nah, without any further ado, enjoy._

Pretty much of new users will joining in the middle.

_PhantomBoy has logged on_

_ValAntiGhost has logged on_

PhantomBoy : Whew, I wonder where's Skulker. It's unusual for him not to hunt me today.

ValAntiGhost : That's it, ghost. Then I will be the one who will hunt you.

PhantomBoy : hey!

_TuckDaGeek has logged on_

TuckDaGeek : woaaah… look at those cool things!

TuckDaGeek : You realize they start to sold Danny Phantom stuffs?

PhantomBoy : huh? What?

ValAntiGhost : why they must create the things for the ghosts

TuckDaGeek : dude, they're awesome. I mean check out the comic books.

PhantomBoy : What? I am not approved those!

ValAntiGhost : Ghosts do not need to approve

PhantomBoy : But ghosts are once humans! ==''

PhantomBoy : And I still feel I am a human

ValAntiGhost : That's just because you're afterlife

ValAntiGhost : Wait a minute, are you a halfa?

PhantomBoy : O.o wait, what?

PhantomBoy : how'd you know that term?

ValAntiGhost : Tucker told me

PhantomBoy : TUCKER!

TuckDaGeek : hey, relax. Relax.

TuckDaGeek : you don't want Sam mad again because the caps right?

PhantomBoy : well, she's not here.

_GothicVeggies has logged on_

PhantomBoy : …now she's here

GothicVeggies : watch out for the caps Danny I don't want you ruin the chatroom again

PhantomBoy : relax Sam, I will try.

ValAntiGhost : What the heck with their relationship?

ValAntiGhost : I mean they once fly together and yesterday Phantom borrow DVD from her

GothicVeggies : NO! I am not his girlfriend

GothicVeggies : right, Danny?

PhantomBoy : Uh, right… uhm…

TuckDaGeek : dude, just admit it

GothicVeggies : Tucker!

PhantomBoy : Tucker!

TuckDaGeek : hey you two enjoyed it right?

GothicVeggies : Tucker, I will get you after this

TuckDaGeek : hey, relax…!

PhantomBoy : right, right. Relax.

_PhantomFan has logged on_

PhantomFan : Kyaaah! Phantom! I bought lots of your stuffs home!

PhantomBoy : That's great, Paulina…

PhantomBoy : uh…

PhantomFan : :D I am too happy!

TuckDaGeek : Dude, they're awesome.

GothicVeggies : what's awesome? I not get the point of those items.

_BeatHimUp has logged on_

BeatHimUp : hey check this out! I bought Danny Phantom dolls home

TuckDaGeek : you got the dolls?

PhantomBoy : uh,… that just great…

PhantomBoy : But you know,… it's pointless for me :|

GothicVeggies : yeah right. I not see the point of those things.

PhantomFan : Why you not like it, Phantom? It's you.

BeatHimUp : yeah, and it's rocks!

ValAntiGhost : I really not see the point of this! Why you all like Phantom?

BeatHimUp : Why you never notice he is rocks!

PhantomBoy : I told you before that wasn't my dog.

PhantomBoy : and I was framed and controlled for the whole thing. ==''

PhantomFan : That's right! Phantom will never do such a bad thing!

_RipGhostApart has logged on_

_MaddsNoPhantom has logged on_

PhantomBoy : y? Can't they just go away?

MaddsNoPhantom : get away, ghost

PhantomBoy : then why you not leave me alone? :/

RipGhostApart : Stay away from the children ghost! Kids, they're tried to get you! Get rid of those items they're deceiving you! Burn those items before it's too late! They're getting into you! No you don't Phantom! You're not going to deceive the children, ever! While I am Jack Fenton here, I will get you and tear you apart molecule by molecule.

PhantomBoy : I'm not doing anything!

MaddsNoPhantom : Don't lie Phantom

PhantomBoy : I am not!

RipGhostApart : but you're a ghost and all ghosts are liars! I, Jack Fenton will tear them apart molecule by molecule!

PhantomBoy : ==''

PhantomFan : How about half-ghosts?

PhantomBoy : What?

BeatHimUp : Phantom are you half-ghosts?

ValAntiGhost : is Phantom a halfa?

PhantomBoy : What? I not get it!

RipGhostApart : Half-ghost? What's a halfa? And what's Phantom's connection with it? What's that? I don't think there's any half-ghost exited.

MaddsNoPhantom : what? So Phantom is a half-ghost?

PhantomBoy : ^^; no… you misunderstand

PhantomBoy : My arch enemy is a half-ghost.

MaddsNoPhantom : And who is your arch enemy?

GothicVeggies : fruitloop

TuckDaGeek : fruitloop

PhantomBoy : fruitloop

PhantomFan : ?

ValAntiGhost : I'm not get it :/

PhantomFan : What? So your arch enemy is a fruitloop?

BeatHimUp : dude I eat them everyday!

PhantomBoy : no what I meant is, my enemy is a crazed up fruitloop

TuckDaGeek : indeed

MaddsNoPhantom : Who is he?

PhantomBoy : Plasmius

ValAntiGhost : Vlad Plasmius a k a Vlad Masters?

PhantomBoy : That's right

MaddsNoPhantom : What? What do you mean? Vlad Masters is a ghost?

GothicVeggies : too much don't you think.

RipGhostApart : what? I don't believe that! I don't believe my college friend is a ghost!

PhantomBoy : Half-ghost probably.

GothicVeggies : whatever.

_Boxluver has logged on_

PhantomBoy : …

TuckDaGeek : …

ValAntiGhost : …

GothicVeggies : …

PhantomFan : …

BeatHimUp : …

MaddsNoPhantom : Ghost!

RipGhostApart : Ghost!

_RipGhostApart is away : Ghost!_

_MaddsNoPhantom is away : Ghost!_

PhantomBoy : …now what?

_TheBestHunter has logged on_

PhantomBoy : …uh…

TheBestHunter : hello, whelp!

PhantomBoy : …uhhhh

ValAntiGhost : great, who's this guy? The best hunter?

GothicVeggies : My mind tells me… don't say that…

TuckDaGeek : same mind here, dude.

BeatHimUp : ?

PhantomFan : Who's this Hunter?

PhantomBoy : …skulker?

TheBestHunter : that's right whelp. I will get your pelt on my house now.

PhantomBoy : ewwww…

PhantomFan : Who's this guy, Phantom?

PhantomBoy : he is one of my enemy. Skulker.

PhantomBoy : what do you want now skulker?

TheBestHunter : Oh, just try the chat program in the internet. You all hooked up with it.

TheBestHunter : And boxy told everyone about this chatroom

PhantomBoy : O.o ewww… Box Ghost did that?

ValAntiGhost : so now that's why the ghosts are away lately? To get chatroom account?

TheBestHunter : that's right!

PhantomBoy : uh…

_WantACookie has logged on_

_RemEmberMe has logged on_

_Thirteen13 has logged on_

_Kitten has logged on_

_ObeyDaRules has logged on_

_TechnusV3.0 has logged on_

PhantomBoy : O.O whoaaah! Extreme log on!

TuckDaGeek : you said that, dude

PhantomFan : O.o waah who are they?

BeatHimUp : who are they!

ValAntiGhost : Ghost! :O

GothicVeggies : Wow, lots of your enemy's here Danny.

TheBestHunter : and that's not all of them yet

TheBestHunter : the rest will got their accounts soon.

PhantomBoy : oh crud

PhantomBoy : And how they can online? Where'd they got the computer?

TechnusV3.0 : There's a lot of technology out there, boy!

PhantomBoy : Oh no you're not going to use the chatroom to take over the world!

TechnusV3.0 : You really must be a teacher!

PhantomBoy : everyone active your antivirus before Technus download the viruses again.

TuckDaGeek : on it!

GothicVeggies : What viruses?

PhantomBoy : I mean, before he enter your computer

PhantomFan : Okay, Phantom!

BeatHimUp : I am on it!

ValAntiGhost : why ghosts filled this chatroom?

WantACookie : Anyone want a cookie?

WantACookie : Oh I want to use username 'WantACookie?' but I can't put the '?'

PhantomBoy : I bet that's… the Lunch Lady

GothicVeggies : I guess you're right

WantACookie : And that VEGGIES will make you SKINNY!

Thirteen13 : Oh, I not really care about it. How about you, Kitten?

Kitten : What? I don't want you to care another girls again.

PhantomBoy : Bet that's Johny 13 and Kitty ==''

Thirteen13 : you won the bet, eh. You don't.

TuckDaGeek : dude, wait until Jazz is here.

Kitten : No you're not going to get away from me!

Kitten : I hate you!

Thirteen13 : hey, take it easy Kitten.

RemEmberMe : You two lovebirds will need a song. What you're going to say?

PhantomBoy : Ember?

GothicVeggies : Ember?

BeatHimUp : OMG! It's Ember McLain! I am your biggest fan!

PhantomFan : hey no fair! Me too! Me too!

PhantomBoy : =='' hey shut up. You didn't know she is a bad ghost!

ValAntiGhost : What? Ember is a ghost?

PhantomBoy : pretty much you know?

TuckDaGeek : Ember! You'll remember! Ember!

PhantomBoy : Hush Tuck!

RemEmberMe : What's it, Dipstick? You and your girlfriend need a song or two?

PhantomBoy : she's not my girlfriend!

ObeyDaRules : swearing, I will count it against the rules.

PhantomBoy : =='' Walker? Is that you? This is a chatroom your rules not apply here.

TuckDaGeek : come to think of it, I never see any moderators online in this chatroom

PhantomBoy : Oh you're right. I wonder who created this chatroom?

RemEmberMe : What's wrong, dipstick?

PhantomBoy : nothing for you to care

TheBestHunter : well then whelp I will hunt you now

PhantomBoy : hey…!

ValAntiGhost : …hey what's the point of this? Why ghosts filled this chatroom?

PhantomFan : except for Phantom he's okay for me! :)

BeatHimUp : And Ember, you're rocks!

RemEmberMe : I still got nice fans :) for me

PhantomBoy : pretty much but you're a bad ghost

RemEmberMe : better than nothing, dipstick

WantACookie : Oh I am getting bored here, anyone want a pie?

TuckDaGeek : I want some! :D

GothicVeggies : =='' Tuck…

PhantomBoy : Let's get it straight so now what do you want?

Thirteen13 : What? We just want to online!

Kitten : …and finding some girls =='' I hate you!

Thirteen13 : Hey, come on Kitten…

Kitten : …I hate you!

Thirteen13 : Kitty,…

Kitten : you're always like that!

PhantomBoy : …

GothicVeggies : …

PhantomBoy : …pst, don't mess with the lovebirds…

Thirteen13 : Kitten

TuckDaGeek : kay, dude…

Kitten : NO

PhantomBoy : …slowly…

Thirteen13 : Forgive me…

ValAntiGhost : ?

PhantomFan : ?

Kitten : No!

BeatHimUp : ?

_PhantomBoy has logged off_

_GothicVeggies has logged off_

_TuckDaGeek has logged off_

ValAntiGhost : what's the point of this?

Thirteen13 : Please,…

_PhantomBoy has logged on_

PhantomBoy : Don't mess with the Lovebirds! Now you all off!

_PhantomBoy has logged off_

_Kitten : No I said no!_

PhantomFan : ?

ValAntiGhost : ?

Kitten : I hate you!

BeatHimUp : ?

PhantomFan : hey wait up, Phantom!

_PhantomFan has logged of_

BeatHimUp : what? Hey! No fair! Wait up!

_BeatHimUp has logged off_

ValAntiGhost : I not get it!

Kitten : you're jerk

_ValAntiGhost has logged off_

RemEmberMe : …

TheBestHunter : …

Thirteen13 : Hey I say sorry

Kitten : no you always do that again and again!

Thirteen13 : Kitty…

WantACookie : ...do you think you need a cake or two?

Thirteen13 : Oh please Kitty

Kitten : No, no no no…!

TechnusV3.0 : now it's up to charge! I will take a webcam!

ObeyDaRules : it's against the rules to bring real world item

TheBestHunter : Hey you got computer too

ObeyDaRules : It's 'maya' world item.

ObeyDaRuels : Internet is a maya world.

_Boxluver has logged on_

Boxluver : I AM THE BOX GHOST!

Thirteen13 : CAN YOU SHUT UP!

Kitten : CAN YOU SHUT UP?

Boxluver : uh… :|

Boxluver : …beware?

TheBestHunter : ==''

_TheBestHunter is away : shoot the box ghost_

Boxluver : …uh

Boxluver : fear me!

_Boxluver has logged off_

WantACookie : oh dear, poor boxy

TheBestHunter : taken care of

_Boxluver has logged on_

TheBestHunter : …guess not

Boxluver : Beware I am the Box Ghost!

_Boxluver has logged off_

TheBestHunter : =='' now there's a someone…

_Wew, review anyone? Anyway it almost the 100__th__ review! OwO woot! Beware! The 100__th__ reviewer will get…_

_IMAGINARY COOKIE! Go on!_

_Pii has logged off- (lol)_


	21. Chat 21 : Vlad Exposed

_*sighed* review anyone? I got a prize for the 100__th__ reviewer if you're a member of FFN ;) now I will go on the next part OoOoO~ enjoys~!_

_TuckDaGeek has logged on_

_Lancer has logged on_

_ValAntiGhost has logged on_

TuckDaGeek : I wonder why Danny not cares about this thing :/

ValAntiGhost : what thing?

ValAntiGhost : what Danny?

Lancer : What's that thing Mr. Foley better it's a good item

TuckDaGeek : both

TuckDaGeek : Off course Mr. Lancer, it's Danny Phantom goodies

ValAntiGhost : Why you like that thing ==''

ValAntiGhost : he is a ghost ==''

TuckDaGeek : he is a hero! :O

Lancer : don't forget to study, Mr. Foley

TuckDaGeek : Valerie you already know that he is good

ValAntiGhost : but still he is a ghost ==''

TuckDaGeek : ==''

_PhantomBoy has logged on_

PhantomBoy : whew, so tired…

TuckDaGeek : ghost fight?

PhantomBoy : duh, right.

ValAntiGhost : get lost, Phantom!

PhantomBoy : Technus try to get over the computer again Dx

PhantomBoy : be careful of your PDA, Tuck

TuckDaGeek : yeah thanks

TuckDaGeek : dude, the ghosts got account that's confusing

PhantomBoy : I know =.=''

ValAntiGhost : you're also a ghost, Phantom

PhantomBoy : well, yeah

Lancer : don't fight students. Focus on your study

_Lancer has logged off_

_GhostGetterNo1 has logged on_

_MasterOfMasters has logged on_

_MaddsNoPhantom has logged on_

PhantomBoy : One family has logged on…

PhantomBoy : except for dad

MaddsNoPhantom : dad? What do you mean Phantom?

PhantomBoy : Uh, I mean Jack.

PhantomBoy : Jack Fenton not my dad!

MaddsNoPhantom : and Danny :/

MaddsNoPhantom : I wonder what he's doing up there with his laptop

MaddsNoPhantom : he's not online so what he's doing with that laptop?

GhostGetterNo1 : uh- mom, let him to do his personal thing!

MasterOfMasters : hi there Maddie :D

TuckDaGeek : I love my PDA :D

ValAntiGhost : …uh…

MaddsNoPhantom : hi there Vlad Masters…

MaddsNoPhantom : you know, children mumbling this lately…

MaddsNoPhantom : they said you're a halfa..

MaddsNoPhantom : What's a halfa? :/

MasterOfMasters : What? O_O who told you that term?

PhantomBoy : duh, not me

MasterOfMasters : DANIEEEEEL!

PhantomBoy : caps on, beware of Sam's madness :)

PhantomBoy : but she's not yet logged on XD

ValAntiGhost : give it up Vlad,

ValAntiGhost : I saw you changed!

MasterOfMasters : O.O you did?

MaddsNoPhantom : what's halfa?

MaddsNoPhantom : what's the connect with Vlad?

GhostGetterNo1 : Halfa is a half-ghost half-human hybrid mom

MaddsNoPhantom : What? Is that even possible?

GhostGetterNo1 : they are mom.

TuckDaGeek : Vlad you better get a cat now before it too late :D

MasterOfMasters : Aaaahh!

MasterOfMasters : alright I admit it! I am Vlad Masters a k a Vlad Plasmius!

MasterOfMasters : I am a halfa!

MasterOfMasters : surprised? :D

GhostGetterNo1 : =='' no, not surprised

PhantomBoy : no, not surprised

TuckDaGeek : better you follow Danny's advice now Vlad.

MaddsNoPhantom : what? Vlad is the winconsin ghost? O.o''

GhostGetterNo1 : yeah that's right mom

ValAntiGhost : he is!

PhantomBoy : ha! You're exposed Vlad :D

PhantomBoy : I mean you exposed yourself ^_^

PhantomBoy : Take that!

_GothicVeggies has logged on_

MaddsNoPhantom : How'd it possible to be a half-ghost? :O

GothicVeggies : hi.

GothicVeggies : huh? What?

GothicVeggies : *scrolls up* Vlad you exposed yourself?

ValAntiGhost : manson ==''

TuckDaGeek : yeah he is :D

PhantomBoy : let's make a big party winning time :D

MasterOfMasters : this is your stupid ol' Jack's fault!

MasterOfMasters : getting blasted by the mini ghost portal caused this!

MaddsNoPhantom : What? :O

PhantomBoy : that's riiiight~ ^^

GothicVeggies : way to go Danny!

ValAntiGhost : and that turned you into half-ghost! Now I know!

PhantomBoy : talking of it, who told them the halfa term at the 1st time?

ValAntiGhost : Tucker did.

PhantomBoy : O.o

MasterOfMasters : What? O.o so not Daniel?

PhantomBoy : TUCKER!

MasterOfMasters : TUCKER!

TuckDaGeek : ^^;;

GothicVeggies : …and caps!

PhantomBoy : yeah, right.

GhostGetterNo1 : now that's not the problem anymore!

MaddsNoPhantom : you said my husband is stupid?

PhantomBoy : yes he did!

GhostGetterNo1 : and not only that,

GhostGetterNo1 : he wants to kill dad

PhantomBoy : marrying mom

GhostGetterNo1 : marrying you

PhantomBoy : and me as his son

GhostGetterNo1 : and Danny as his son

MaddsNoPhantom : :O what?

MaddsNoPhantom : Vlad,… I couldn't imagine…

ValAntiGhost : …and why he wants Phantom or Danny as his son?

ValAntiGhost : or it's Danny Phantom as his son?

GhostGetterNo1 : Uh! I mean, Danny. Our Danny.

PhantomBoy : yeah! Fenton,… not me! xD

MaddsNoPhantom : …he loves me?

MasterOfMasters : …

TuckDaGeek : …yes…

GothicVeggies : 'think so…

GhostGetterNo1 : yes, mom.

PhantomBoy : ooh off course he do

MasterOfMasters : Daniel! ==''

PhantomBoy : I not say anything! :x

MaddsNoPhantom : he… loves me…

MaddsNoPhantom : my college friend is a ghost…

PhantomBoy : …half-ghost…

MaddsNoPhantom : …wants to kill my husband…

MaddsNoPhantom : …wants my son…

MaddsNoPhantom : :'(…

PhantomBoy : …

_MaddsNoPhantom has logged off_

GhostGetterNo1 : Mom! O.O

_GhostGetterNo1 is away : calm down the crying mom_

PhantomBoy : …

MasterOfMasters : …

GothicVeggies : …you're jerk…

MasterOfMasters : Maddie…

MasterOfMasters : I didn't mean to…

MasterOfMasters : T^T…

_MasterOfMasters has logged off_

PhantomBoy : …

TuckDaGeek : dude,…

ValAntiGhost : wait, did he mention 'love'?

ValAntiGhost : that's means halfas can feel :/

ValAntiGhost : and Phantom can feel…

ValAntiGhost : could it be mean, Phantom also a halfa? O.o

PhantomBoy : hey, that's not right ^^;

PhantomBoy : there's only two halfas exist.

GothicVeggies : that's right.

ValAntiGhost : you mean?

ValAntiGhost : if one is your cousin, Dani

ValAntiGhost : and the other one is Vlad Masters a k a Vlad Plasmius?

PhantomBoy : yep

PhantomBoy : I am not a halfa

_WantACookie has logged on_

_RemEmberMe has logged on_

_Thirteen13 has logged on_

_Kitten has logged on_

_ObeyDaRules has logged on_

_TechnusV3.0 has logged on_

_TheBestHunter has logged on_

_Boxluver has logged on_

PhantomBoy : mega-log on there! They got internet café or something? O.o

Boxluver : beware!

WantACookie : aw my cute boxy

GothicVeggies : ew

TuckDaGeek : yikes

ValAntiGhost : ghosts again?

ObeyDaRules : hello there punk

TheBestHunter : whelp

RemEmberMe : dipstick

TuckDaGeek : Tucker!

GothicVeggies : ==''

TuckDaGeek : what? Everyone seems to say something!

PhantomBoy : what do you want? ==''

Thirteen13 : we want to online, what do you want then?

Kitten : don't looking at other girl again

PhantomBoy : why Jazz must off now? ==''

GothicVeggies : you mean?

Kitten : next time I will overshade that goth girl =='' huh

GothicVeggies : Me? O.o

Thirteen13 : No you don't! I already say sorry!

WantACookie : that's right. Now anyone wants a cookie?

Boxluver : beware! i AM THE bOX gHOST! fEAR ME!

GothicVeggies : what's wrong with the Box Ghost?

PhantomBoy : he's always wrong. What's wrong with that? :/

Boxluver : fEAR MY BOXES OF…

Boxluver : …

Boxluver : eLLIOT!

PhantomBoy : I have a feeling that he pressed the caps lock

Boxluver : WHAT'S A CAPSLOCK?

Boxluver : i ALWAYS PRESS SHIFT!

WantACookie : boxy, turn it off. I don't want you get more problems with the halfa

ValAntiGhost : halfa?

PhantomBoy : O.O not me!

ObeyDaRules : you owe me a 1000 years punk

PhantomBoy : now that's not the time, Walker ==''

Boxluver : wHAT ONE?

WantACookie : before the shift, boxy

Boxluver : OH

Boxluver : now it's all settled! :D

TheBestHunter : ==''

RemEmberMe : sigh, he's always weird

Boxluver : Now fear my boxes!

Thirteen13 : why you like him Kitty?

Kitten : who? I not like the box ghost

Thirteen13 : I mean that halfa!

ValAntiGhost : O.o who?

PhantomBoy : Not meeee! :O

GothicVeggies : why you want to overshade me? X(

Kitten : well…

Kitten : you like her right?

PhantomBoy : O.o who? Me?

Kitten : yes

PhantomBoy : O.O I… am not

TuckDaGeek : admit it XD

GothicVeggies : Tucker!

PhantomBoy : Tucker!

ValAntiGhost : :/ now this getting weirder

TheBestHunter : It's not the problem I will get your pelt on my house whelp

PhantomBoy : =='' ewwwwww….

TuckDaGeek : Big 'ew' man!

PhantomBoy : right.

ValAntiGhost : anyway I never seen Danny online anymore

ValAntiGhost : what's wrong with his internet connection?

PhantomBoy : duh…!

PhantomBoy : I forgot the password.

ValAntiGhost : ?

ValAntiGhost : what password?

PhantomBoy : uh, nothing.

GothicVeggies : is it 'Paulina Fenton'? ==''

PhantomBoy : oh yea right! XD thanks!

ValAntiGhost : ? :/

TuckDaGeek : you never changed, dude

TuckDaGeek : wait, why you forgot that password? O.o

_SpacePhantom has logged on_

TuckDaGeek : is that means you got another new love?

SpacePhantom : Shut, Tuck! ==''

ValAntiGhost : Danny :D

SpacePhantom : hi there Valerie ^_^

GothicVeggies : right. I hate this ==''

TuckDaGeek : relax. You still got the 'wes' ring?

GothicVeggies : that's with me.

TheBestHunter : so you have two accounts whelp?

TheBestHunter : how'd you online the two at a same time?

SpacePhantom : none of your business

ValAntiGhost : ?

ValAntiGhost : since when you got two accounts Danny?

SpacePhantom : aaahh, that's nothing.

SpacePhantom : really

PhantomBoy : now get out of this chatroom before I start hunting you

TheBestHunter : No it's the opposite. I hunt you!

PhantomBoy : whatever ==''

GothicVeggies : good luck then ==

ValAntiGhost : do you understand what they're talking about Danny?

SpacePhantom : thanks Sam

ValAntiGhost : Danny?

_SpacePhantom is away : something to take care of_

_PhantomBoy is away : something to take care of_

GothicVeggies : come on Tuck

TuckDaGeek : yeah… == here we go, PDA

ValAntiGhost : ? huh?

_TuckDaGeek has logged off_

_GothicVeggies has logged off_

ValAntiGhost : What they meant?

TechnusV3.0 : Now there's something you need to know!

Boxluver : AAH O.O they're here

TechnusV3.0 : what?

_TheBestHunter has logged off_

_ObeyDaRules has logged off_

_Boxluver has logged off_

_WantACookie has logged off_

_TechnusV3.0 has logged off_

_Kitten has logged off_

_Thirteen13 has logged off_

_RemEmberMe has logged off_

ValAntiGhost : …

ValAntiGhost : I don't get it!

_Boxluver has logged on_

Boxluver : BEWARE!

_Boxluver has logged off_

ValAntiGhost : now I do ==''

_Ho, how's that? Whew. 11 page. Long isn't it? Okay. Review please and remember the lucky 100__th__ reviewer will get a… dunn dunn dunn… image request from me ;D but you must have a FFN account for that, if you not then sorry. __**With this finally I revealed my secret to everyone; my DA ID is http : / / torosiken . devianart . com**__ (remove the spaces) I will check this place a week later everybody! 'Cuz now I got an exam. So bye everyone! And remember the lucky 100__th__ reviewer will get the request… *crosses hand*_


	22. Chat 22 : Webcam Problem

_Hi everyone! Dun. Dun. Dun. And the lucky reviewer is… Dunn dunn dunn_

_Tadah! __**JuneLuxray**__! ;D_

_I never said about 'reviewing old chapters' and 'got account but not logged in review' are not allowed, they're allowed! And congratulations JuneLuxray, you won a… free cookie *gives a danny shaped cookie* and a request! You can request any short of Danny Phantom artwork from me. Do you want it hand-drawn, or computer drawn? If hand-drawn I won't coloring it. If hand-drawn choose between DP styled or Anime styled. If computer drawn, choose between Paint drawn, Gimp drawn, and Flash drawn. Tell me about that okay? Along with the picture, what picture do you want, describe it to me ;D_

_Oh, don't be so sad guys, the 10 last reviewers also got this danny phantom cookie! *gives a danny shaped cookie to everyone* cuz you already so… brave(?) to give up the 100__th__ reviewer to anyone else! So this is the prizes for you!_

_Nah, for the rest, the prize is… dunn dunn dunn… the chapter 22! Tadah! Enjoy this one guys!_

_Oh yeah, note to the ones who got the Danny Phantom cookies,… I made it, and another note that I am not good in cooking. Every time I cooked it would be too salty or too sugary (even for chocolates, it will be salty cuz I put lotsa butter…)._

_Nah, now enjoy the chat 22 guys! *bite on extra cookie I made* O_o *mutter* mmrrggh… now this thing is too… *threw up* well, enjoy! *whistle softly, wished you're not going to blame me for the bad taste*_

**-Chat 22-**

_SpacePhantom has logged on_

_TuckDaGeek has logged on_

TuckDaGeek : Dude! Could you believe that?

SpacePhantom : Same here! :D Vlad revealed himself on public!

TuckDaGeek : I couldn't believe he really did that!

TuckDaGeek : But the fact, he did that! XDD

SpacePhantom : PartyTime! *dances*

_GothicVeggies has logged on_

GothicVeggies : Can you guys believe that?

SpacePhantom : I could say 'no' but I would be lied! :DDD

SpacePhantom : *continue dance*

TuckDaGeek : dude I want to join that *dances*

_ValAntiGhost has logged on_

ValAntiGhost : VLAD REVEALED HIMSELF!

SpacePhantom : yeah! I told ya so! :Dd

GothicVeggies : …and the caps =_=

ValAntiGhost : Oh hi there Danny :D

SpacePhantom : Oh, hi Val!

SpacePhantom : I forgot I am using this one xD

TuckDaGeek : dude, next time you must remember

SpacePhantom : Yeah I know

ValAntiGhost : ?

GothicVeggies : You know, I like you more if you online as this one

SpacePhantom : thanks, Sam :)

_HalfAGirl has logged on_

HalfAGirl : ! ! ! VLAD REVEALED HIMSELF ! ! !:D:D:D:D:D:D:

GothicVeggies : Can people stop that caps? ==''

SpacePhantom : I know it's too awesome! XDDDD

GothicVeggies : =.=''

SpacePhantom : …I mean too weird ^^;

ValAntiGhost : What do you mean, Danny?

TuckDaGeek : Nothing happens. It's T.F. Too Fine.

_GhostGetterNo1 has logged on_

GhostGetterNo1 : …

SpacePhantom : hey Jazz! Join the party! Vlad reveals himself :D

GhostGetterNo1 : …you know Danny? Mom and Dad still shocked down there

GhostGetterNo1 : I think we must cheer them up…

SpacePhantom : ooohhh come onnnn :(

SpacePhantom : they'll cheered up soon… Dx

SpacePhantom : …and I still want to online…!

GhostGetterNo1 : I just informed you mom is still crying…

SpacePhantom : couldn't believe her college friend is a ghost,… :|

ValAntiGhost : …um…

GhostGetterNo1 : yeah,

SpacePhantom : O_O what if they know mine…

ValAntiGhost : ?

ValAntiGhost : What's yours Danny?

SpacePhantom : uh, nothing.

HalfAGirl : and that whole thing about Vlad is 'eewww'

SpacePhantom : I don't know I must give him an 'ew' or a 'yikes'

TuckDaGeek : I take the yikes one

GothicVeggies : ew one for me

SpacePhantom : And he is a crazed-up fruitloop! :D

GhostGetterNo1 : yeahhhh! :D

HalfAGirl : yeahhh ^_^

TuckDaGeek : yeahhh :D

GothicVeggies : Right!

ValAntiGhost : …?

ValAntiGhost : Can anyone explain this to me because I getting confused lately?

SpacePhantom : um, I don't know :|

_BeatHimUp has logged on_

_Star has logged on_

_PhantomFan has logged on_

_BHUSidekick has logged on_

Star : I can't believe that!

PhantomFan : me too!

PhantomFan : and he revealed himself just like that!

BHUSidekick : yeah, right.

BeatHimUp : Vladlimird Masterd was Vladlimird Plasmurd!

PhantomFan : Wonder if Phantom also a half-ghost :/

PhantomFan : Wonder who is he :3

ValAntiGhost : …I think about the same mind too,

ValAntiGhost : is Phantom a halfa?

HalfAGirl : O_O now that's not the time for it…

HalfAGirl : Akkkk :3:

ValAntiGhost : ?

PhantomFan : bet he is…

PhantomFan : one of A-Lists :333

GothicVeggies : ==''…

GothicVeggies : No Comment…

SpacePhantom : wew.

GhostGetterNo1 : uhm….

PhantomFan : speaking of Phantom, he is not online? :/

PhantomFan : aww I wanted him online!

BeatHimUp : me too.

BeatHimUp : what Fenturd's doing here?

SpacePhantom : =='' what's the matter Dash

SpacePhantom : I want to online, is that forbidden?

BeatHimUp : For you, yes!

SpacePhantom : ==''

Star : and where's Phantom?

BHUSidekick : yeah… where's he?

SpacePhantom : k. then ==''

_PhantomBoy has logged on_

PhantomFan : !

BeatHimUp : :D:D:Ddddd

PhantomFan : =D

Star : :)

BHUSidekick : =DDDDdddd

ValAntiGhost : ooohh =_=''

GothicVeggies : here goes,

TuckDaGeek : dude…

HalfAGirl : !

GhostGetterNo1 : sure you can handle this?

PhantomBoy : :D

PhantomFan : Phantom!1111

BeatHimUp : Phantom!1

Star : Phantom!111

BHUSidekick : Phantom!11

GothicVeggies : ooohhh great ==

ValAntiGhost : …Phantom!

ValAntiGhost : …get away!

PhantomBoy : :p you are the one who getting away

PhantomBoy : :P

PhantomFan : did you see that? That Winconsin Ghost revealed himself! :O

PhantomBoy : yeah I knew :P

PhantomBoy : :^D and I would be lied if I said no

HalfAGirl : Danny!...

PhantomBoy : Don't worry Danielle he won't getting you ^_^

BHUSidekick : so Phantom you knew him?

PhantomBoy : =_= what? O' coz I knew

PhantomBoy : he's my archenemy after all…

GhostGetterNo1 : and that time I was right

GhostGetterNo1 : The time I found his secret lab! :O

GhostGetterNo1 : Ahhah~ Jazz right~ Jazzy right~ Ahah ahah ahah~

GhostGetterNo1 : Jazzy right!

PhantomBoy : no you're wrong =.=''

GhostGetterNo1 : NO I am right! I always right!

GhostGetterNo1 : Jazzy right~ Ahah ahah ahah~!

PhantomBoy : =_=''

GothicVeggies : =='' I could feel that, Danny

PhantomBoy : Thanks, Sam

ValAntiGhost : ==;;

PhantomFan : ahhhh I am jealous! :O

BeatHimUp : he call her name T^T

TuckDaGeek : why nobody wants to be with me? :(

ValAntiGhost : oh yeah where's Danny?

PhantomBoy : here!

ValAntiGhost : Not you! Fenton.

SpacePhantom : Oh, sorry, here!

ValAntiGhost : :)

BeatHimUp : get away, loser ==

ValAntiGhost : .not.!

GothicVeggies : .not.!

PhantomBoy : yeahhh I am not :)

ValAntiGhost : Not you!

ValAntiGhost : you're a loser!

PhantomBoy : =='' hey…

PhantomFan : Don't insult Phantom! :O

BeatHimUp : Don't call our hero a loser!

SpacePhantom : hahaha… =w=''

BeatHimUp : what's it Fenton?

SpacePhantom : nothing :x

TuckDaGeek : dude they just called their hero a loser

HalfAGirl : eheh :3

BeatHimUp : what?

BeatHimUp : me not!

BeatHimUp : I just say Fenturd is the loser

BeatHimUp : not Phantom.

BeatHimUp : she is the one who called him a loser!

ValAntiGhost : Phantom is suck =_=''

PhantomBoy : as a record, I can heard that…

GothicVeggies : but this is a chat =_=''

PhantomBoy : oops, then I can read that…=p

ValAntiGhost : whatever ==''

GhostGetterNo1 : I think Vlad off to revenge?

PhantomBoy : idk. Want to make webcam?

GothicVeggies : okay.

PhantomFan : :D

PhantomFan : Phantom let's webcam with me! :D

_PhantomBoy is away : webcam_

_TuckDaGeek is away : webcam_

_GothicVeggies is away : webcam_

_GhostGetterNo1 is away : webcam_

ValAntiGhost : O_o

BeatHimUp : O_O

BHUSidekick : No way!

Star : he do webcam with those losers? :O

PhantomFan : O_O why Phantom do webcam with those losers?

PhantomFan : nuuuu Dxxxx

HalfAGirl : Dannyyy wait for me D:

SpacePhantom : woops, forgot to set this one to away.

SpacePhantom : come, Danielle :D

HalfAGirl : :D

_HalfAGirl is away : webcam_

_SpacePhantom is away : webcam_

PhantomFan : :O

ValAntiGhost : O_O Danny do a webcam with Phantom?

PhantomFan : Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Dxxxxxxxxxxxx

BeatHimUp : why Phantom want to webcam with them? Dxxxx

BeatHimUp : I am jealouuuusssssss

ValAntiGhost : you're male…

BeatHimUp : Right! Dxxxxx

Star : I want to do webcam…!

BHUSidekick : …with phantom Dxxx

_Lancer has logged on_

PhantomFan : I want to do webcam with the ghost boyyyy Dxxx

PhantomFan : Inviso-bill…..! Dxxxxx

ValAntiGhost : =_='' why everyone like him

Lancer : what's it young folks? Don't fight because a webcam

Lancer : and what webcam is that? I need to join too

PhantomFan : uh…

BeatHimUp : after I think again, better we do our own webcams…

_BeatHimUp is away : webcam with A-List group_

_PhantomFan is away : webcam with A-List group_

_Star is away : webcam with popular kids_

_BHUSidekick : webcam with happy people =D_

ValAntiGhost : …

Lancer : I need to know what video you are watching…

ValAntiGhost : currently looking after Phantom Mr. Lancer byeee!

_ValAntiGhost has logged off_

Lancer : great…

Lancer : and now where'd I put that bowl of fruitloop?

**-line break-**

_Ha! Done! Sorry this one is short guys, but hope you enjoy! Well, review please? :3_


	23. Chat 23 : World Cup 2010!

_Sorry guys this one took a long time to do~ :D but be happy cuz now I am updating! Review please?_

**DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP**

Youngstar : Youngblood

**DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP**

_PhantomBoy has logged on_

_PhantomFan has logged on_

PhantomFan : …!

PhantomFan : :D

PhantomBoy : …

PhantomFan : Ghost boy!

PhantomBoy : Uh, hi. Paulina. :D

_GothicVeggies has logged on_

GothicVeggies : Get offa him, Shallow Witch ==

PhantomFan : No you don't make me Gothic Freak

_TuckDaGeek has logged on_

TuckDaGeek : Dude that was amazing!

PhantomBoy : Amazing what? :D

_SpacePhantom has logged on_

GothicVeggies : here we go with the confusion again

SpacePhantom : What's amazing Tucker?

TuckDaGeek : About the World Cup 2010! Did you watch it? :D

SpacePhantom : :D oooh I do!

GothicVeggies : Africa joined the World Cup

PhantomFan : …

PhantomBoy : Yeah, and it's all about Shakira's song now!

PhantomBoy : Tsamina Mina e e

PhantomBoy : Waka Waka e e

PhantomFan : …?

TuckDaGeek : Tsamina Mina

GothicVeggies : It's time for Africa!

PhantomBoy : Yeah 8)

PhantomFan : What's about this football thing?

TuckDaGeek : ah, she wouldn't understand…

TuckDaGeek : That's boys thing

GothicVeggies : ==; ahem…

TuckDaGeek : and gothic thing

_BeatHimUp has logged on_

BeatHimUp : whooo! That was great! We won again!

SpacePhantom : World Cup is better than the American Football 8)

SpacePhantom : Because what? Because it's all around the world!

BeatHimUp : huh? Whaddya mean Fentoad?

BeatHimUp : American Football way better than World Cup!

BeatHimUp : And I'm gonna stuck you into my locker

SpacePhantom : ==''…

GothicVeggies : don't take it to heart, Danny.

GothicVeggies : Football way better than American Football!

BeatHimUp : What do you mean football is football

GothicVeggies : this is confusing me

GothicVeggies : with the football things…

TuckDaGeek : let the confusion begin 8D

_TechnusV3.0 has logged on_

TechnusV3.0 : W00t! The World Cup rocks!

PhantomBoy : O_o you watched too?

TechnusV3.0 : off course I am, I am Technus! Master of technology!

TechnusV3.0 : That's why I watched it in my big LCD. 8D

TuckDaGeek : Wow. You got that for good 8D

GothicVeggies : ooh I can't wait. Who's gonna win the next round?

PhantomBoy : Imma going to watch it tonight 8D

PhantomFan : wait Phantom watching too O_O

PhantomFan : I guess I will watch it!

PhantomFan : …football is better than American Football!

BeatHimUp : O_O

BeatHimUp : You too?

BeatHimUp : Fine then me too.

TechnusV3.0 : Ha! And you know what? There's an announcement in the ghost zone!

PhantomBoy : what?

_Boxluver has logged on_

Boxluver : Beware!

PhantomBoy : ==''

TuckDaGeek : …

GothicVeggies : …

BeatHimUp : uuuh….

PhantomFan : …

Boxluver : I am the Box Ghost!

GothicVeggies : we knew that ==''

Boxluver : AND I am going to participate in Ghost Zone Cup 2010! Hehehehehe!

PhantomBoy : Ghost Zone Cup? O_o

_ObeyDaRules has logged on_

PhantomBoy : Walker… ==''

ObeyDaRules : I am here just to tell you

ObeyDaRules : Ghost Zone Cup 2010 will on start from July 2010.

ObeyDaRules : Every ghost can join. But hold the truce not to fight.

PhantomBoy : O_O So Ghost Zone also held a World Cup?

ObeyDaRules : It's Ghost Zone Cup not World Cup alright?

TuckDaGeek : dude, I want a cup of coffee.

GothicVeggies : ooh ==''

PhantomFan : Phantom! Are you going in the cup? I will be your supporter :D

BeatHimUp : Whooo Phantom go for it :DD

GothicVeggies : hello, he's a ghost…

PhantomBoy : I am not joining ==''

ObeyDaRules : However for you, YOU MUST join it! Or else!

PhantomBoy : What? Why I must join it O_O

TechnusV3.0 : Hahaha! Because you're the strongest ghost in the ghost zone!

TuckDaGeek : right after Pariah Dark? :P

GothicVeggies : right after Pariah Dark.

PhantomFan : OMG Phantom is the strongest ghost?

ObeyDaRules : or you must say 'half-ghost'

BeatHimUp : Phantom is the strongest ghost? :O

BeatHimUp : O_O Phantom is a half-ghost?

PhantomBoy : I am not!

ObeyDaRules : It's a rule.

PhantomBoy : =='' dang and who'll joining my team

_TheBestHunter has logged on_

_Thirteen13 has logged on_

_Kitten has logged on_

_RemEmberMe has logged on_

_Boxluver has logged on_

Boxluver : Beware!

TheBestHunter : I am.

Thirteen13 : and I am.

PhantomBoy : …and Technus?

TechnusV3.0 : What? I am the one who will video it on my camera!

Boxluver : Beware!

ObeyDaRules : And so you're joining!

GothicVeggies : pretty much huh Danny? ==''

TuckDaGeek : Dude I can't wait to see that 8D

PhantomFan : Aaaahhh I wished to see that :O

PhantomFan : I will bring my cheerleader outfit~!

BeatHimUp : So am I!

BeatHimUp : I mean, not cheerleader outfit.

BeatHimUp : Just as a supporter :D

PhantomBoy : =='' why I must teamed up with you guys?

Kitten : Because You. Need. To. Join. The. Cup.!

RemEmberMe : And even I made a song for you

RemEmberMe : Tsamina Mina e e

RemEmberMe : Waka Waka e e

RemEmberMe : it's time for the ghost boy

PhantomBoy : It's not making but it's copying ==''

RemEmberMe : Oh whatever it is.

PhantomBoy : and who's else will joining this?

_Youngstar has logged on_

Youngstar : Ha! I am soooo… joining this!

GothicVeggies : Youngblood? O_o

TuckDaGeek : Youngblood? o_O

PhantomFan : …huh?

BeatHimUp : more ghost!

BeatHimUp : Cool I can't wait to watching this :D

PhantomBoy : Get away young-butt.

ObeyDaRules : No youngster in the group

Youngstar : ooh but I am not youngster

Youngstar : I am young-STAR!

RemEmberMe : Don't worry Youngblood you can go on next time

Youngstar : Ember?

PhantomBoy : I don't want to join this ==''

TheBestHunter : you oughta to join this or I will hunt down you for your pelt!

PhantomBoy : you always do that ==''

ObeyDaRules : Now for the ones who want to join please sign up at my place

TheBestHunter : I will go for sign up. See ya later whelp

_TheBestHunter has logged off_

Thirteen13 : So am I. Well, smell ya later Phantom Boy.

_Thisteen13 has logged off_

_Kitten has logged off_

RemEmberMe : guess what? So I will make a new song for the championship

_RemEmberMe has logged off_

TuckDaGeek : dude…

GothicVeggies : so why you not join them Danny?

PhantomFan : Phantom join it please I want to see you :D

BeatHimUp : Yeah! Bet that'll be so cool! :D

PhantomBoy : uh, I don't want to…

Boxluver : Fear me I will make goal shots!

_Boxluver has logged off_

Youngstar : Aww this' really uncool

_Youngstar has logged off_

TuckDaGeek : So now what?

PhantomBoy : I am not joining ==

ObeyDaRules : Oh you will…

_ObeyDaRules is away : get the punk to sign up_

PhantomBoy : O_O hey!

PhantomBoy : ahh he's here!

_PhantomBoy has logged off_

TuckDaGeek : …

GothicVeggies : …

SpacePhantom : Sorry Walker forgot to turn off this computer!

_SpacePhantom has logged off_

PhantomFan : …

BeatHimUp : …

BeatHimUp : So now what?

TechnusV3.0 : Aha! I will get my camera ready for the day!

_TechnusV3.0 has logged off_

GothicVeggies : so…

TuckDaGeek : I call the camera thing! :D

GothicVeggies : Tucker!

_TuckDaGeek has logged off_

_GothicVeggies has logged off_

PhantomFan : I am going to watch Phantom!

PhantomFan : Wait where's he gonna playing?

BeatHimUp : I don't know…

PhantomFan : …

BeatHimUp : …

PhantomFan : AAAAH…!

BeatHimUp : AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

PhantomFan : I forgot to ask where T^T

BeatHimUp : Me too! Me too T^T

_GhostGetterNo1 has logged on_

GhostGetterNo1 : has anyone see Danny?

PhantomFan : Noooooo

PhantomFan : I forgot T^T

GhostGetterNo1 : Okay then thanks!

_GhostGetterNo1 has logged off_

BeatHimUp : Wait you're not answering her don't you?

PhantomFan : Nooooooooooo

PhantomFan : I am just forgot to ask where Phantom gonna play T^T

PhantomFan : Huweeeeeeeeee

PhantomFan : now I can't watch him!

BeatHimUp : Duh, I will stuck Fenton to my locker…

BeatHimUp : Anyway, do anyone catch the last message he put in there?

**DP DP DP DP DP DP DP**

_Ha! World Cup craze! Yays 8D *dances* Tsamina-mina e e Waka Waka e e~ review please? *sings again* Tsamina-mina e e waka-waka e e~ it's time for the ghost boy… HA. I am crazed with it. Tsamina-mina~ REVIEW!_


	24. Chat 24 : Indonesia Location?

_Hi there. I am in mood of updating :P So say hello to the chat, and say hello to click on 'review' =w= Review please!_

**DP DP DP DP DP**

_TuckDaGeek has logged on_

_SpacePhantom has logged on_

TuckDaGeek : Gooooooallll…! :D

SpacePhantom : I actually can't believe Holland won!

SpacePhantom : I mean it's against Brazil. I can't believe that 8D

TuckDaGeek : And speaking of the cup, how'd the register thing going?

TuckDaGeek : You did join right?

SpacePhantom : Yeah yeah but most likely I don't want to ==

_GothicVeggies has logged on_

GothicVeggies : Holland won! O_o

SpacePhantom : I know it's hard to believe!

TuckDaGeek : don't forget about the ghost zone cup =w=

SpacePhantom : =='' I didn't want to

SpacePhantom : Walker forced me…

GothicVeggies : Speaking of the World Cup do you know Deddy Corbuzier?

TuckDaGeek : Oh. I know. The one who predict the world cup result right?

GothicVeggies : The one from Indonesia, do you think his predict will right?

SpacePhantom : idk. But I think…

SpacePhantom : …idk. xD

GothicVeggies : I think he will be right.

TuckDaGeek : Why you believe in him?

GothicVeggies : Before this his prediction on Indonesia's president vote result was right!

TuckDaGeek : O_o how'd you know that?

GothicVeggies : Hello?

GothicVeggies : Magic? Predict? Dark? Mind? Gothic?

SpacePhantom : Must likely to Sam 8D

_ValAntiGhost has logged on_

ValAntiGhost : darn it Phantom got away again

SpacePhantom : You must know it Tuck 8DD

TuckDaGeek : Dude, I forgot

ValAntiGhost : Oh hi there Danny :D

SpacePhantom : Valerie? O_o

SpacePhantom : oh yea I use this one

TuckDaGeek : Dude better not to be confused 8D

SpacePhantom : shut Tuck

GothicVeggies : So how'd the Ghost Zone Cup will be?

SpacePhantom : it will started soon.

SpacePhantom : man I hate to do this ==''

ValAntiGhost : ?

GothicVeggies : So you will teamed up with who?

SpacePhantom : mm… lemme see…

ValAntiGhost : ?

SpacePhantom : Skulker, Johnny, the Box Ghost, Klemper, and other ghosts that I forgot

GothicVeggies : O_o; wow, both your enemies, and your misplaced aggression in one place

SpacePhantom : I know. Epic huh? 8D

ValAntiGhost : what does this mean?

TuckDaGeek : do Vlad come? :D

SpacePhantom : Why you want him to ==''

SpacePhantom : And I can't play football

ValAntiGhost : Oh it's okay Danny. You can practice more

ValAntiGhost : Anyway you guys see the match last night? Holland won!

TuckDaGeek : =='' we knew that

GothicVeggies : =='' we knew that

GothicVeggies : I wonder if Deddy's prediction will right.

_GhostGetterNo1 has logged on_

GhostGetterNo1 : hey guys :D

SpacePhantom : Jazz!

GhostGetterNo1 : I don't know what makes people so addicted to football

GhostGetterNo1 : But it seems more likely for Danny to respect

GothicVeggies : Jazz do you think Deddy's prediction right?

GhostGetterNo1 : What? Who?

GothicVeggies : Deddy Corbuzier. A mentalist from Indonesia make a prediction of World Cup Result.

GothicVeggies : if his prediction right I am sure Indonesia's name will be heard everywhere O_o

TuckDaGeek : anyway where's Indonesia?

ValAntiGhost : I don't know if his prediction will right. And I am not cares

GothicVeggies : how come you don't know Tucker ==''

GothicVeggies : it most likely to be the center of earth line crossed to.

GothicVeggies : And it on Pasific Osean!

TuckDaGeek : :/ what's one?

GothicVeggies : The one in the south east Asia!

SpacePhantom : well, I don't really know about it either 8D

TuckDaGeek : is that small? 8D

GhostGetterNo1 : I don't really know if his prediction will right. Since I don't really know about magic and the mentalist stuffs, so I guess…

GhostGetterNo1 : Tuck, it's the one with big-enough islands.

TuckDaGeek : Near Hawaii?

SpacePhantom : Can you please tell it right away because I also don't know XD

GothicVeggies : ==''

GhostGetterNo1 : ==''

ValAntiGhost : I knew that. The one with Borobudur ruins.

TuckDaGeek : Where's it? XD

GothicVeggies : The islands that stands alone!

TuckDaGeek : you mean this one under America?

SpacePhantom : This round one to the South?

GhostGetterNo1 : =='' Danny that's not it. It's Australia.

GothicVeggies : Not that one Tucker!

ValAntiGhost : the one that got five big island, Danny

SpacePhantom : *is confused* _

SpacePhantom : Can you just tell it right away?

GothicVeggies : =='' from China you go to south east then you will see Laos, Thailand, Malaysia, Singapura, and that one with islands is INDONESIA!

SpacePhantom : What one?

TuckDaGeek : This one near the China?

GhostGetterNo1 : *slap face*

ValAntiGhost : The one below Malaysia.

GhostGetterNo1 : THE ONLY ONE WITH 0 DEGREES LINE CROSSED ON IT!

GothicVeggies : =='' caps…

SpacePhantom : Oh!

SpacePhantom : XD

SpacePhantom : this one with Sumatra, Java, Kalimantan, Sulawesi, and Papua?

GothicVeggies : yeahhh ==''

ValAntiGhost : that one…

GhostGetterNo1 : finally you found it ==''

SpacePhantom : I always crossed that but I never know the name of the country XD

TuckDaGeek : really where's it?

GothicVeggies : …==''

GothicVeggies : I am going to barf…

GhostGetterNo1 : Tucker how come you not realize that yet? ==''

ValAntiGhost : How come you not realize that? ==''

TuckDaGeek : sorry I am too busy to looking at my PDA 8D

SpacePhantom : looking or playing? :P

GothicVeggies : now do this carefully, the one on the zero degree in the south east asia!

TuckDaGeek : Ooooh now I've found it! 8D

GhostGetterNo1 : at least…

TuckDaGeek : the one with Kuala Lumpur as capital city right? 8D

GothicVeggies : now I am really barfing… ==''

SpacePhantom : NO Tucker it is…

SpacePhantom : Jakarta!

TuckDaGeek : oh.

TuckDaGeek : that one!

TuckDaGeek : O_o they are the creators of Java program?

SpacePhantom : what?

ValAntiGhost : what?

TuckDaGeek : they got 'Java' on it.

GhostGetterNo1 : No Tucker that's an island's name ==''

GhostGetterNo1 : I am off to barfing too then

ValAntiGhost : that's not a program Tucker ==''

SpacePhantom : that's what in geek's mind every time they crossed something 8D

TuckDaGeek : hey cut it off ==''

TuckDaGeek : anyway where's the ghosts lately?

ValAntiGhost : idk

GhostGetterNo1 : idk either

GothicVeggies : oooh count me in =='' idk

SpacePhantom : most likely to training.

TuckDaGeek : you're not training?

SpacePhantom : who needs to training for that stupid thing? ==''

GothicVeggies : training is good. Come on Danny I will teach you

SpacePhantom : O_O hey hey..

_GothicVeggies has logged off_

SpacePhantom : =='' here we go with the training again…

TuckDaGeek : haha! Gladly I am not in it :D

SpacePhantom : You need to go too Tuck.

TuckDaGeek : No I am not

TuckDaGeek : …AHHH SHE'S HERE O_O

TuckDaGeek : (Sam) hello this is Sam let's go for the jogging Danny. I and Tucker waiting in front of the Nasty Burger

_TuckDaGeek has logged off_

SpacePhantom : O_O she's so fast!

GhostGetterNo1 : Better you go there now Danny.

ValAntiGhost : what training?

SpacePhantom : I don't want to ==

GhostGetterNo1 : I will get the boo-merang ==''

SpacePhantom : O_O Ok I will then

_SpacePhantom has logged off_

ValAntiGhost : ? Do you mean what they mean Jazz?

GhostGetterNo1 : No and I am going to off

_GhostGetterNo1 has logged off_

ValAntiGhost : I don't get it!

_ValAntiGhost is away : catching Phantom who just passed_

_TuckDaGeek has logged on_

TuckDaGeek : wew, online with PDA.

TuckDaGeek : Wow Danny got his exercise already 8D

TuckDaGeek : with that Valerie keep hunting him it will be a good practice 8D

TuckDaGeek : ...Ahhh Sam told me to turn off the PDA T^T

TuckDaGeek : …well, here goes. Bye…

**DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP**

_Short and sweet. That's it. Review please anyone? X3_


	25. Chat 25 : God hates Goths?

_You excepting what? Update to Chatroom? XP FEAR ME. Okay, let's log on!_

**DP DP DP DP DP**

_TuckDaGeek has logged on_

_PhantomBoy has logged on_

TuckDaGeek : …

TuckDaGeek : :D finally I can log in to chat whoooo ^^

PhantomBoy : yay finally the server is up again 8D

TuckDaGeek : it's kinda weird that the server was down.

PhantomBoy : yeah. I am crazy without chat.

TuckDaGeek : btw you won that cup 8D congrats

PhantomBoy : It's already a while D:

TuckDaGeek : Whatever XP

_GothicVeggies has logged on_

GothicVeggies : finally I can log on :D

TuckDaGeek : whooo yeah ^^

GothicVeggies : btw that world cup winner was Spain.

GothicVeggies : Paul the Octopus was right 8D

TuckDaGeek : oh btw how's Deddy Corbuzier's predict?

GothicVeggies : also right! That mentalist is one of my fandom now 8)

PhantomBoy : you're kiddin' me O_o

TuckDaGeek : Nu wai! 8D

GothicVeggies : Oh yea why it just us in here?

PhantomBoy : Idk maybe they don't know this place already on XP

GothicVeggies : Good then XD

GothicVeggies : grr I am so mad now ==''

TuckDaGeek : your parents force you to wear dress again? :P

PhantomBoy : what's happened?

GothicVeggies : I went to a site called 'God Hates Goths'. They say bad stuffs about us. We are not like that Dx

GothicVeggies : not all Goths like that =_=''

PhantomBoy : HOLY O_O… what they said?

TuckDaGeek : dude they're like that.

PhantomBoy : Sam is not like that Tucker -_-

TuckDaGeek : Oh, yeah. 'Cept for Sam. XD

GothicVeggies : Wait I will C + P it.

PhantomBoy : What's C + P? :/

TuckDaGeek : Copy + Paste.

PhantomBoy : Oh. XD

GothicVeggies : GOTH IS A SICK, DEPRAVED AND VIOLENT SUB-CULTURE. IT IS A SUB-CULTURE IMMERSED IN THE OCCULT, VAMPIRISM, WITCHCRAFT, DEATH, HORROR, RAPE, SUICIDE AND PERVERSITY.

WHILE ALL SUB-CULTURES ARE INHERENTLY BAD, GOTH IS THE WORST OF THESE SUB-CULTURES. BY DEFINITION THEY ARE "SUB" (ie. LOWER OR INFERIOR) TO NORMAL HARD-WORKING CULTURES. AS IN 'SUB-STANDARD' CULTURE. THEY DO NOT PROMOTE ANY VALUES THAT BENEFIT SOCIETY. THEY DO NOT PROMOTE ANY VALUES THAT MAKE FOR STABLE FAMILIES. THEY DO NOT PROMOTE VALUES THAT POTENTIAL EMPLOYERS FIND APPEALING. NO FORTUNE 500 COMPANIES WANTS TO EMPLOY SOME DRUGGED-UP LOSER WITH PAINTED NAILS, NOSE-PIERCINGS, TATTOED ARMS OR GREEN HAIR.

THE GOTHIC LIFESTYLE CAN BE SUMMED UP IN ONE WORD - REBELLION. THE GOTHIC LIFESTYLE IS THE ULTIMATE ACT OF REBELLION. IT IS A LIFESTYLE DESIGNED TO SHOCK AND DISGUST, TO REPULSE AND HORRIFY. IT IS A REBELLION AGAINST SOCIETY, REBELLION AGAINST THE NORM, REBELLION AGAINST PARENTS. IT IS REBELLION AGAINST GOD.

PhantomBoy : O_O Holy-…

TuckDaGeek : O_O what?

GothicVeggies : horrible right? Dx

PhantomBoy : Totally X(

TuckDaGeek : Uh, really?

GothicVeggies : We are not like that Dx We just love the style of darkness and nothing else. We do remember God. We just love the design, style, shape, and the other things DXXXX

PhantomBoy : Yeah. And how dare they to put God's name there DX

TuckDaGeek : What's the link? DX

GothicVeggies : www . godhatesgoths . com

TuckDaGeek : thanks.

PhantomBoy : Holy

PhantomBoy : shit!

TuckDaGeek : duh? Parents? O_o''

GothicVeggies : not just that. See the message to Goths.

PhantomBoy : 'Dear Losers'.

PhantomBoy : D: that's true we're losers but not like that right? =3=

PhantomBoy : I hate to be called loser =3=

GothicVeggies : me too =3=

GothicVeggies : …the site's creator is a Church! Imagine that! D=

PhantomBoy : What? D= but God does love everyone DX

TuckDaGeek : Yeah. God bless all of us Dxxx

TuckDaGeek : …what's this?

GothicVeggies : What? :|

TuckDaGeek : …Manson?

PhantomBoy : What lemme see O_o''

GothicVeggies : what?

TuckDaGeek : www . godhatesgoths . com / mansonlunatic. html

TuckDaGeek : is that your family? :|

GothicVeggies : O_o idk.

PhantomBoy : but it's Manson o_O''

GothicVeggies : darnit Dx

GothicVeggies : Idk if that's my family or not D:

_PhantomFan has logged on_

PhantomBoy : D:

PhantomFan : the server is back online? Yay!

PhantomFan : OMG. Phantom! :D

GothicVeggies : Why they do that much to us DX

TuckDaGeek : Bullshit O_O 'God hates Harry Potter' ?

PhantomBoy : :O what? No way! My favorite novel T_T

PhantomFan : what? What?

PhantomFan : you like HP, ghost boy?

PhantomBoy : D: we're just fandoms. Not take it real. We know they're imagination =_='' crap.

GothicVeggies : We are. Dx why they must do that.

PhantomFan : what you're talking about?

TuckDaGeek : a site about 'God hates Goths'.

PhantomFan : I think that's good to get the goth freak away from this place.

GothicVeggies : =_= no we need you to go away you shallow witch.

PhantomFan : =_=''

PhantomFan : Goths are totally crazy. Don't you think their stuffs are 'eww'ing.

GothicVeggies : no. You're who 'eww'ing =_=''

PhantomFan : you wore black all the day. Ew. So ugly.

GothicVeggies : not your business shallow witch =_=

PhantomFan : gothic freak!

GothicVeggies : shallow witch!

PhantomBoy : stop it! _

PhantomFan : D= sorry Phantom but she is so annoying

GothicVeggies : you stop it

PhantomFan : you stop it now.

GothicVeggies : no! You!

TuckDaGeek : you two stop! X_X

PhantomFan : shuddup!

GothicVeggies : shuddup!

PhantomBoy : …

TuckDaGeek : …

GothicVeggies : alright you stop it.

PhantomFan : no, you!

PhantomBoy : You two shuddup X_X

PhantomFan : fine.

GothicVeggies : huh =_=''

GothicVeggies : what is it 'God hates Women' O_O

PhantomFan : what? O_O

TuckDaGeek : O_o that site is crazy

PhantomBoy : O_O holy…..

TuckDaGeek : same here dude.

GothicVeggies : I estimate that on average 99.999% of ALL women born today are heading straight to Hell. What the FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFff

PhantomBoy : FFFFFFFFFFFFFFF O_O

TuckDaGeek : O_o''

PhantomFan : what? :O what site you're talking about!

PhantomFan : we need to protest totally for this one =_=''

GothicVeggies : www . godhatesgoths . com / godhateswomen. Html

PhantomBoy : totally D=

PhantomFan : F*** why they really mean D: not all girls are bad

GothicVeggies : and the bad ones includes you!

PhantomFan : No, you! X(

TuckDaGeek : what next? God hates Danny Phantom?

PhantomFan : :O no don't let that happens! DXXXX

PhantomBoy : O_o'' what? No way.

GothicVeggies : I won't let that happen! I am going to protest to the site!

PhantomFan : me too! Me too!

TuckDaGeek : Alright I am too.

PhantomBoy : me too.

PhantomBoy : it's for all piece.

GothicVeggies : yeah.

PhantomFan : yeah.

TuckDaGeek : they totally need to re-read their Bibles.

PhantomFan : agree!

GothicVeggies : agree!

PhantomBoy : alright I am off to e-mail them now.

_PhantomBoy has logged off_

GothicVeggies : me too.

_GothicVeggies has logged off_

PhantomFan : Me too. Totally not agree with our beauty.

_PhantomFan has logged off_

TuckDaGeek : guess nobody else here ==''

_TuckDaGeek has logged off_

**DP DP DP DP DP**

_Hyaaaa sorry it's short :( and that's right guys the site is there. I totally not agree with their words DX and we're just fandoms right? We are all know DP just cartoon. If there's any God hates DP I just want to say the creator(Butch) just want to express his imagination D:_

_Why they say God hates Goths and hates us Women DX I totally disagree. God loves everyone and that's written in the bible. Even for the ones who did fault he always open his hands wide and forgive 'em. Like in 'The Lost Child'_

_I am not Christian but my school is Christian so I know this all D: so last words everyone, please review. And remember God bless all of us, Amen._


	26. Chat 26 : Splitting is that good?

You expecting what? XD An update to chatroom! Yes people, I got Writer's Block lately so deal with it. So now, let's log on~!

DP DP DP DP DP

SpacePhantom has logged on

SpacePhantom : dude, nobody's here…

SpacePhantom : …

PhantomBoy has logged on

PhantomBoy : behold Amity Park! I will protect you!

SpacePhantom : dude, overact much? ==''

PhantomBoy : as long I am here I can protect you!

PhantomBoy : Because I am Danny Phantom!

GothicVeggies has logged on

SpacePhantom : yeah, yeah, you're the hero…

GothicVeggies : …

PhantomBoy : I am the ghost protector of Amity Park!

SpacePhantom : go figures…

GothicVeggies : …Danny?

SpacePhantom : Yes?

PhantomBoy : If you need any help just call me because I am Danny Phantom!

GothicVeggies : ha…ha… very funny ==;

SpacePhantom : I swear that dude really weird

GothicVeggies : really funny, Danny ==;

PhantomBoy : I am the town's ghost protector! Hero, inviso-bill, hero, public enemy number one, hero, ghost boy, hero, ghost child, hero, ghost kid, hero, and most importantly : hero!

GothicVeggies : It's not funny stop it now Danny!

SpacePhantom : stop it what?

GothicVeggies : the whole thing talking to yourself

SpacePhantom : I swear I didn't talking to myself O_o

GothicVeggies : So you're going to say that's not you? Really funny Danny.

SpacePhantom : It's not me!

GothicVeggies : Then?

SpacePhantom : it's Phantom!

PhantomBoy : That's right!

GothicVeggies : ==;

GothicVeggies : Oh I gonna threw up…

GhostGetterNo1 has logged on

GothicVeggies : Stop this nonsense now Danny!

SpacePhantom : I didn't do anything!

GhostGetterNo1 : D: it's horrible!

GothicVeggies : horrible what Jazz?

SpacePhantom : ?

GhostGetterNo1 : D: Danny you did broke dad's invention, didn't you?

SpacePhantom : yeah I did, why?

GhostGetterNo1 : And now it's broke!

GothicVeggies : What's broken? What is it?

GhostGetterNo1 : I don't know! But I think I am going nuts!

GhostGetterNo1 : I am nuts! D:

GothicVeggies : ?

SpacePhantom : so dude uh who want to hang out with me?

PhantomBoy : citizens I'll always protect you don't worry!

PhantomBoy : tell me your problem and I'll help

GhostGetterNo1 : I think I am really nuts :O

GhostGetterNo1 : AAAAHH!

GhostGetterNo1 has logged out

GothicVeggies : ?

GothicVeggies : What happened with Jazz?

SpacePhantom : I don't know. So you're up for bowling?

PhantomBoy : That's useless let's saving people!

GothicVeggies : Oh crap ==''

TuckDaGeek has logged on

TuckDaGeek : oh hey, Danny

TuckDaGeek : wearing that blanket again?

SpacePhantom : no. So you're up to bowling?

TuckDaGeek : huh?

PhantomBoy : There's no time for bowling! We must saving the world!

TuckDaGeek : What's wrong with him?

GothicVeggies : I know… don't tell me

MaddsNoPhantom has logged on

RipGhostApart has logged on

MaddsNoPhantom : Danny are you okay?

SpacePhantom : I is fine, mom.

RipGhostApart : Darn that Phantom ghost broke my Ghost Catcher. And I see him with Danny inside the lab! I don't know what he did but I bet he was up for something bad! Danny are you okay? Answer me son. Did that ghost hurt you? Did that Phantom brat get you? What he did to you? Son?

GothicVeggies : …

TuckDaGeek : …

SpacePhantom : no dad, he didn't did a thing

MaddsNoPhantom : …and besides, I think something's wrong with Jazz. I am going to see her now

RipGhostApart : And I am on my way to my fudge!

MaddsNoPhantom has logged out

RipGhostApart has logged out

TuckDaGeek : wow, you did break that Ghost Catcher, eh Danny?

GothicVeggies : I think I have an opinion…

TuckDaGeek : what is that?

GothicVeggies : don't tell me you don't get it yet, Tucker

TuckDaGeek : you mean?

GothicVeggies : put the two and two together! You didn't realize that yet?

TuckDaGeek : er… no

GothicVeggies : I have a bad feeling

PhantomBoy : And that ghost I'm going to trash them!

GothicVeggies : see?

TuckDaGeek : what do you mean?

TuckDaGeek : Danny is wearing that blanket as a cape again?

GothicVeggies : No, Tuck.

GothicVeggies : I think…

TuckDaGeek : don't tell me you're going to say Danny's love you!

GothicVeggies : Oh crap, Tuck!

TuckDaGeek : yeah, yeah continue.

TuckDaGeek : BTW what's up with the blanket why you keep wear it when you're flying around?

SpacePhantom : …oh dude,

PhantomBoy : this is not a blanket it's a superhero's cape!

TuckDaGeek : Yeah, never seen you with that after that incident…

TuckDaGeek : O_o; wait

GothicVeggies : You finally figures it out eh?

TuckDaGeek : don't tell me you split into two again with that ghost catcher and now it is broken!

GothicVeggies : he is split into two again with the ghost catcher broke!

TuckDaGeek : AAAH!

GothicVeggies : AAAH!

SpacePhantom : …uh

PhantomBoy : hm?

TuckDaGeek : NO WAY!

GothicVeggies : No way Danny, that's explain all your weirdness today…

TuckDaGeek : IT'S AWESOME DUDE! I call the Fun Danny :D

GothicVeggies : It's horrible!

GothicVeggies : …uh, Tuck?

TuckDaGeek has logged off

GothicVeggies : Uh?

SpacePhantom : So you're up for bowling, dude?

SpacePhantom has logged off

PhantomBoy : So you're up to saving the world?

GothicVeggies : …

GothicVeggies : Wait for me, Tucker!

GothicVeggies has logged off

Boxluver has logged on

Boxluver : beware for I am the Box Ghost!

PhantomBoy : You Box Ghost how dare you to destroy the peaceful of Amity Park? I am Danny Phantom I'll protect the town from the ghosts like you!

Boxluver : …beware?

PhantomBoy is away : To save the town from the evil Box Ghost!

Boxluver has logged off

PhantomBoy has logged on

PhantomBoy : Take that you evil ghost! Because I, Danny Phantom will protect the whole town!

PhantomFan has logged on

PhantomFan : Kyaaa! Phantom! X3

PhantomBoy : What is that town citizens? If you need help just ask me because I am Danny Phantom!

Star has logged on

Star : Phantom!

PhantomFan : :DDD

PhantomBoy : Just tell me if there's any problem!

PhantomBoy : what's your problem lady Star?

Star : I am just going to ask why you wearing a blanket all the day today

Star : OMG he called me lady!

PhantomFan : D: no way! I am jealous to you Dxxx

Star : Kyaaaaa!

PhantomBoy : behold, PhantomFan. You might use my name in your username, but you're still can't start a fight with this Lady Star over there!

PhantomFan : It's no fair D:

Star : He called me that again :D yaaay

PhantomFan : I wanted to be called 'Lady' too T_T

PhantomFan : or at least call me Princess. Phantom, will you?

Star : kyaaaa!

PhantomBoy : No, but I think you must tell me your name first PhantomFan

PhantomFan : eh, but you knew my name O_o;

PhantomBoy : That lady over there use her real name and you're not

Star : actually, it's because I like Stars too, but since my name also Star. So that's it

PhantomFan : It's no fair D:

PhantomBoy : No fair because what, Paulina?

PhantomFan : he called my name O_O again

PhantomFan : you hear that he called my name again! :D

Star : actually we can't hear because it's chatting not talking

Star : but you not get that 'Lady' he used on me XP

PhantomFan : D::: dawww

Star : :P

PhantomBoy : What's that oh! Ghost sense! Beware ghosts, because I am Danny Phantom! And I will get you now!

PhantomFan : Kyaaa phantom you're so cool!

Star : but what's with the lines? O_o;

PhantomBoy has logged out

PhantomFan : Okay, so now I am telling you. Phantom likes me

Star : No, but me D:

PhantomFan : Me

Star : No, me

PhantomFan : Me!

Star : Me!

Star : he did call me Lady!

MasterOfMasters has logged on

PhantomFan : No it's me!

MasterOfMasters : …

Star : …

PhantomFan : …

Star : uh, I think I need to go now

PhantomFan : yeah, who wants to stay with a frootloop who needs a cat?

PhantomFan has logged off

Star has logged off

MasterOfMasters : …

MasterOfMasters : but I did get a cat! D:

DP DP DP DP DP

Ahahaha so it's done guys! Randomness. Oh yeah, for you guys who want to have a fun talk with DP gang in facebook, there's a Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley DP trio account. You can add them if you want. It post PP and not yet included; interactive fan-fic presented to you by Pii, JuneLuxray2, and ghostgal4 X3 it's one of the sooo many chats :

June Luxray Nice rape face on the profile pic, Danny.

Danny Fenton It's not a rape face...Is it?

Eco Kitty Yes. Yes it is. :3

Danny Fenton O.O Then I better take a new picture. *goes to take a new picture*

Danny Fenton There I took a new picture. Happy?

Eco Kitty Awww w You look adorable.

Danny Fenton :D Thanks.

Sam Manson he's always adorable. and stay away from her, Danny. You are taken!

Danny Fenton Wow, jealous much Sam? XD JK That's what I love about you

Sam Manson psh, just don't too close to her.

love you too

Pii Toro pst. lovebirds love...

Danny Fenton I won't Sam, you know your the only girl for me

Darn right were lovebirds! XD

DP DP DP DP DP

Yes you can join the fun too. Just add us, and happy commenting- liking- tagging- etc. thing with them! XD Have fun~


	27. Chat 27 : Love Today?

_Updating this. Someone might have her pitchfork pointed on me. And you guys know who… *starte at JuneLuxray2* Just kidding! Here's the update!_

**DP DP DP DP DP**

_SpacePhantom has logged on_

_PhantomBoy has logged on_

SpacePhantom : Uh…

_TuckDaGeek has logged on_

_GothicVeggies has logged on_

GothicVeggies : They not yet merged back?

SpacePhantom : Uh…

PhantomBoy : Is there any trouble, citizens?

TuckDaGeek : Surveys say… no…

SpacePhantom : dude, this is fun.

GothicVeggies : This is bad! We must merge them back into one! But how?

TuckDaGeek : Um, select the two, right click, then merge down?

GothicVeggies : Not that Tuck ==''

GothicVeggies : Wonder when Danny's parents will fix that?

TuckDaGeek : Um, what'll happen if not?

GothicVeggies : ==''

SpacePhantom : Relax…

PhantomBoy : It's no time for relax! Because I am the full-time-superhero

TuckDaGeek : dude, you're full-time-chatting right now

PhantomBoy : Chatting is a side-effect of boredom

GothicVeggies : whatever you say then Danny ==''

PhantomBoy : It is Danny Phantom for you!

_GhostGetterNo1 has logged on_

SpacePhantom : bang, Jazz

GhostGetterNo1 : Danny, stop this nonsense D:

GothicVeggies : Jazz, do they fixed that yet?

GhostGetterNo1 : no not yet D: and I am still going nuts

SpacePhantom : you're always nuts Jazz

GhostGetterNo1 : Stop that, Danny! Dx

TuckDaGeek : I call the Fun Danny!

GothicVeggies : Tucker!

GhostGetterNo1 : Mom and Dad are trying to fix the catcher

_RipGhostApart has logged on_

TuckDaGeek : I think no…

GhostGetterNo1 : Daaaaaaaaaaad!

RipGhostApart : What is it, Jazz? I need some fudge. Oh hi there Tucker, Sam, Danny! And oh, why Phantom is here? Jazz, what's wrong why you're screaming?

GhostGetterNo1 : Why you not working on that Ghost Catcher?

RipGhostApart : I need fudge. I repeat, I need fudge D: And I don't want to waste all of my time inside the lab fixing the Ghost Catcher. I want to go fishing. Hey Danny! Are you up for fishing again? This time I'll show you what a real fisherman do! I mean, ghost hunter, I mean a father. I mean everything. Wow, that's not sounds right. I ran out of fudge. Ghost Catcher can wait. Wait for me fudge I need you!

_MaddsNoPhantom has logged on_

MaddsNoPhantom : Jack, I think you need to stop thinking about that fudge

RipGhostApart : But I can't get calm without any fudge D:

GhostGetterNo1 : Mom, Dad. How's the Ghost Catcher reparation status? D:

MaddsNoPhantom : It's completely broke and I think we need to make a new one.

GhostGetterNo1 : But it was just fall right? O_o

GothicVeggies : Completely broke? O_o

TuckDaGeek : It's impossible for a thing to broke completely with a single knock O_o

MaddsNoPhantom : It's not broke like that at first =='' but then your dad is eating fudge while repairing it, causing the fudge to fell into the machine and it's broken completely

GhostGetterNo1 : D: ahhhh when it'll be done then?

SpacePhantom : I don't care ==

GothicVeggies : Danny!

GhostGetterNo1 : Danny!

TuckDaGeek : I call the Fun Danny!

GothicVeggies : Tucker!

GhostGetterNo1 : Tucker!

PhantomBoy : Looks like you need a help! This is a job for me!

GothicVeggies : Oh, brother ==''

MaddsNoPhantom : Phantom? Get away!

RipGhostApart : Yeah! Go away! And can you give me a fudge? I need it now. I ran out of it D:

GhostGetterNo1 : Daaadddd

MaddsNoPhantom : I'll be downstairs drinking my coffee ==''

_MaddsNoPhantom has logged off_

RipGhostApart : And I'll getting more fudge since my last one is lost into some machines' part.

_RipGhostApart has logged off_

GhostGetterNo1 : Now what? D:

TuckDaGeek : Idk. Everyone else are offline.

GothicVeggies : I bet they're busy reading the new Harry Potter book.

GhostGetterNo1 : I am going to off now. I am confused already. Bye

_GhostGetterNo1 has logged off_

SpacePhantom : So now what?

TuckDaGeek : I think I am going to off for a while, I'll be back soon

GothicVeggies : Uh, me too.

_TuckDaGeek is away : getting my comic books back_

_GothicVeggies is away : get my parents out of my room_

SpacePhantom : fine, Dude. ==

SpacePhantom : they have no fun

PhantomBoy : Oh and what do you mean of fun? We must saving people!

SpacePhantom : Saving people every day, don't you be tired? Dude, you must have some fun!

PhantomBoy : Having fun as in… like what? :/

SpacePhantom : Like going out for a bowling =w= yeah dude it's fun

PhantomBoy : fun… uh…

SpacePhantom : or try to read some of those novels. Or play a game like in Pokemon, Harvest Moon…

PhantomBoy : Um, and I see some pairs of people also having fun.

PhantomBoy : I am floating on the air of Amity Park, anyway

SpacePhantom : Pairs? Oh yeah. Couples have their own way of fun. Like dating and kissing. Trough I don't really understand

PhantomBoy : Mm, is that all they do?

PhantomBoy : How come they become couples?

SpacePhantom : Well, what you need is two person who fall in love and they are liking each other. They share emotion, physic, and body.

PhantomBoy : and what's the point of those kissing?

SpacePhantom : well, you know… people just want to taste their mate, you know…?

PhantomBoy : mm, taste… I don't get it.

SpacePhantom : Sometimes they make out and get a baby

PhantomBoy : …mm, so what you said earlier about couples?

SpacePhantom : you mean type?

PhantomBoy : Whatever it is I do not care.

SpacePhantom : Um, two person who liking each other?

PhantomBoy : Is there any other points for that?

SpacePhantom : Let's see… I think no. As long they enjoyed it. Why?

PhantomBoy : Nothing. Anyway why you use my last name in your username?

SpacePhantom : Because I like you. :l why?

PhantomBoy : you like me?

SpacePhantom : yeah, who don't? dude, you're a superhero.

PhantomBoy : Mmmm do you think we have what it takes to be a couple?

SpacePhantom : You save people, fight ghosts…

SpacePhantom : Eh, wait… what?

PhantomBoy : I mean is the point taken for us being a couple?

SpacePhantom : =w= heheh, funny. I don't even understand you. Nice one, dude.

PhantomBoy : No, I meant it… I love you

SpacePhantom : Uh… that's good ^-^;

PhantomBoy : It's for real, I love you…

SpacePhantom : Okay O_o so, can anyone explain what's happening on here?

PhantomBoy : I love you, Danny… I love you…

SpacePhantom : yeah right ^_^; I like you too, but… uh, what's with the sudden chill in my room?

SpacePhantom : don't tell me O_o

PhantomBoy : I am going to your room right away

SpacePhantom : Waiiiit! O_O I don't even understand what the hell is happening!

_PhantomBoy is away : making out_

_TuckDaGeek has logged on_

_GothicVeggies has logged on_

TuckDaGeek : we're back, dude.

_SpacePhantom is away : aigsioaghwuhwsgjsg_

TuckDaGeek : eh?...

GothicVeggies : what's happened? O_o

TuckDaGeek : *scrolls up* O_O Danny?

GothicVeggies : What? O_o *scrolls up*

TuckDaGeek : Oh…

TuckDaGeek : My…

GothicVeggies : OHMAIGODDDD O_O

TuckDaGeek : …Gooooshhh!

TuckDaGeek : DANNY!

GothicVeggies : what's going on there? O_o

TuckDaGeek : :O Idk

GothicVeggies : WTF O_O is he just dating himself? We must stop it! Tucker!

TuckDaGeek : I call the Fun Danny! D:

TuckDaGeek : I mean, All right Sam!

_TuckDaGeek has logged off_

_GothicVeggies has logged off_

_GhostGetterNo1 has logged on_

GhostGetterNo1 : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkk D::::

GhostGetterNo1 : Is that just me or there is really two Dannies in Danny's room and they're…

GhostGetterNo1 : I think I am going more nuts

GhostGetterNo1 : !

**DP DP DP DP DP**

_Lol randomness ^-^; PITCH PEARL! 8DDDD_

_btw guys! A new DP forum is opened 8D you guys can join it at http : / / thephorum . smfforfree . com lol name is lame XD Okay, review please? ^^;_


	28. Chat 28 : Danny Phantom  Halfa?

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupiddddd writer's block! D8! It even affects Chatroom… I was blocked. Hate it hate it hateeee iiiit! Go away you stupid block! I wanna update! It's really hard T_T_

_Okay guys, I guess let's log on to the chat then…_

**DP DP DP DP DP**

_GothicVeggies has logged on_

_TuckDaGeek has logged on_

GothicVeggies : yesterday was…

GothicVeggies : weird…. ==;

TuckDaGeek : Hell yeah! O_o;

GothicVeggies : Glad they were not doing anything yet

_GhostGetterNo1 has logged on_

GothicVeggies : And we tied him on a chair back there.

TuckDaGeek : hi Jazz :D

GhostGetterNo1 : It kinda surprised me to know that I wasn't nuts :|

GothicVeggies : You weren't. ==; there really was two Dannies…

_SpacePhantom has logged on_

SpacePhantom : …

GothicVeggies : …he is awake? :|

TuckDaGeek : Dude, you scared us back there! XD

SpacePhantom : …I didn't know what was on my mind D:

GothicVeggies : ==; but glad we made it in time…

TuckDaGeek : Yeah. XDDD

TuckDaGeek : I can't imagine what would happen if you and your half really did it XDDD

SpacePhantom : shut up, Tuck! D:

GhostGetterNo1 : At least I am not gone nuts anymore ==;;

TuckDaGeek : Hey, not go as PhantomBoy again?

SpacePhantom : Just going to…

_PhantomBoy has logged on_

TuckDaGeek : xDDD I gonna miss the Fun Danny again, duh.

PhantomBoy : Well, he is still me =_=;

GothicVeggies : But it's better with one Danny. :)

PhantomBoy : Thanks, Sam.

PhantomBoy : And I don't want to split up into two again D:

TuckDaGeek : Why?

PhantomBoy : …

GhostGetterNo1 : It would make him get a P.T.S.D.

GhostGetterNo1 : But I think he already got it now :|

PhantomBoy : D: Jazz I don't have ptsd!

_RipGhostApart has logged on_

RipGhostApart : Jazz why you begged me to fix that ghost catcher ASAP yesterday? And then after it finished you and Danny's friends took it away from the lab into Danny's room. What was so important so you need it in urgent? :/ what the ghost catcher doing now in Danny's room?

GothicVeggies : …

TuckDaGeek : that's…

PhantomBoy : …that's a… good question :|

RipGhostApart : What are you doing here, Phantom? Go away before you make another trouble!

TuckDaGeek : Type to a wrong account again, Danny? XDDD

SpacePhantom : uh, that's a good question, Dad… XD

GhostGetterNo1 : Dad, will you stop typing that long? D:

RipGhostApart : Danny-Boy! If the ghost catcher is not doing anything else, bring that thing to the lab now! And could you please bring me some fudge? Why I must stop typing long? :/

SpacePhantom : Fine Dad…

_SpacePhantom is away : to take the ghost catcher and fudge to dad_

GhostGetterNo1 : It make us hard to read it D: it's confusing…

_PhantomBoy has logged off_

_ValAntiGhost has logged on_

ValAntiGhost : Anyone know why Phantom so weird past these days? :/

TuckDaGeek : …uh

GothicVeggies : he's back to normal now.

_RipGhostApart is away : to eat fudge_

ValAntiGhost : I don't believe that ==''

ValAntiGhost : He wears blanket everywhere… do you think the ghost boy actually caught some kind of mental issues?

_PhantomBoy has logged on_

ValAntiGhost : Phantom speak more weird than usual.

_SpacePhantom has logged on_

PhantomBoy : What? I am here. =_=;

GothicVeggies : Wow. You care, Valerie?

ValAntiGhost : No.

ValAntiGhost : I'm just curious maybe that ghost brat plan something bad ==

PhantomBoy : How many times I must say I am not evil =_=

PhantomBoy : I was controlled, formed, and stuffs D:

PhantomBoy : That dog wasn't mine

PhantomBoy : I am gooooooood D:

ValAntiGhost : So let me ask you now…

ValAntiGhost : You're good?

PhantomBoy : Yes.

_PhantomFan has logged on_

ValAntiGhost : You were controlled?

_Star has logged on_

PhantomBoy : Yes

PhantomFan : ?

ValAntiGhost : Are you really not evil?

PhantomFan : What you are talking about?

GothicVeggies : The Red huntress is questioning Danny Phantom..

PhantomBoy : I'm not evil!

ValAntiGhost : That wasn't your dog?

PhantomBoy : It wasn't.

ValAntiGhost : You destroyed the outfit.

PhantomBoy : You weren't in there

ValAntiGhost : You knew?

PhantomBoy : yes.

ValAntiGhost : You were formed?

PhantomBoy : yes

PhantomFan : I want to question him too D:

Star : ...

ValAntiGhost : You are protecting the town?

PhantomFan : Do you love me?

PhantomBoy : yes.

GothicVeggies : …

PhantomFan : :D You love me! I love you too x3

PhantomBoy : Eh wait

PhantomBoy : Paulina No.

ValAntiGhost : So you are really good?

PhantomBoy : yes… =_=;

PhantomFan : Why you don't love me? D:

GhostGetterNo1 : every question answered with yes…

TuckDaGeek : You know, it must have some point

_HalfAGirl has logged on_

ValAntiGhost : You said the truth?

PhantomBoy : Yes.

ValAntiGhost : You care us?

PhantomBoy : yes

ValAntiGhost : you feel for us?

HalfAGirl : hi guys :D

PhantomBoy : Yes

ValAntiGhost : You're a halfa?

PhantomBoy : yes.

GothicVeggies : Hi Dani

PhantomBoy : eh wait O_o

TuckDaGeek : hi Dani

PhantomBoy : I mean NO.

GhostGetterNo1 : Hi Danielle! :D

PhantomBoy : I am not a half ghost D8

ValAntiGhost : …yeeeah =_=;

HalfAGirl : What's up? :)

PhantomBoy : hi Danielle! :D

TuckDaGeek : uh… ceiling!

TuckDaGeek : there's a ceiling up to me :|

PhantomFan : hi.

Star : Phantom are you really a halfa? :D

HalfAGirl : Every ghost in the ghost zone, Danny? :)

PhantomBoy : Yeah.

Star : O_O OMG you're really one?

PhantomBoy : I AM NOT A HALFA! D:

PhantomBoy : Why people keep issuing that =_=;

ValAntiGhost : Since the mayor is one and your cousin is too? =_=;

GhostGetterNo1 : uh, I think I need to go here. Before dad start to eat something other than fudge from our freezer D:

_GhostGetterNo1 has logged off_

TuckDaGeek : No, Danny Phantom is not a ghost!

ValAntiGhost : ?

Star : ?

PhantomFan : ?

TuckDaGeek : Eh, typo. I mean not a half-ghost.

SpacePhantom : Phantom is not a halfa!

ValAntiGhost : Oh, I didn't see you there. Hi, Danny :)

GothicVeggies : That's it. I think I'm gotta barf

TuckDaGeek : Jealous much, Sam?

SpacePhantom : What?

TuckDaGeek : Clueless… :|

HalfAGirl : Danny is not a half ghost D:

SpacePhantom : Off course I am not! I am a normal full ghost

ValAntiGhost : Danny? O_o

SpacePhantom : oops

SpacePhantom : typo because this whole ghost thing =_=;

SpacePhantom : I mean I am a normal full human!

PhantomFan : No, it's not you we're talking about. It's Phantom.

PhantomBoy : I am a normal full ghost! D:

ValAntiGhost : Then prove it.

ValAntiGhost : Let me take a look at your blood cell

PhantomBoy : =_=;…

ValAntiGhost : Can't answer eh? You're a halfa! Admit it!

Star : Blood cell?

PhantomFan : What is it for?

PhantomBoy : I can't give you that… D:

ValAntiGhost : Admit it! You're a halfa!

ValAntiGhost : If we check the cell we can see if he is a halfa or not

PhantomBoy : No, I don't want to give it to you because I am a halfa =_=;

PhantomBoy : Now let me ask you to give your blood to me!

ValAntiGhost : No!

ValAntiGhost : You will use it for no good! And hurt me! XC

PhantomBoy : same here =_=; can't give you that for that very same reason.

GothicVeggies : Wow… good quick thinking.

TuckDaGeek : XD That was close~

SpacePhantom : IKR?

PhantomFan : ?

PhantomFan : I want to go to the mall.

PhantomFan : Star, you come?

Star : Coming!

_PhantomFan has logged off_

_Star has logged off_

ValAntiGhost : You're a halfa!

ValAntiGhost : And what do you three meant?

GothicVeggies : Nothing…

TuckDaGeek : It's just some business between a goth girl, a techno geek, and a clueless boy :|

SpacePhantom : What do you mean by Clueless? =_=;

TuckDaGeek : Clueless…

HalfAGirl : Chatting feels fresh without any ghost! :D

ValAntiGhost : …but PhantomBoy is a ghost =_=;

HalfAGirl : Oops, 'ception of one XD

PhantomBoy : …haha XD

ValAntiGhost : I still don't believe you're a full ghost =_=

PhantomBoy : Great.

PhantomBoy : You didn't believe it when I told you I am good.

PhantomBoy : Now you believe that but don't believe I am not a halfa

PhantomBoy : I am not a halfa! D:

ValAntiGhost : I don't believe you're not a halfa.

PhantomBoy : I am not a boy who went to high school every day and shoved into his locker in daily and gotten detention everyday because sleeping in class and fight ghost in daily basis!

TuckDaGeek : …that sounds familiar :|

GothicVeggies : long type…

GothicVeggies : does someone influenced you to type that long? XD

ValAntiGhost : …

PhantomBoy : …okay, if you keep saying I am a halfa… then try to find out by yourself =_=''

ValAntiGhost : You admitted it!

ValAntiGhost : I accept the challenge, Phantom

ValAntiGhost : I will find out who you are.

_ValAntiGhost has logged off_

GothicVeggies : O_o Danny

GothicVeggies : you challenged Valerie?

HalfAGirl : Danny! O_O

SpacePhantom : Relax, guys…

SpacePhantom : it's not like my life is on the line…

TuckDaGeek : You told her to find out your human half? O_O

SpacePhantom : …besides, she won't find out.

GothicVeggies : =_=; But Danny,… you admitted you're a halfa to her

SpacePhantom : O_o I did?

GothicVeggies : she will find out in no time =_=;

TuckDaGeek : Danny, do you planned to reveal yourself? ==;

PhantomBoy : I did not! D: I just told her if she believe I am a halfa then she should find out by herself if it's true

GothicVeggies : It's a same thing… ==;;

TuckDaGeek : Dude, you must think without you type.

PhantomBoy : it's okay…

PhantomBoy : What bad thing would be happen anyway…?

**DP DP DP DP DP**

_Announcement for everyone! Now I am starting a chatroom bonus fic X3 hope you guys like it! You can see it in my story list. But sorry for the bad grammar~_


	29. Chat 29 : Justin Bieber vs Kagamine Len

_Thanks for everyone who supported Chatroom until now! Sorry for the lack of update!_

_Oh my… I think it's about time to finally update this chapter aklgjslg_

_Okay. Have fun!_

**DP DP DP DP DP**

_SpacePhantom has logged on_

_GothicVeggies has logged on_

_TuckDaGeek has logged on_

SpacePhantom : something hit my head earlier.

SpacePhantom : it's really hurts…

TuckDaGeek : who did that?

GothicVeggies : is that a ghost?

SpacePhantom : I don't know.

SpacePhantom : when I turned around, nothing was around.

SpacePhantom : my ghost sense didn't went off.

TuckDaGeek : weird :/

SpacePhantom : ikr?

_PhantomFan has logged on_

GothicVeggies : Maybe something was fell on your head?

PhantomFan : what happened?

TuckDaGeek : Danny's head got hit by something

SpacePhantom : there was totally nothing!

PhantomFan : LOL you loser deserves it :P

PhantomFan : has Phantom on? D:

GothicVeggies : no.

GothicVeggies : you witch deserves to not talk to him haha

PhantomFan : shut up, freak =3=

SpacePhantom : he will on

SpacePhantom : in 3

SpacePhantom : 2

SpacePhantom : 1

_PhantomBoy has logged on_

PhantomBoy : hello!

TuckDaGeek : yo

SpacePhantom : look! I am awesome predictor :B

PhantomFan : :x Phantooooom!

_ValAntiGhost has logged on_

ValAntiGhost : Phantom. You're a halfa.

PhantomBoy : I am not a halfa!

PhantomFan : Phantom tell me who you really are~

PhantomFan : pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaseeee

PhantomFan : x3

PhantomBoy : my identity is a secret. =3=

ValAntiGhost : You're a halfa. Admit it DX

TuckDaGeek : Do you have any proof for that?

SpacePhantom : yes, prove it.

PhantomBoy : prove it.

ValAntiGhost : I have so many theories from our fights lately.

ValAntiGhost : you are a halfa.

PhantomBoy : theories are not facts =3=

ValAntiGhost : you

ValAntiGhost : are

ValAntiGhost : a

ValAntiGhost : halfa

ValAntiGhost : admit

ValAntiGhost : it

PhantomFan : I

PhantomFan : L

PhantomFan: O

PhantomFan : V

PhantomFan : E

PhantomFan : P

TuckDaGeek : Sam? Where are you?

PhantomFan : H

PhantomFan : A

PhantomFan : Darnit. D: Don't ruin my chain letters ;^;

PhantomBoy : I

PhantomBoy : D

PhantomBoy : O

PhantomBoy : N

PhantomBoy : '

PhantomBoy : T

PhantomBoy : C

PhantomBoy : A

PhantomBoy : R

PhantomBoy : E

ValAntiGhost : A

ValAntiGhost : D

ValAntiGhost : M

PhantomFan : P

PhantomFan : H

ValAntiGhost : I

ValAntiGhost : T

PhantomFan : A

ValAntiGhost : I

PhantomFan : N

ValAntiGhost : T

PhantomBoy : A

PhantomFan : T

PhantomFan : O

PhantomBoy : M

PhantomFan : M

PhantomBoy : N

PhantomFan : L

PhantomFan : O

PhantomBoy : O

PhantomFan : V

PhantomBoy : T

PhantomFan : E

PhantomFan : P

PhantomFan : A

PhantomFan : U

PhantomFan : L

PhantomFan : I

TuckDaGeek : Guys!

PhantomFan : N

PhantomFan : A

TuckDaGeek : Stop!

TuckDaGeek : this is getting confusing!

PhantomFan : F

PhantomFan : O

PhantomFan : R

PhantomFan : E

TuckDaGeek : So many notifications!

PhantomFan : V

PhantomFan : E

PhantomFan : R

_Star has logged on_

PhantomFan : but it's fun!

PhantomFan : Did you like it, Phantom? :D

PhantomFan : hi Star!

Star : hiiiii! :D

SpacePhantom : Where's Sam?

TuckDaGeek : Idk.

ValAntiGhost : she didn't brb or anything?

SpacePhantom : She didn't.

_BeatHimUp has logged on_

TuckDaGeek : Where'd she go?

_BHUSidekick has logged on_

BeatHimUp : Justin Bieber is going to make a concert! 8D

BHUSidekick : I am pre-ordering the tickets now :D

TuckDaGeek : Justin Bieber you said?

Star : what? :D Cool!

PhantomFan : OMG I am going!

PhantomFan : it would be better if Phantom and Bieber are together in a concert! X3

PhantomBoy : uh

_TuckDaGeek is away : vomiting_

PhantomBoy : …ew?

SpacePhantom : gaaaaaaaaaaay!

ValAntiGhost : I agree with Phantom. Justin Bieber = just ew.

ValAntiGhost : haha. Good one Danny :)

_TuckDaGeek has logged on_

TuckDaGeek : You like that dude, dude?

TuckDaGeek : wait. Not a dude.

TuckDaGeek : you like that gay, dude?

BeatHimUp : what did you say?

BHUSidekick : he is awesome!

Star : Yes he is!

PhantomFan : the voice is just perfect 8D

TuckDaGeek : he is a girly man.

PhantomBoy : second that.

PhantomFan : :O what Phantom hates JB?

PhantomFan : oh my now this is the biggest contradicts in my life! Dx

Star : Oh no!

Star : Do you like Twilight, Phantom?

PhantomBoy : what if I say no? :l

TuckDaGeek : btw Pokemon X and Y is coming out this October 8D

TuckDaGeek : generation 6, dude! :3

SpacePhantom : really OUO

_SpacePhantom is away : checking official site_

ValAntiGhost : Twilight sucks. Big time.

Star : it's not D:

BeatHimUp : the stories is amazing!

BeatHimUp : you must read that!

BHUSidekick : I actually cry in the movie ;w;

TuckDaGeek : my real life is a better love story than Twilight.

TuckDaGeek : I am still single

TuckDaGeek : It will be the best love story once it started ;D

ValAntiGhost : I wish I could facebook like that XD

TuckDaGeek : hehe.

TuckDaGeek : wanna try hanging out sometime? ^^

TuckDaGeek : got time tomorrow?

ValAntiGhost : Have you guys seen Rise of the Guardians?

ValAntiGhost : why not?

PhantomFan : OMG

PhantomFan : YES

TuckDaGeek : :D

PhantomFan : Jack Frost is handsome! X3333

PhantomFan : Like Phantom!

_SpacePhantom has logged on_

PhantomBoy : Actually I am thinking to cosplay as Jack Frost this Halloween :p

PhantomFan : OMG

Star : OMG WHAT

BeatHimUp : Beat me up! You gonna rock! 8D

BHUSidekick : OH MY I MUST TOTALLY SEE YOU

TuckDaGeek : that's cool, dude :D

GothicVeggies : sorry for late reply.

GothicVeggies : I was youtubing.

SpacePhantom : oh, it's okay.

GothicVeggies : watching Vocaloid again. Getting my old obsessions back lately. XD

TuckDaGeek : Vocaloid?

TuckDaGeek : Dude. I love Miku :D

TuckDaGeek : she is pretty! And a program! Definitely my type of girl X3333

SpacePhantom : Aaaah Vocaloid. :D

SpacePhantom : I really like the twins

SpacePhantom : who's their name again?

GothicVeggies : Rin and Len

SpacePhantom : yes, them!

GothicVeggies : I like them too :D

PhantomFan : what is Vocaloid?

ValAntiGhost : I've heard of that. But I don't know much

GothicVeggies : Vocaloid is a voice synthesizer that use anime characters as mascots.

PhantomFan : I don't get it

Star : is that a show or something?

GothicVeggies : I actually got all of them for my birthday.

GothicVeggies : complete hohohohoho~

TuckDaGeek : O_O

TuckDaGeek : BUY ME A MIKU ONE PLEEEEEASE SAM Dxxxx

GothicVeggies : :P no

SpacePhantom : I envy you ;_;

GothicVeggies : But I am ordering three tickets for Miku Concert in Japan already P:

GothicVeggies : wanna come?

SpacePhantom : OMG FOR REAL?

TuckDaGeek : DUDE THIS IS GONNA BE A BLAST I WILL SEE MIKU-CHAN THANK YOU SAAAM ;wwww;

GothicVeggies : VVIP

_SpacePhantom is away : I AM HAPPY TO SEE MY FAVORITE TWIN SINGERS LIVE WEEEEEEE_

PhantomFan : I don't get what they're talking about =3=

Star : Justin Bieber all the way better than a program 8D

PhantomFan : yeah!

PhantomFan : handsome too!

GothicVeggies : ew

GothicVeggies : even Len who have girly features and voice is waaaay better than Justin Bieber :P

PhantomFan : shut up freak 8l

PhantomFan : I don't understand anything about your stupid programs

GothicVeggies : that's because you're stupid 8l

ValAntiGhost : I always thought Vocaloid is an anime :o

GothicVeggies : most of people thought so at first

TuckDaGeek : I really love Miku's voice~

GothicVeggies : If I have a son one day… I will force to tie his hair up into a ponytail XD

GothicVeggies : I will design his clothes with hand-like-thing Vocaloids got.

GothicVeggies : your arguments are invalid.

PhantomFan : who cares about your future life anway =3=

TuckDaGeek : that's going to be a cool idea 8D

_SpacePhantom has logged on_

TuckDaGeek : and you will name him Len?

SpacePhantom : I still wondered what hit my head earlier =3=

GothicVeggies : nope. I will name him based on someone else

GothicVeggies : I will influence him to be a goth and vegetarian like me :U

SpacePhantom : …thinking ahead, Sam?

GothicVeggies : we're getting closer to adulthood

ValAntiGhost : I am never thinking that forward before…

TuckDaGeek : I want a Tucker Jr. :3

GothicVeggies : brb watching again.

SpacePhantom : Hey Tuck =w=

SpacePhantom : if we got kids with opposite gender, let's matchmake 'em secretly =w=

SpacePhantom : so when they got married

SpacePhantom : We will be their parents in law 8D

SpacePhantom : and we will be one family!

ValAntiGhost : oh you Danny xD

TuckDaGeek : BRILIANT! Deal with that! 8D

SpacePhantom : we will be family for real~ 8D

PhantomFan : I want kids with Phantom :3

Star : no meee D:

PhantomBoy : I am dead okay?

ValAntiGhost : liiieeee =_=

BeatHimUp : aww man… too bad I am a boy D:

BHUSidekick : same here. I would love to go with Phantom.

PhantomBoy : I am not gay thanks.

PhantomFan : oh Justin Bieber is on TV

_PhantomFan has logged off_

Star : what?

_Star has logged off_

_BeatHimUp has logged off_

_BHUSidekick has logged off_

ValAntiGhost : I guess I gotta go

ValAntiGhost : btw are we really going to hang out tomorrow?

TuckDaGeek : okie-dokie ;)

ValAntiGhost : alright then. See you tomorrow.

_ValAntiGhost has logged off_

SpacePhantom : dude

SpacePhantom : you hit Valerie?

TuckDaGeek : heheh… trying again ;D

TuckDaGeek : wish me luck tomorrow :D

GothicVeggies : back

GothicVeggies : I really love Akuno series

GothicVeggies : I never get bored rewatching it.

SpacePhantom : I prefer Kokoro P:

TuckDaGeek : Am I the only Miku fan here?

TuckDaGeek : she's the mascot hey.

GothicVeggies : Rin and Len for me.

GothicVeggies : lots of character deaths is my type :p

TuckDaGeek : but every Vocaloid dies a lot!

GothicVeggies : tragic stories is my type :P

SpacePhantom : I will get Phantom logged off I guess

_PhantomBoy has logged off_

SpacePhantom : I am regretting my actions on last chat

SpacePhantom : Valerie is thinking Phantom is a half-ghost.

SpacePhantom : darn it Dx

GothicVeggies : told ya what =_=

SpacePhantom : I am regretting it now. Fine =3=

TuckDaGeek : there're times when you want to hit your past self for the stupidness you did back there =w=

TuckDaGeek : happened to me too.

SpacePhantom : yes. ugh.

SpacePhantom : I feel like want to hit my past self so bad =_=

SpacePhantom : and btw my head still hurts

TuckDaGeek : if only I can return in to the past just for a second, I would love to hit myself too =3=

TuckDaGeek : so I can hit Valerie way earlier. She is actually a nice girl.

GothicVeggies : so Tucker is hitting Valerie again now? Hmm?

SpacePhantom : If only huh…

SpacePhantom : ahhh I know :D

SpacePhantom : I can go to Clockwork to do that to my past self.

SpacePhantom : I will hit him.

SpacePhantom : hard.

SpacePhantom : that's a great idea.

SpacePhantom : bye!

_SpacePhantom has logged off_

TuckDaGeek : he really wanted to do… whatta?

TuckDaGeek : hit his past self?

GothicVeggies : you know…

GothicVeggies : I think now I know who hit his head earlier…

**DP DP DP DP DP**

_Thank you for those who still read and support! *hugs all of you*_

_Bunch of random references here aglhsaglksg even a bit promotion of my other fic *is killed*_

_Sorry for the very perry slow updates =w=''_

_Yes. I want to hit my past self so bad. I am actually disliking some of the old chapters in this fic now._

_But… I am too lazy to change them now._

_So let's go onward 83_

_~Pii_


End file.
